A New Beginning
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: Sakura anxiously waits for the person she loves most to return home from work, for she has some exciting news to share with him.
1. Chapter 1

**A cute little one shot I wrote a few days ago. I may consider another chapter, depending on if anyone wants one. I hope you like it!**

The house felt empty without Syaoran around, despite still having the company of her guardian, Kero, who was once again conquering yet another online game with his rival, Spinel.

Sakura sat at the kitchen table with a hot cup of tea in her hands, watching the time tick by. Syaoran was due home from work that day, and she was anxious to see him for she had news to share with him.  
She hadn't told anyone yet. Neither of her guardians knew, and neither did her closest friend Tomoyo. Though, she suspected her brother knew somehow, but as usual he stayed silent until she made her choice.

Tick.

Tick.

Sakura gnawed her lip. As anxious as she was to see her husband, she didn't know how to phrase it.  
What should she say?  
She sipped her tea as she pondered over the question, only to be startled as she looked up to see Kero's big yellow head right before her.  
"Ah! You scared me!" she exclaimed.  
Kero pulled back, hovering in front of her with a look of concern. "Hey Sakura, you've been in a daze for days now. Is everything ok?"  
Sakura smiled gently, "Please don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something."  
Kero only looked at her with suspicion, but accepted her words. "Don't hesitate to call on me if you need help."  
Sakura nodded, "Of course. I'm sorry for worrying you." She answered, watching as he flew over to the fridge and opened it. Kero pulled out a small pudding and found a spoon to start digging into it.

Tick.

Tick.

"So when's he supposed to be getting home?" Kero suddenly asked with his mouth full, referring to Syaoran.  
Sakura finished her tea and stood to place it in the sink. "I'm not sure what time… Syaoran said he'd try to be home before dinner…" she murmured as she glanced out the window towards the setting sun.  
"Guess he'll be home late, huh?" Kero spoke.  
"I'll leave something for him in the fridge, just in case." She murmured to herself.  
Kero flew over with his empty plate and placed it on the bench.  
"I'll call you when dinner's ready." She told him.  
"Ok," he replied as he hurried back to his game.  
Once again, Sakura became lost in her thoughts.

She made dinner and set aside a portion for Syaoran. She ate in silence, listening to the clock tick. Finished, she stood and moved over to the sink to do the dishes before relaxing in the lounge on the sofa, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

…

Kero logged off, deciding to finish his game for the night, and glanced up at the clock to find it was nearly eleven thirty. He guessed that Syaoran would be back by now.  
He left the room and flew down the hall, finding the lights were still on and it was very silent.  
As he flew into the lounge, he spotted Sakura asleep on the sofa and sat himself by her head, reaching out and patting her forehead. Then, he picked up the blanket that sat over the back of the sofa and draped it over her sleeping figure.  
Kero watched her for a while, looking up when he heard the clicking of the door.

Footsteps sounded and Syaoran appeared, looking exhausted. The brunet spotted Sakura and Kero with a look of surprise.  
"Sakura's asleep?" he asked softly.  
Kero nodded. "I think she's been waiting for you. What held you up?"  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura guiltily. He hated making her wait, especially when he'd been expecting to be home so much earlier.  
"Something unexpected came up, and I had to stay back." He replied, "Did much happen while I was gone?"  
Kero looked thoughtful. "Well…she seems to have something on her mind, though she says it's nothing to worry about."  
Syaoran brushed some hair out of Sakura's eyes. "I'll ask her about it tomorrow."  
"Home for long, or do you have to leave again?" Kero then asked.  
"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Syaoran answered with a smile. "I'll carry her down to our room. Thankyou for keeping her company."  
Syaoran gently lifted Sakura from the couch, not worried about her waking from her heavy slumber, and carried her through the house to their bedroom. He placed her gently in the sheets before pulling the blankets up over her figure, and then proceeded to get changed into something more comfortable before joining her.

Sakura woke rather late in the morning, which wasn't unusual for her. She had never been very good with mornings, even as a child. The space next to her was empty, but she felt the familiar presence of the person closest to her within the house. Relieved, she smiled as she sat up.  
Bright sunlight was coming through the window and she could hear birds chirping outside. Sakura moved to get dressed and then headed out to the kitchen where she found Syaoran in the middle of making breakfast.  
He looked up and smiled softly, "Good morning."  
"Good morning," she replied with a soft smile, "How was work?"  
"It wasn't too bad. I'm sorry about last night, something sudden came up. We were really busy." He apologised.  
She simply smiled. "I thought so." She said as she moved to set the table. She felt a little woozy, but she knew it would pass soon.  
Syaoran placed the dishes on the table and they sat down together to eat their meal.  
Not one to pick at her food, Sakura ate what she could, but was unable to finish due to feeling unwell. Syaoran noticed quickly, but didn't say anything.  
When he had finished eating, he gathered her dishes and his own to carry over to the sink.  
"I'll help." She said as she stood, but he shook his head.  
"If you're not feeling well, you should get some rest." He told her.  
She smiled, realising she had been caught. "Alright." She said, and headed into the lounge room while Syaoran cleaned up.

She fidgeted anxiously as she waited, and soon after, Syaoran entered the room. He sat down beside her with a look of concern, and she met his eyes.  
"Sakura…are you pregnant?" he asked.  
Sakura looked at him with surprise, and then she smiled softly and nodded. There was an intake of breath before warm arms wrapped around her frame. Syaoran smiled into her hair, excited about their future together with their child.  
Sakura rested her head against his chest, similar thoughts going through her own mind.  
"Does anyone know?" he asked.  
She shook her head, "No, I wanted you to be the first to know…though, I think Touya may have already guessed…" Sakura answered as she pulled back. Syaoran looked slightly worried for a minute. Sakura giggled, "Touya won't do anything to you-he won't want to upset me."  
"I'm still a little worried though." Syaoran confessed.  
"If he tries to say anything mean, I'll protect you." Sakura smiled cheerfully.  
He looked thoughtful. "When do you want to tell your family?"  
Sakura smiled, "I…was thinking I'd like to tell dad and Touya, but I don't know about anyone else yet… It's still early."  
"I understand. What about your guardians?" he then asked.  
"I should probably tell them too." She decided.  
Syaoran sighed gently. He was still processing the information himself, but he couldn't help but wonder.  
"The doctor said the morning sickness should stop after a while, and there are things to help it." She explained. "Wait a minute-how did you guess?" she suddenly asked.  
"I saw the pamphlet in our bedroom this morning." He confessed. "It was on the corner of the bedside table under a book."  
She hid her face in embarrassment. "I totally forgot…"  
Syaoran laughed.

Their conversation was interrupted when Kero floated into the room holding the phone. "Hey Sakura, your brother wants to talk to you."  
Sakura looked confused for a moment, and then took the phone. She made eye contact with Syaoran before excusing herself to speak on the phone, leaving him with Kero.  
"Is she ok?" Kero asked.  
Syaoran nodded, "Yes, she's fine."  
"But she's been so out of it." Kero worried.  
"She's been trying to think of how to tell me some news."  
"News?"

Sakura returned having finished her call. "Touya and dad want to see us for dinner tomorrow." She explained.  
"Alright."  
"Are you two going to tell me what's going on or what?" Kero complained.  
Sakura looked to Syaoran, who simply smiled. She took a deep breath and released it gently. "I'm pregnant."  
Kero looked stunned for a minute, but recovered quickly and floated over to Sakura. "That's great news." He said as he patted her head, "All the best for ya."  
"Thank you…please don't tell anyone just yet." Sakura smiled.  
"No problem. Let me know if you need anything." Kero said, and then left the pair alone, floating off to process the news in his own way.  
Sakura looked to Syaoran once again, "I'm a little scared and nervous." She confessed.  
"I think that's ok," Syaoran said to her, "After all, this is the first time."  
She nodded. "I'm so happy…" tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Syaoran stood and pulled her close, gently resting his head against hers.  
"I am too," Syaoran said softly. "Do we need to make any appointments…?"  
She wiped her tears away quickly as she smiled up at him. "We have an appointment next week, but if you can't make it, then please don't stress about it."  
He shook his head. "No. This is important to me-I'm going to be there with you, Sakura."  
"Thank you, Syaoran."

Kero hovered around the corner, watching the couple. He smiled, relieved to see that there really was nothing to worry about, but rather something to celebrate instead. Kero looked forward to meeting the child, and he would see to it that Sakura would get all the help and support he could offer. Although…the idea of baby sitting was a thought he wished to ignore until a later date.

 **What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. Some people have asked me to write some more for the story, so I will. I don't know if it will be very long, though. If you have anything you would like to see me write about, for example about something Sakura experiences during her pregnancy, let me know.**

* * *

It was a warm, spring day, perfect weather for hanging out washing to dry. Sakura enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her skin and the way the breeze blew against her hair as she hung up some sheets to dry.  
She tugged at the edges, straightening the sheets out across the line before pegging them into place and smiled.  
She picked up the empty basket and carried it inside, placing it on top of the washing machine before heading into the lounge room to figure out what chores needed doing next. Sakura looked around, deciding that vacuuming would be her next task and went to get the vacuum.  
She passed Kero's game room, stopping for a minute to see that he appeared to be in a rather intense battle with a high level boss.  
"Kero, don't forget to put the next load of washing on." She reminded him.  
"Yeah-after this boss!" he replied.

Sakura sighed and left to continue down the hall to get the vacuum, carrying it back to the lounge room to continue her cleaning. She hummed to herself as she cleaned, thinking about the little party that would be happening later that night. It included all those closest to her and Syaoran, with the exception of his family as they were over in Hong Kong. However, Meiling was visiting, and so she would be present as well.  
Sakura had suggested the little idea to Syaoran when they had made the decision to tell everyone their news. Originally, he had been a little shy about the idea, but she'd managed to convince him.  
So far, only her father, Touya, Kero, Yukito and Yelan knew of the news, as well as Yue, so it was still a surprise for everyone. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous.  
She smiled to herself as she finished vacuuming, and after putting it away, she started making some of the food they would be eating at the party.

Sakura pulled out several bowls and a bunch of ingredients, and started on making pastry for fruit tarts.  
"Hey Sakura," Kero's voice sounded as he flew into the kitchen, "Is that pudding still in the fridge?"  
As he went to open it, Sakura quickly shut it. She frowned at his distraught face. "Did you do that load of washing?" she asked firmly.  
"Not yet-" Kero started, but she cut him off.  
"You can't have it until…" Sakura suddenly turned an interesting shade of green, and Kero knew what was about to happen. Her hand flew to her mouth and she rushed to the kitchen sink, bringing up her breakfast.  
Kero flew over to her and turned the tap on to get the water running before grabbing a glass and filling it with the cold liquid for her.  
She smiled weakly, "Thank you." She took the glass and sipped the water slowly.  
"Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?" Kero asked.  
Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine, I promise. It passes."  
He squinted at her and she gave him her best reassuring smile. "Really! I'll be fine in a few moments." She insisted, and he sighed.  
"Okay…" he mumbled, flying back over to the fridge. Sakura quickly moved to put her hand firmly against the fridge door and Kero pouted.  
"The washing." She frowned.  
"Fine…" he whined.  
Sakura watched as he left the kitchen and continued to sip her water before returning to her work, feeling a lot better.

Sakura heard the doorbell ring just as she put the tarts into the oven to cook. She quickly set the timer and rushed to the front door, opening it to find her best friend, Tomoyo, standing on the step looking graceful in her pale yellow dress. Her long raven coloured hair was pulled back into a high pony tail with a matching yellow ribbon.  
"Tomoyo! Thank you for coming early." Sakura smiled as she let her in.  
"It was no trouble. I'm more than happy to help you out with preparations for the party." Tomoyo smiled cheerfully. She then held up a bag, "Not to mention I got the chance to make another cute outfit for you!"  
Sakura laughed nervously. She should have expected Tomoyo would make something for her to wear-after all, she never missed an opportunity to design new clothes for her, especially for parties. Hell, she even designed Sakura's wedding dress!

Sakura led her back into the kitchen, "I'm in the middle of making the dishes right now." She explained.  
Tomoyo nodded and set her bag down on the chair. "Syaoran's at work?" she asked.  
Sakura nodded. "He told me he'd be home early. I told him not to worry, but he insisted."  
Tomoyo raised her brow a little. "Oh?"  
Sakura missed the questioning tone in Tomoyo's voice and turned to pick up the recipe book on the bench. She turned the page and then showed Tomoyo the recipe for mini shortcakes.  
"I was hoping to make these. Do you think it's too much?" Sakura asked.  
Tomoyo shook her head. "Was there anything in particular Syaoran wanted?"  
"No… He said that I could make whatever I felt like." Sakura confessed.  
Tomoyo simply smiled, "Shall we get started, then?"  
Sakura nodded, "Yes!"

Kero emerged from his game room after suffering a miserable defeat in his game and immediately spotted Tomoyo helping Sakura in the kitchen. "Tomoyo-didn't know you were coming early today." He said as he flew over.  
Tomoyo looked up and smiled, "Yes, Sakura asked me to help her out."  
Kero looked to Sakura who was kneading pastry. "Sakura, you could have asked me to help…" he said, voice lined with hurt.  
Sakura raised one eyebrow, "Oh really? You'd stop playing your game just to help me cook?"  
Kero was silent and Sakura sighed. "Didn't think so." She murmured.  
"So how's the food goin'?" Kero asked.  
"We're nearly done." Tomoyo replied.  
Kero landed on the bench and walked over to the saucepan, finding what looked like some sort of chocolate filling.  
"Don't even try to eat it." Sakura warned.  
"I wasn't going to, sheesh." Kero muttered.  
"Sakura, you never did say what this party is for." Tomoyo said as she whipped the cream.  
Sakura looked over at her friend with a smile. "It's a surprise."  
Tomoyo giggled, "I guess I'll have to wait?"  
Sakura nodded, "Sorry, but I really want it to be a surprise."  
"Meiling told me she would be coming when she came over for dinner the other day." Tomoyo added.  
"Yes-I'm glad she's here. I've missed her." Sakura smiled.  
"How long is the brat in Japan for?" Kero asked.  
"She's not a brat! And two weeks." Sakura frowned at the yellow guardian.  
"Sakura, do you think these are ready for the oven, now?" Tomoyo asked.  
Sakura nodded, "Yes."

After finishing their cooking and waiting for the last remaining sweets to cook, the two women started cleaning the dishes to put away. Sakura heard the familiar sound of keys and the sound of the door opening and closing, alerting her that Syaoran was home.  
He walked into the kitchen and smiled, "Hey."  
"Welcome home." Sakura greeted.  
"Good afternoon." Tomoyo smiled.  
"How was work?" Sakura asked as she scrubbed one of the pots clean.  
Syaoran placed his keys on the bench and moved to make himself a hot cup of coffee. "It wasn't too bad today. There's a lot of paperwork to be done, though."  
Sakura smiled at him, "I hope it all goes well."  
"I picked up what you asked for on the way home." He added.  
"Ah-thank you! I hope it wasn't too out of your way." Sakura said.  
He shook his head, "Of course it wasn't." He said, "Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale."  
"I'm just feeling a bit nauseous, that's all." She answered honestly.  
"Why don't you sit down?" Tomoyo suggested, "You've been on your feet all day."  
"I agree with Tomoyo. Take a break, Sakura." Kero chimed in.  
"But the dishes aren't finished yet…"  
"It's fine, I can do them." Tomoyo smiled cheerfully.  
Sakura gave in. "Thank you, Tomoyo."  
Sakura walked over to the kitchen table and sat down with a soft sigh.

It didn't take long for Tomoyo to finish washing the dishes. Syaoran dried them and put them away as they all chatted, and when Sakura looked up at the clock she realised it was already five thirty, meaning everyone would be arriving in half an hour.  
Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and picked up the bag she had bought with her. "Shall we get you changed?"  
Sakura smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."  
"Great. We'll be out soon." Tomoyo said to Syaoran and Kero.  
"Alright," Syaoran replied.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pale pink dress, similar in design to Tomoyo's dress, and a pale yellow cardigan with cherry blossoms embroidered on the collar. The skirt of the dress fell to her knees, and underneath she wore a pair of white tights and a pair of brown sandals adorned her feet.  
"You look wonderful, Sakura!" Tomoyo beamed.  
Sakura blushed a little. "Thank you, Tomoyo."  
"Are you ready to go out and show Syaoran and Kero?" she asked.  
Sakura nodded shyly, and they left the room.

As they walked into the kitchen, Sakura found that Meiling had already arrived, along with her father, Touya and Yukito.  
Meiling spotted her immediately and ran over to her, hugging Sakura tightly. "Sakura! It's so good to see you again!"  
Sakura smiled, "I'm really glad you could make it today. Thank you for coming."  
Meiling pulled back, her scarlet eyes shining with excitement. "So, is there a reason for this party?" she asked.  
Before Sakura could answer, Syaoran called her over to the kitchen to help him.  
Sakura walked over to her family and greeted them all with a smile.  
"Thank you for coming," she said.  
"it was a our pleasure." Fujitaka replied with his usual gentle smile.  
"How are you doing?" Yukito asked. Touya watched her carefully, not letting his worry for her show.  
Sakura smiled cheerfully. "I'm doing ok! You don't have to worry."  
"That's good to hear. Right, Touya?" Yukito smiled.  
"Yeah."  
Sakura smiled up at her older brother for a moment until she was distracted by the doorbell. "I'll get it!"

She answered the door to Chiharu and Yamazaki, both of whom were dressed in neat casual clothing. After a cheerful greeting, Sakura led them into the lounge where everyone else was standing chatting with one another.  
"Sakura, it's unusual for you two to throw a party like this." Chiharu said.  
"Speaking of parties-" Yamazaki started and Chiharu covered his mouth with her hand.  
"I know." Sakura replied with a smile.  
Chiharu's eyes widened upon seeing the assortment of cakes and other sweets, along with different types of savoury snacks. "Wow, did you make all of this?"  
Sakura shook her head, "Tomoyo helped me."  
"Oh good. I was wondering if these were safe to eat." Touya piped up.  
"Touya!" Sakura growled, frowning at him as he ate one of the small cakes she'd made earlier that day.  
Syaoran and Meiling walked in and joined the group, greeting their friends. Sakura hurried off to answer the door again, returning chatting animatedly with Naoko and Rika.

Meiling picked up a bottle of Moscato and poured herself and Tomoyo a glass before turning to Sakura. "Would you like a glass, Sakura?"  
Sakura shook her head. "Oh, no-I don't intend on drinking any alcohol tonight. But thank you for the offer." She replied with a smile.  
"Alright, more for us then." Meiling shrugged and then poured Chiharu and Naoko a glass.  
Sakura laughed.  
As Syaoran was busy talking with some of the others, Sakura immersed herself in chatter with her friends for a little while.  
"Naoko, I heard you got your first novel published." Tomoyo spoke.  
Naoko nodded. "It's a horror story."  
Sakura shuddered.  
"Don't tell me you still freak out when watching horror movies?" Meiling stared at Sakura.  
Sakura attempted to smile but failed miserably. "Well…it's not like those sorts of things aren't impossible…"  
"They're highly unlikely." Chiharu said.  
 _'Not when it comes to the paranormal…'_ Sakura thought to herself.  
"And you, Chiharu? How is nursing going?" Tomoyo asked.  
Chiharu smiled, "I'm enjoying it, but there are plenty of days that are stressful." She replied. "You're helping your mum out with the company, right?"  
Tomoyo nodded, "We're in the middle of developing holographic technology." She explained.  
"Like in the sci-fi films?" Naoko asked.  
"More or less, yes." Tomoyo replied.  
"Oh wow, that will be interesting to see." Meiling added.  
Chiharu and Naoko nodded in agreement.  
Sakura excused herself from the group and made her way over to Touya and Yukito, while Fujitaka spoke with Sonomi, who had arrived just moments ago.  
"So, you two are ready to tell everyone, right?" Touya asked his sister.  
Sakura nodded, "Yes. I'm a bit nervous, actually. I think Syaoran is too."  
"Yeah, you might be right about that. Though, his cousin seems to be helping him relax." Touya nodded to the group of girls where Meiling seemed to be teasing him about something.  
Sakura smiled, "Meiling is great."  
"Sakura!" Sonomi rushed over to her and hugged Sakura, kissing her on the cheek. "You're still as beautiful and cute as always."  
Sakura blushed, "Thank you, Sonomi."  
Syaoran came to stand beside Sakura and held her hand.  
Sonomi smiled, "Hello Syaoran-how are you doing?"  
He smiled, "Things are going well, I think." Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura.  
Sakura smiled back.  
"That's great to hear." Sonomi said with a gentle smile.

They all chatted away for a while until Sakura awkwardly called for everyone's attention at Syaoran's side. When she felt all eyes on her, she blushed a little and looked to Syaoran, who gently squeezed her hand. With his encouragement, Sakura took a deep breath.  
"Thank you all for coming tonight, it means a lot to us." She began. "Actually, the reason we wanted to have this little party was so we could make an announcement."  
Everyone stared at her expectantly. She had to hold back a laugh as she noticed Tomoyo's eyes were already sparkling with excitement.  
"We're going to have a child." Sakura announced.

There was silence as the news sank in.

"About babies-"  
Loud cheers erupted, drowning out Yamazaki's lie, and Meiling hugged the pair tightly.  
"I'm so happy for you two!"  
"Congratulations!" Chiharu and Naoko beamed.  
"Sakura, do you know what this means?" Tomoyo asked, eyes shining. "I can now design a whole wardrobe of baby clothes for you! It's like a dream come true!"  
"You don't have to go that far…" Syaoran murmured.  
"Of course I do! Sakura's child deserves nothing but the best clothes!" Tomoyo beamed.  
While Tomoyo was busy off in dream land, Yamazaki approached the pair and gave Sakura a small hug before shaking Syaoran's hand as he congratulated them. They thanked him and looked up as Sonomi approached them with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm so happy for you two," she smiled, hugging the both of them. "I know Nadeshiko is too."  
Sakura couldn't begin to find the words for her indescribable happiness. "Thank you, Sonomi." Sakura whispered as the woman hugged her.  
"To our future parents!" Meiling cheered, holding her wine glass in the air for a toast. Everyone cheered and clinked glasses, celebrating the news.

Tomoyo walked back over to the pair with her usual gentle smile.  
"You knew, didn't you?" Syaoran asked.  
"I had my guesses." Tomoyo admitted.  
Sakura looked apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
Tomoyo shook her head. "Don't worry, this sort of topic can be tricky, after all."  
Sakura smiled with relief, "Thank you Tomoyo."  
"If you two need any help at all, you can always count on me." Tomoyo added. "Anything at all."  
Syaoran nodded with a small smile, grateful for her support. Sakura looked up at him and gave him one of her loving smiles.  
"Hey everyone! Let's all take a photo together!" Meiling shouted.  
Sakura pulled on his hand, "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review, that would mean the world to me. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Being pregnant was not at all what Sakura had imagined. Not only did she feel sick for a majority of the day, but her mood kept swinging back and forth and she was often exhausted by the end of the day.

And she was only four and a half months pregnant.

And Summer was just making it worse.

"Sakura, are sure you're ok the be out of the house?" Syaoran asked as they walked together through the shopping centre.  
"I'm fine. Besides, it's air conditioned in here, so it's not too bad." She answered.  
Syaoran eyed her with worry. She wasn't coping well with the heat and was quite sick some days. She seemed to be doing a bit better today, though. "Alright. Just tell me if you need fresh air."  
Sakura smiled up at him, "I will."

They entered a clothing store and Sakura carried on towards the maternity wear. It wasn't terribly urgent, but she wanted to be prepared, just in case.  
Syaoran was mildly confused as he realised what the things Sakura wanted to have a look at were.  
"Isn't Tomoyo making you some things to wear?" Syaoran asked.  
She nodded, "Yes, but don't want to bother her with too much."  
Syaoran smiled to himself. He knew perfectly well that for Tomoyo, this was probably the most exciting thing that had happened since the incident with the Clear Cards. _'She's probably more excited than we are...'_  
"Once we're done here, do we need to go anywhere else?" Sakura asked as she browsed through the clothes.  
Syaoran broke away from his thoughts and looked to Sakura. "Asides from buying ingredients for dinner tonight, no. Unless there's somewhere you want to go?"  
She shook her head, "Well...I was thinking..."  
He waited patiently for her to answer and she just smiled. "I was thinking it might be nice to have afternoon tea somewhere, is all."  
Syaoran smiled. "Sure."  
Sakura felt her heart warm and she couldn't help but let her happiness show, her face bright. Yes, that was the smile he loved to see. Sakura never really asked for much, but when she did, he liked to be able to grant her wishes, no matter how small or simple they were, all to see that smile.

There wasn't much Sakura really liked the look of, but she managed to find a few tops she liked in the end. After purchasing the tops, the couple left the store and decided on having afternoon tea before buying any groceries.  
They sat at a quiet little cafe that had an assortment of cakes and drinks. Sakura decided on a cup of lemon iced tea and a fruit tart, while Syaoran had a chocolate milkshake.  
He watched her with adoration as she enjoyed her snack and iced tea. She picked up a piece of strawberry and nibbled on it as she seemed to be sitting in thought.  
"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura's emerald eyes made eye contact with his gentle amber. "I was just thinking about what the future might be like." She replied. "The house will be a lot livelier."  
"It will, won't it?" he smiled in thought.  
"And we'll be sleep deprived..." Sakura groaned.  
Syaoran laughed. "We knew from the beginning that it would be hard."  
She nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I just hope our child will be healthy."  
He smiled softly, "me too."  
Sakura ate a piece of pineapple, once again lost in thought. Syaoran picked up a strawberry and ate it, receiving a small but playful glare from Sakura.  
"Are you stealing my food again?" she asked with a smile.  
He put on his best innocent smile, "I have no idea what you mean."  
She laughed and so did he.

When they had both finished, they made their way to the grocery store and meandered over to the fresh fruit and vegetables.  
Sakura pulled the list of what they needed out of her skirt pocket and unfolded the paper. Syaoran glanced over at the paper, "Alright, so we need eggs, spring onion, carrots..."  
"Meat and pasta." Sakura finished off.  
He smiled, "let's go then."

They walked through the store, finding the items they needed and picked up a few extra things for Sakura to snack on including icy poles and some crackers.  
As they approached the check out, Sakura was starting to show signs of fatigue and feeling unwell, which Syaoran noticed immediately.  
"Do you need to sit down?" he asked.  
Sakura shook her head quickly, "No."  
He stared at her and she stared back, the two of them locked in a silent battle.  
"Um...can I help you two?" the cashier asked awkwardly.  
Sakura broke eye contact and smiled brightly at the younger woman, "Just these things, please." She said as she took their groceries from his hands and placed them on the counter.  
Syaoran followed after her and waited patiently to pay for the items, watching Sakura closely as she got paler and paler. He paid quickly and took her hand after picking up the bags, carefully leading her from the shopping centre.

Once they were outside, he knelt down with his back to her and Sakura looked at him quizzically. "I'll carry you home. You're not feeling well, right?" he murmured.  
"Well, no, but...I'm heavy." She mumbled.  
"I'll be fine." He reassured her.  
She blushed a little and gave in, climbing onto his back. He lifted her with ease despite the bags he was carrying as well and started the walk home.

They got a few stares, but Syaoran didn't particularly care. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent, feeling somewhat calmed, barely noticing anyone else's prying eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I should have sat down when you told me to." She apologised.  
He smiled, though she couldn't see it. "It's fine. What's done is done." He said gently.  
Sakura closed her eyes and hoped the nausea would go away, allowing the breeze to brush over her skin.  
"Thank you for this." Sakura said softly.  
Again, Syaoran smiled. "Anytime."

When they reached home, Sakura got herself a bottle of cool water and sat down on the couch to rest while Syaoran put everything away and started on making dinner.  
It didn't take long for Kero to appear after having smelt cooking food. "What's cookin'?" he asked.  
"Dinner." Sakura replied.  
He made an annoyed face, staring at Sakura. "You know what I meant."  
"Syaoran's making omelettes." Sakura answered.  
"Oh, I see." Kero sighed with disappointment. "How'd the shopping go?" he then asked.  
Sakura smiled. "It was ok."  
"Did you find anything interesting?"  
Sakura shrugged. "Just a few tops."  
"That's good." Kero smiled. "Suppi messaged us some photos from over in England."  
Sakura smiled, "How is Spinel?"  
"He's still as stuck up as ever." Kero muttered. "Oh-they also send their congratulations."  
"I'll send Eriol and Miss Mizuki a text thanking them later." Sakura smiled.  
"Good idea."

Sakura sipped at her water for a while until Syaoran walked in, "Just letting you know that dinner is ready." He smiled.  
Sakura nodded and stood, "Great!" she beamed.

Dinner was quiet. Sakura was quite full afterwards and didn't really feel like eating anything else. "You look a lot better compared to before." Syaoran mentioned.  
She smiled and nodded. "I feel a lot better too."  
"That's good to hear." Syaoran gathered the dishes and took them over to the sink to wash them. He filled the sink with warm soapy water and started on cleaning the dirty plates.  
"You have a conference coming up soon, don't you? When is it?" she asked.  
He nodded, "Yeah, it's two weeks from now. I'll write it on the calendar."  
"I hope it goes well." Sakura smiled, "for you and everyone else, too."  
Syaoran couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Sakura."

She stood and walked over to his side, picking up a dry cloth and started drying the dishes before putting them away, and when they had finished, the couple went and sat in the lounge room.

Syaoran turned the tv on until he found a channel with something vaguely interesting on it.  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" he suggested.  
Sakura smiled, "Sure. Do you want to pick one this time?"  
"Ok." He stood and walked over to the shelves, looking through their DVDs and pulled out a fantasy movie to stick on.  
"Is Lord of the Rings ok?"  
"Sounds great. We haven't watched it in a long time." Sakura smiled.  
"Cool." He moved to place the disc in the DVD player before sitting back down beside Sakura, who leant into his side as he placed an arm around her shoulders. He nuzzled her hair affectionately and rested his cheek against her hair for a little while, enjoying the comfort he received from having her with him.

By the time the movie had ended, Sakura was almost half asleep. Syaoran turned off the TV and DVD player, followed by the lights throughout the house, while Sakura sent a quick text to their friends in England and got ready for bed.

When he entered their room, she had already changed and slipped beneath the covers. He peeled off his shirt and reached for the draws with his sleep wear in it, changing quickly before switching off the light and slipping into bed beside Sakura.  
"Goodnight, Sakura." He said as he kissed her softly.  
She smiled, a small blush dusting her cheeks. "Goodnight, Syaoran."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and/or favourited this story. It means the world to me. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. Remember, if there is something you would like me to write about for this story, let me know! I've started on chapter four, so I'm hoping to upload that either this coming weekend or late this week. We'll see.**

 **Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

THUD.

Syaoran woke to the loud noise feeling confused. Mind still groggy, he looked over to see Sakura's side of the bed was empty.  
"Owww..."  
He leaned over and raised his brow. "Did you fall out of bed again?"  
Sakura rubbed her back for a moment before summoning the strength to stand.  
Her cheeks flushed red at his question. "Y-yeah..."  
"Are you alright?" he asked with some concern.  
Sakura smiled, "I'm alright. Thank you for asking."  
He smiled softly. "That's good. You're doing another modelling shoot with Tomoyo today, right?"  
She nodded and suddenly her face turned green. "Excuse me for a minute..." she said as she rushed into the en-suite. Syaoran got up to follow her and found her vomiting into the toilet. He knelt beside her and held back her hair as he rubbed her back softly and wondered if he should call a doctor to check on her.

After a long moment, Sakura stood and flushed the vomit down the toilet before making her way over to the sink to rinse out her mouth.  
"You seem to be getting worse with the rising temperatures. Are you ok to go to work today?" Syaoran asked with concern.  
"This will pass. I'll be fine, I'm sure." Sakura smiled weakly, and before he could protest, she added, "But, if I start feeling unwell, I promise to come home and rest. Tomoyo won't mind."  
He visibly relaxed. "Alright. I'll get dressed and start making breakfast."  
Sakura nodded. "Thank you,"  
He kissed her forehead before leaving her alone in the bathroom and got dressed in his clothes for work. He needed to compile all their recent findings into a document, and that would take more than likely, quite a few weeks to finish.

He walked out into the kitchen, trying to think of something that would be easy on Sakura's stomach as he made himself a hot cup of coffee. Ever since Sakura had gotten pregnant, she hardly drank hot beverages in the morning anymore, so he poured her a glass of orange and mango juice instead.

He looked over as Sakura walked in looking bright and cheerful as always. She wore a creme coloured summer dress and a silver headband in her hair.  
"What are you making?" she asked as he handed her the glass of juice.  
"Porridge."  
She nodded.  
"How is the modelling going, by the way?" Syaoran asked.  
She smiled, "Same as usual. It has its ups and downs. Thankfully it's Tomoyo I'm modelling for." She giggled. "She's started designing a whole new maternity wardrobe now that I'm pregnant."  
Syaoran smiled with amusement, "That sounds like her, alright."  
"You and your team are compiling all of your research, right?" she asked as she sat down at the table.  
He nodded, "Yeah. We're hoping it won't take too long, but it's hard to tell." He replied.  
"Do you think you'll be home for dinner...?" she asked shyly.  
Syaoran looked over and smiled. "I will."  
Sakura felt her heart warm. As much as she wanted him to do his best at work, she still missed him on his late nights.  
"Here," he set a bowl down in front of her and she thanked him. He smiled and then moved to sit down across from her to start eating.

After their meal, Sakura cleaned the dishes and dried them before putting them away. Syaoran grabbed his keys and bag, "I'm leaving now." He said.  
Sakura smiled, "Stay safe."  
"You too." He replied as he left, closing the door behind him.  
Sakura rushed to grab her bag which contained a box of crackers along with any other needs and Kero sleeping in the bottom.  
She hurried back to the door, slipping on her brown pumps, and hurried out the door. She didn't want to miss the train again, so she had decided to leave a little earlier than normal.

Thankfully the walk to the station wasn't long. While she waited for the train, she nibbled on some of the crackers in her bag. She made a mental note to pick up some baby books on the way home as well as Syaoran's birthday present. She smiled to herself, excited.

The train pulled up and Sakura stepped on, finding the nearest seat available and sitting down. It wasn't a long ride-Sakura got off the train and made her way to Tomoyo's studio, which was usually a fifteen-minute walk, and walked inside.  
"Tomoyo?" she called.  
Footsteps sounded and the raven-haired woman appeared around the corner. Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Sakura! How are you doing today?"  
Sakura returned her friends' smile, "I think today is one of my better days. What about you?"  
"I'm doing fine. Are you ready to start?" Tomoyo replied.  
Sakura nodded and Kero popped his head out of the bag. "Yo!"  
"Good morning Kero!" Tomoyo greeted with delight.  
"When did you get in my bag?" Sakura asked.  
"I've been in here all morning." Kero replied with a shrug.  
"Oh."  
"Let's get started." Tomoyo turned and Sakura followed her down the familiar hall. It was a large studio with two floors. Tomoyo made and designed most of her stuff on the top floor, while most shoots took place on the ground floor.

They entered a large spacious room and Sakura immediately spotted the rack of new clothing in the corner.  
"I don't think we can get through them all today, but we'll see. Now, what shall we start with..." Tomoyo rummaged through the rack and pulled a few dresses out. "Let's start with these."  
Sakura smiled, "sure."

Tomoyo had decided to call the shoot to an end towards four o'clock. Sakura was looking exhausted and she honestly wasn't surprised. Kero had fallen asleep in Sakura's bag at some point throughout the day and was still snoozing away when Sakura checked.  
"Here," Tomoyo smiled, setting a cup of cold water down in front of her.  
Sakura picked it up and took a sip. "Thanks, Tomoyo."  
"Today is Syaoran's birthday, right? Are you doing anything special?" Tomoyo asked.  
Sakura blushed a little and shook her head, "He doesn't know what I have planned."  
Tomoyo smiled widely. "Oh? So what do you have planned?"  
"Well...I wanted to make him his favourite for dinner, and I need to pick up his present on the way home." Sakura explained.  
"I'm sure he'll be happy." Tomoyo smiled.  
Sakura felt her face heat up and looked down at her knees.  
"Oh-do you think you'll be ok for the fashion show next week?" Tomoyo added.  
Sakura stared at her wide eyed. "Oh no! I completely forgot!" she cried.  
Tomoyo looked worried. "Do you have plans?"  
Sakura shook her head. "No..."  
She smiled, "Then don't stress. It's not good for you."  
"I'll be sure to write it on the calendar when I get home. I can't believe I forgot..." Sakura sighed.  
"You really don't have to worry. But do you think you'll be ok? You don't have to do it." Tomoyo pressed.  
Sakura nodded, "I should be fine. It's nothing I haven't done before."  
"I mean with your pregnancy." Tomoyo sighed.  
Sakura laughed. "I'm sure I'll be fine. And I promised Syaoran I would take extra care of myself."  
Tomoyo relaxed and smiled. "He's always looking out for you."  
"Everyone is. Touya texted me the other day telling me he'd put konjac in my dinner next time we were over." She muttered.  
"Oh?"  
Sakura finished her water and set the glass down. "I better head home. Same time tomorrow?"  
Tomoyo nodded. "Stay safe, Sakura."  
"You too, Tomoyo!" Sakura replied cheerfully as she bounced out of the door.

Sakura's first stop was to pick up Syaoran's birthday present, and then she made her way to the book store, remembering the books she had wanted to look for. She stood in front of the shelves, searching for what she was looking for; it took several moments, but she found the books that had been recommended to her by Sonomi and picked them up, heading to the counter to pay for them.

Once she had paid, she made her way home to prepare for when Syaoran would get home.

...

Syaoran finished typing his last sentence for the day and stretched. He looked to the clock finding it was nearly five, and about time for him to head home.  
"Hey Li-how's it coming along?" one of his colleagues, Rin, asked from the doorway.  
Syaoran looked up and smiled at the black-haired male. "Not too bad. I got more done than I thought I would." He answered honestly.  
"If that's the case, then did you want to go out for drinks? It is your birthday."  
"I'm sorry," Syaoran replied, "I promised Sakura I'd be home for dinner."  
"Ah yeah. How's she doing by the way?"  
"She's doing alright. The heat isn't doing her any favours though." Syaoran answered, "Thanks for asking."  
Rin smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Enjoy your night with your wife."  
"Thanks, I will." Syaoran smiled.

Left alone, Syaoran collected his things and put them into his bag before leaving. The drive home didn't take terribly long most days, but with peak hour traffic it still felt ridiculously tiring.  
He briefly wondered what Sakura was doing and if she was home yet. Some days she worked just as late as he did.

He pulled up the driveway just as the sun had set. Syaoran made his way up the stairs to the front door and opened the door, stepping inside.  
Sakura appeared almost immediately, her face bright with happiness. "Welcome home!"  
He smiled, "Thanks."  
"Dinner is almost ready." She informed him as she disappeared back to the kitchen.  
He followed after her and watched as she poured him a glass of iced tea. She handed it to him and he thanked her again.  
"How was your day?" she asked.  
"It was busy, but I got more done than I thought I would, so that's a plus." Syaoran replied. "Rin and the others held a small celebration for my birthday at lunch. I told them not to, but they insisted."  
She smiled as she moved about the kitchen, finishing her cooking and started to dish it up. "That was really thoughtful of them. Did you enjoy yourself?"  
"Yeah, I did." He raised his brow, "You've been busy."  
She blushed. "I wanted to make your favourite."  
He slid his arm around her waist. "Thank you, Sakura."  
"Hey Sakura, is dinner ready yet? I'm starving!" Kero complained as he flew over.  
Sakura slid a plate over to him, "Take it."  
"Yay! Thank you!" Kero picked up the plate and flew off with it.  
She sighed, "That Kero and food..."  
Syaoran laughed. "Come on, let's sit down."  
She smiled and nodded.

As Sakura sat down at the table, she asked, "So once you've compiled all of the research, what will you do from there?"  
"We'll present it to the board and if they think it's good enough, doctors can start trial runs with the new drug. We'll be keeping a close eye over the whole process as we gather more data to see where to go from there." Syaoran replied with a small shrug.  
Sakura looked amazed. "That's incredible!"  
"What about your day? Did everything go ok?" he diverted the topic.  
She nodded. "Yeah, I think things went ok. We stopped early because I was starting to get quite tired."  
Syaoran silently thanked Tomoyo for being Sakura's employer, knowing that other employers wouldn't be so sympathetic. "How was the nausea today?" he asked.  
"Today was one of my good days. I hardly felt sick at all except for this morning." Sakura said brightly, "On my way home I picked up a few books that Sonomi suggested for us. I had a little look at one of them, and it's pretty easy to understand."  
He looked a little surprised. "The books about parenting?"  
She nodded. "I'd like to talk with the midwife about some things though."  
Syaoran wondered if something was wrong or bothering her. "What things?"  
She noticed his worried look and smiled, "Things to do with the baby's care, what to do if something goes wrong. Questions that I was meant to ask at our last appointment, but got side tracked."  
He relaxed. "Yeah, those are some good questions."  
She giggled, "Sorry, did I worry you?"  
"A little." He confessed. "I thought there was something wrong."  
"There isn't. Besides, I promised to tell you if there was something wrong." Sakura replied. "Oh! There's a fashion show next week I have to go out of town for..."  
He stared at her. "Out of town?"  
She smiled sheepishly. "I forgot. I'm sorry."  
Syaoran smiled a little. "And how long will you be out of town?"  
She looked thoughtful. "Two days, I think. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."  
He shook his head. "It's fine. I just wish I could be there." Syaoran laughed and Sakura blushed.  
"Maybe next time." He added.  
"Maybe," she smiled. "Tomoyo will probably film it anyway, so you'll get to see it."  
"That's not the same as being there in person to support you, though." Syaoran pointed out.  
Sakura felt herself smile even more.

They finished eating and Sakura gathered the dishes together to start cleaning them. Syaoran helped her despite her protests, and once they were seated in the lounge room, she handed him a box.  
"What's this?" he asked.  
"It's your birthday present...sort of." She laughed.  
He raised his brow and opened the box, finding two gold necklaces inside, both with pendants. He looked to her for an explanation.  
"Well...I saw them and I wanted to get them for us. The one with the flower is for you-I thought they could represent our family in a way." She explained.  
Syaoran smiled, "I see."  
"And I was thinking we could each get a pendant for our child..."  
He nodded, picking up the necklace with the small wolf pendant and placing it around Sakura's neck before doing the same with his own.  
"It's great. Thank you." He smiled before kissing her forehead.  
"I'm glad." Sakura returned his smile.  
Syaoran's ringtone sounded and he pulled his phone from his pocket. "It's Meiling. I won't be long."  
Sakura smiled, "Tell her I say hello."  
He nodded and stood to answer the call, while Sakura picked up the book she'd been reading earlier.

Some time later Syaoran returned to find Sakura concentrating hard on the page in front of her.  
"What are you reading about?" he asked.  
She looked up and smiled, "some stuff about birth and giving birth. It's kind of scary to think about."  
"If you're worried, we can always talk with the obstetrician or midwife." He suggested.  
She nodded. "Yeah...I think that would be a good idea." She then changed the topic, "How was your talk with Meiling?"  
Syaoran shrugged. "She was calling to check up on you more than me." He laughed. "We talked about what we'd been up to and how things were. She's been working really hard at work."  
"I hope she doesn't overwork herself." Sakura said.  
"She won't. She never does."  
Sakura smiled, "that's true."  
Syaoran reached for the TV remote and turned the TV on, switching to the news.  
Sakura leant into his side as they watched and he shifted so that he was holding her and her head rested on his chest comfortably.  
"Happy birthday, Syaoran." She said softly.  
He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I promised I would update towards the end of the week, but I'm updating a little earlier than planned due to my busy weekend schedule! Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited or reviewed (or all), that means so much to me.**

 **Now. In answer to some questions.**

 **I have decided on the childs gender, but I'm going to make that a surprise. Because I like keeping people guessing.**

 **I intend to keep the drama very minimal. The most this story has drama wise at the current moment is Sakura vomiting once or twice throughout a chapter (delightful, huh?)**

 **So um...Syaoran's job ended up being something entirely different to what I had intended. Oops.**

 **Questions, concerns, thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! Once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed or all three! I really appreciate it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a while since Sakura had last been to Kyoto. The last time she had visited was for a high school trip.  
Syaoran had seen her off with concern, as she had been, and still was, quite unwell. She hadn't managed to stomach anything all day, which had Tomoyo worried too.  
"How is the cold water?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as she sipped at the cool liquid.  
"I think it's helping a little bit." Sakura croaked. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologise! It's hardly your fault." Tomoyo spoke seriously.  
Sakura smiled a little. "Don't worry-I'm sure it will pass."  
"Syaoran said that on your bad days it usually doesn't." Tomoyo's voice was thick with concern. "Will you be ok for the show tomorrow?"  
Sakura silently groaned. Syaoran was always one step ahead when it came to her.  
"If I can just rest for the rest of today when we get to the hotel, I think I should be ok." Sakura replied, "I'll call Syaoran tonight as well."  
Tomoyo still looked unsure, but she left the topic to rest, not wanting to upset Sakura any further.

It was late by the time they arrived at the hotel. Sakura had taken to nibbling on some of her crackers as she sat down on the sofa.  
Kero, who had accompanied her, flew over with her phone which was ringing. She took it from him and answered the call.  
"Hello?" she answered a little tiredly.  
"Hey-sorry, did I wake you?" Syaoran answered.  
"No, we just arrived at the hotel. I'm just exhausted." Sakura replied. "Are you still at work?"  
"Yeah. I wanted to get some extra work done." He answered. "How are you feeling? Any better than this morning?"  
"Well...not really." She answered honestly. "I think I'll go to sleep early tonight."  
Syaoran was quiet for a minute.  
"Syaoran?"  
"Don't over do it, alright?" he said softly.  
She smiled. "I'll let you know if anything happens."  
"Thank you. I'd appreciate that." He replied, "I'll leave you to rest. Goodnight, Sakura."  
"Goodnight Syaoran." She replied with a smile and ended the call.  
She looked to Kero who was eating a piece of cake. "Where did you get that from?" Sakura asked suspiciously.  
"Tomoyo ordered it for me." Kero replied before stuffing another chunk of cake in his mouth.  
"Well, I guess it's ok then." She sighed.  
Tomoyo walked in and smiled, "How was the call?"  
"It was fine. Syaoran was worried though." Sakura explained.  
"I'm not surprised." Tomoyo giggled, "would you like something to eat?"  
Sakura nodded, "I'll try and eat something." She said as she stood.

After they had eaten, Sakura went over the schedule with Tomoyo before heading to bed for an early nights' rest. She slept with relative ease, given how unwell she'd been all day.

She was shaken awake by Tomoyo the following morning. Sakura groaned and buried her head under the pillows.  
"Sakura, we have an early start, remember? It's nearly seven." Tomoyo urged.  
Sakura begrudgingly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
"How are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked.  
Sakura yawned. "For now, I guess I'm just hungry."  
Her friend laughed, "I'll order something for you while you get ready."  
She nodded, "Thanks Tomoyo."

Tomoyo left the room and Sakura pushed back the covers to stand up. She stretched and headed for the bathroom to clean up and shower quickly before getting dressed in a pale yellow dress covered in sunflower print.

She walked out to see Kero feasting on strawberry pancakes, which hardly surprised her. As Sakura sat down and picked up her fork, she asked, "So will you be watching the show today, Kero?"  
He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah-I'll be with Tomoyo the whole time."  
Sakura smiled, "Cheer for me, ok?"  
He grinned. "Sure will, and I'm looking forward to the tasty snacks!"  
Sakura raised her brow. "Somehow I think you're in for disappointment."  
His smile shattered just as Tomoyo walked in. She noticed his sombre look and smiled. "Don't worry-I asked them to prepare some things for lunch. I also asked for there to be some lemon icy poles available for you, Sakura."  
Sakura smiled brightly. "Thank you, Tomoyo!"

When Sakura was ready, they left the hotel with Kero hidden in Tomoyo's bag. The venue itself was already hectic. People ran about trying to sort out various issues while others were organising seating.  
Tomoyo led Sakura to her change room and had her get into a dressing robe before starting on her hair and make-up.  
"I'm a little nervous," Sakura confessed.  
Kero popped his head out of the bag, "Even though you've done this loads of times?"  
"Just thinking about the people out there...I'm a little embarrassed."  
"You'll do fine, Sakura. The other girls should be arriving soon as well." Tomoyo smiled at her in the mirror.  
Sakura nodded. "I'll do my best!"  
"That's the spirit!" Kero gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

It didn't take long for Tomoyo to finish her make-up and hair. As it was a line for maternity wear, Tomoyo wanted all of the girls to look as natural as possible.  
Sakura spent most of her time when she was off stage either resting or snacking on icy poles. Overall, it was a good day.

As they were getting ready to leave for home, Kero peered out of Sakura's handbag holding her phone.  
"Yo Sakura, you've got a message." He said.  
She looked over and took her phone, "Thanks Kero."  
She checked her phone to find Syaoran had texted her, mainly to check up on her and to find out what time she thought she might be home.  
She smiled and quickly sent him a message to let him know not to wait up for her and that she was feeling a lot better before putting her phone back in her bag.  
Kero looked up at her, "Ready?" he asked.  
Sakura nodded, "Sure am."  
Tomoyo picked up her bag and Sakura picked up hers. "Let's go home, then."

...

Syaoran looked at the clock to find it was late. He lifted his hand to the chain around his neck, his gift from Sakura, and fidgeted anxiously.  
From her text, she seemed to be feeling a lot better, which was good. But he couldn't help but worry.  
His message tone sounded and he walked over to the table to pick it up. To his surprise it was Touya.

 _-Dad wants us to get together for dinner next week-_

Syaoran frowned. Why didn't he text Sakura?  
He sent back, _-Alright. I'll let Sakura know.-  
_ It didn't take long for Touya to reply.

 _-No need.-_

Now Syaoran was even more confused. He wondered if that meant that Touya had texted Sakura, but it still didn't answer the question as to why Touya would text him. Sakura would just tell him.  
Syaoran sighed and set his phone to the side.

The sound of the door opening and closing caught his attention and he immediately rushed to greet Sakura. She smiled although she seemed incredibly exhausted. "I'm home."  
"Welcome back," he greeted softly, taking her bags.  
She gave him a grateful smile. "I'm exhausted."  
He laughed. "You look it, too. Straight to bed?"  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I think that would be best. Kero, don't stay up too long." She added to her yellow guardian who had just crawled out of her handbag.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he frowned.  
Syaoran stared at him blankly. "You do spend an awful lot of time playing games or watching TV." He pointed out.  
"Syaoran's right. So please be quiet, ok?" Sakura mumbled sleepily.  
Kero puffed out his cheeks in irritation. "Fine."  
"Thank you..."

Kero watched as the couple headed to bed and he proceeded to turn the lights off for the night to save Syaoran the added trouble. Then, he headed to his own little room and decided that resting was a good idea. It had, after all, been a very long day.

...

Sakura woke the next morning finding Syaoran lying beside her, awake.  
"Good morning." She mumbled, still half asleep.  
He looked over and smiled. "I see someone's finally woken up."  
She frowned. "What? What time is it?"  
"Nearly eleven."  
She mumbled something he didn't quite catch, though he was still amused. Sakura had always been terrible with waking up in the morning, often over sleeping.  
"How was work?" she managed to ask in her half asleep state.  
"It was fine. Busy as usual. But what about you? How'd the show go?" Syaoran replied.  
"I think it went pretty well. There were a lot of people there, which was great to see. Tomoyo was so excited when I was on the stage." Sakura giggled.  
"Of course she was." He chuckled.  
Sakura sighed softly. "It was certainly tiring."  
"What are you thinking of doing today?" He asked her.  
She looked thoughtful. "Hmm...maybe some cleaning." She shrugged. "Although to be honest...I could really go for crepes again."  
Syaoran laughed. "You've been craving those a lot, lately."  
She nodded. "I know,"  
"I'm going to get up and make something to eat. Anything you fancy?" He added.  
"I could really go for some French toast." Sakura grinned cheekily.  
Syaoran rolled his eyes in a good-natured manner, "Alright."  
She laughed as he got up and he moved to get changed. Syaoran looked over his shoulder, "I'll see you soon?"  
Sakura nodded, "Yep."

Then, he left the room and Sakura waited for a while before getting up herself, dressing in a skirt and top before going out to join Syaoran and Kero.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I have Chapter Six written already and I'm working on Chapter Seven. If there is anything you would like to see me put into the story (for example any activities they do...anything really) feel free to shoot me a message or mention it in a review.**

 **Questions, concerns, thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I would like to thank all of my reviewers who have provided me with constructive feedback. I will do my best to continue working to better myself.**

 **To those who merely intend to leave behind hate on this story and no constructive feedback at all, I would like to kindly guide you to this wonderful function called the exit button. :)**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

Syaoran still hadn't received any explanation from Touya about why he couldn't tell Sakura about dinner. They had to leave in an hour and Sakura was asking all sorts of questions.  
"Syaoran." She glared at him when he didn't answer her question for the umpteenth time that day.  
"I'm sorry, but I honestly can't say." He said desperately.  
She narrowed her eyes. "Is this Touya's doing?"  
He smiled a little and she threw her hands up in the air. "That brother! What's he got planned this time?" she grumbled irritably.  
"He wouldn't tell me either." Syaoran confessed.  
"He's probably worried you'd tell me." Sakura muttered as she sulked.  
"Well...you are pretty persuasive when you want to be." He laughed.  
She continued to pout.

Kero was startled as Sakura opened the door irritably, resulting in his characters' death in his RPG game. "Hey! You don't have to startle me, y'know?" he cried.  
"We're leaving." Sakura said crossly.  
Kero looked at her with a blank expression. "Huh? Where?"  
"That's what I'd like to know." Sakura muttered as she stomped out of the room.  
Kero stared at the now empty doorway with mild surprise and confusion. He wondered what was making her so agitated, but just assumed it might have something to do with her hormones-which, was probably part of the case.  
"Monster Sakura, huh?" he murmured, and then proceeded to turn his electronics off before hurrying towards the front door where Sakura and Syaoran were waiting.

Syaoran was trying to calm the agitated Sakura down when he reached them.  
Kero sensed a mood swing as Sakura started to tear up.  
"I'm sorry," she hiccupped, "I don't like surprises."  
Kero looked to Syaoran who looked slightly tired but sympathetic.  
"I know-I'm sorry." He apologised.  
"It's not your fault!" she cried.  
 _'Oh boy'_ thought Kero.  
"Sakura, it will be alright," Syaoran said softly. "Deep breaths now."  
Sakura focused on calming herself down while Kero quickly texted Yukito 'be prepared for an emotional Sakura'.  
"Ok, I'm ok, we can go now." Sakura smiled.  
Syaoran returned her smile, "Great."

When they pulled up at Sakura's fathers house, Sakura looked to Syaoran with confusion. He shrugged and got out of the car, and Sakura followed with Kero sitting in her bag.

Sakura walked into her old home, finding it was the same as always. She felt relaxed with the calm and gentle atmosphere.  
"Dad, we're here!" she called out.  
A familiar face peered around the corner and Sakura beamed, "Yukito!"  
She crashed into the man with a fierce hug, surprising him.  
"It's great to see you too, Sakura." Yukito smiled. "Ah-hello you two."  
Syaoran smiled and Kero lingered in the air, "Hey!"  
"Good evening." Syaoran greeted in return.  
Sakura pulled back from Yukito and spotted Touya helping their father out in the kitchen. Kero and Syaoran knew what was coming.  
"Touya!" she stomped angrily over to her brother and he turned with a small smirk plastered on his face.  
"Good to see you too, monster."  
"Why did you tell Syaoran not to tell me about dinner, huh? I hate surprises! I bet you did this all on purpose!" she growled as he held her at arm's length.  
"You've gained weight." Touya said flatly.  
"Of COURSE I have! I'm PREGNANT!" Sakura growled.  
"Touya, stop being mean." Yukito scolded him.  
Fujitaka turned around, having finished his cooking. "Hello Sakura." He greeted with a gentle smile.  
"Hi dad." Sakura replied cheerfully.

Kero, who was sitting on the table near Syaoran, looked to him. "That was a quick one eighty."  
Syaoran laughed. "No kidding."  
He stopped as he noticed Touya watching Sakura with that familiar look of concern. Did Touya think something was wrong?  
"Hey, you listening?" Kero interrupted his thoughts.  
Syaoran snapped away from his daydream and looked to the stuffed animal-like creature. "What?"  
Kero sighed and shook his head. "Nothing."

Syaoran helped set the table, wanting to at least be of some use, and while they ate Sakura happily chattered away about how work was going.  
Fujitaka listened to her with a big smile and occasionally asked Sakura a question or two. Touya often chimed in with a smart remark or two, which earned him a sharp glare from his younger sister.  
"And you, Syaoran?" Fujitaka changed the focus of conversation to him.  
"Sorry?" Syaoran asked.  
"How's the compilation of data going?"  
Syaoran nodded. "Good, I think."  
"Who would've thought you'd work in pharmaceuticals." Touya sighed dully.  
"Touya!" Sakura and Yukito frowned.  
"I'm a little surprised myself." Syaoran admitted.  
"So, what's this drug supposed to do?" Touya asked.  
Sakura looked to Syaoran, wondering if he would tell. Syaoran smiled.  
"It's supposed to fight off melanoma." He answered.  
Apparent that that was as far as Syaoran would go, Touya didn't bother to ask any more questions.

Yukito smiled at Sakura, "How has the morning sickness been lately?"  
Sakura looked surprised at the question. "Well, it hasn't been great. We went and saw our doctor, but they said that how bad it is can vary from person to person. So I think I'm just unlucky." She replied, turning her head to Syaoran who squeezed her hand gently.  
Yukito looked a little concerned and Sakura quickly smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry! I'll be fine."  
Yukito smiled, "I think Touya was a little worried."  
Touya looked away irritably as Sakura looked at him. Syaoran laughed a little.  
Fujitaka stood and gathered their empty dishes, "I'll start cleaning these. Why don't you all sit in the lounge room?" he suggested.  
Sakura stood, "I'll help!"  
"We'll go wait in the lounge room, then." Touya said as he stood, making eye contact with Syaoran.  
"We'll bring in some tea shortly." Fujitaka smiled.

Syaoran walked into the lounge room with Touya and Yukito, and Kero joined them.  
"What is it you want to ask me about?" Syaoran asked.  
Kero looked up in surprise, "Huh?"  
"Have either of you noticed anything different with Sakura's magic?" Touya asked the pair.  
Kero and Syaoran looked at each other with confusion before shaking their heads. "No, not really." Syaoran replied. "Why?"  
Touya sighed. "I guess if you two are around her all the time, you might just be completely used to her and not notice any subtle changes."  
Syaoran was starting to grow increasingly worried now. "What are you talking about?" he asked almost desperately.  
Touya locked eyes with him for a long moment. Kero was the one to break the silence.  
"Her magic seems to be fluctuating a bit." Kero stated.  
Syaoran felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner. He groaned. "I can't believe I didn't realise." He said and made a mental note to call his mother to ask her some questions.  
Kero went on to add, "It doesn't seem to be causing Sakura too much trouble for now, but I'll stay with her and monitor how she's doing."  
Touya nodded.  
Syaoran sat in thought. He wondered if it was what he thought it might be, but hoped it wasn't.

He was snapped from his thoughts as Sakura entered the lounge.  
"Here is dessert!" she grinned and set the plates on the table.  
Fujitaka walked in carrying a tray of tea, as well.  
"Thank you," Syaoran thanked the two and Sakura sat down beside him. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him almost with a sense of urgency, which Sakura noticed.  
She looked at him with worry. "Syaoran? Is something wrong?" she asked.  
He smiled gently. "I'll talk to you about it when we get home." He promised.  
Sakura searched his eyes but found nothing but pure honesty. "Alright." She smiled.  
The pair were broken from their little world by Kero raving about the cake once again. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You really are a glutton."  
Kero ignored her in favour of eating more cake and she sighed softly. Syaoran laughed.

...

Sakura was beginning to tire towards about nine, so they made the decision to head home. Sakura gave her brother and Yukito big hugs and saved her biggest hug for her father before leaving.  
"Stay safe you three." Fujitaka smiled.  
Sakura nodded, "We will. Thank you, dad."  
"Thank you for dinner." Syaoran said.  
Fujitaka nodded, "Good luck with your research." He added kindly.  
Syaoran smiled.

...

Upon reaching home, Sakura sat herself down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Kero sat on the arm of the couch beside her, "Hey Sakura, you feeling ok?" he asked.  
She nodded, "Just exhausted."  
Syaoran joined her after a moment and she immediately snuggled into his side, making him smile.  
"What was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked.  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist, "It's about your magic and how it might affect your pregnancy."  
She looked up at him curiously, "Alright."  
He sighed softly. "I want to call my mother and double check a few things with her," he started, "but basically because your body is adjusting to extra magic and a new life, it may make the pregnancy a little harder than it normally would be for another person."  
Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. He was worried about her silence until she spoke.  
"It won't be harmful to our child, though, right?" she asked.  
He shook his head quickly. "No, no! At least, it shouldn't be."  
Sakura looked to Kero, "do you know any kind of information about this?" she asked him.  
"I've heard of it before, but I don't know a great deal. Sorry." Kero apologised.  
Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Kero."  
Kero looked to Syaoran, "So your mother knows about this sort of thing?"  
Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, that's why I wanted to call her."  
She looked relieved. "Please let me know what she says."  
"I will." He looked at the time, "I'll try tomorrow as soon as I get the chance."  
Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you."

...

As the days passed and they neared the end of the fifth month, Sakura was becoming more and more anxious about life as a parent. She was told it was normal to have such doubts, but it didn't make it any easier.

Tomoyo set a cool glass of lemon iced tea down in front of the worried young woman as she sat down. They were sitting in Tomoyo's garden beneath the shade.  
"Sakura, you'll make a great mother." She reassured Sakura. "And I'm sure my mother and Syaoran's mother will be more than happy to give you advice."  
Sakura nodded lamely.  
Tomoyo wished she could do more to help her friend.  
"You talked to Syaoran, right?"  
"Yes... He says the same things as you." Sakura mumbled.  
Tomoyo smiled, "It's ok to be scared, I think, and I'm sure Syaoran's having his doubts too. What new parent wouldn't?" she said, "Remember your invincible spell?"  
A small smile appeared on Sakura's lips. "Everything will surely be alright."  
"That's the spirit!" Tomoyo beamed. "How are the cards doing, by the way?"  
Sakura's face immediately brightened. "Oh Tomoyo, they've been so helpful! They all help me out with small tasks that I struggle with when Syaoran's at work."  
Tomoyo was pleased to see her friend smiling again. "It sounds like they're really excited, too."  
Sakura nodded, "I think they are." She giggled.  
"Has Syaoran been working late again?" Tomoyo then asked.  
Sakura nodded and her face became worried. "I hope he's not over working himself."  
"How did the conference go?"  
Sakura smiled. "It went well, and Syaoran said their research passed the board so trials can start soon. I'm not sure when though-Syaoran wasn't too sure." She chattered, "He's really excited about it, and so is his team of course. I'm really glad. I hope this new drug can help people in need. It would be wonderful."

Tomoyo nodded agreement and leant over to pick up her plate with a slice of the cheesecake they'd made earlier on it, eating a small bite. Sakura chose to eat some of hers as well.  
"You spoke to Syaoran's mother a while ago about your pregnancy, right? What did she say?"  
Sakura swallowed her mouthful and rested her fork on the plate. She had informed her friend about how her pregnancy might be a little more difficult than average due to magical ability, which Tomoyo found incredibly fascinating.  
"She was really kind. She reassured me that there was nothing to be too worried about, and that the baby would be fine in that regard. It was a big relief, to be honest." She explained, "She told me I just needed to take extra care. She spoke to Syaoran for a while as well."  
"Ah, I see." Tomoyo nodded her understanding.  
"She also mentioned that if I had any concerns at all, to go and see a doctor." Sakura added.  
Tomoyo nodded agreement, "That's good advice. What's Kero up to these days?"  
Sakura sighed. "Lately he's been trying to clear this online RPG game with Spinel. He helps out when I ask him to, but..."  
Tomoyo giggled. "I got some photos from Mizuki the other day. Eriol seems to enjoy his time teaching at the university as well."  
"I got that text too!" Sakura exclaimed. "And Nakuru is working as a waitress at that cute cafe!"  
Tomoyo nodded, "Yes, her uniform is really nice...I wish they'd added more frills though." She sighed.

Sakura laughed.

Sakura's message tone sounded, distracting them from their conversation. Sakura pulled out her phone. "It's Syaoran." She said as she opened up the message. Her face brightened once more. "He said he'll be home early, and that he's leaving work right now."  
"That's a nice change." Tomoyo smiled softly.  
Sakura nodded and her expression became somewhat baffled. "Yeah...but I wonder why he's leaving so early?"  
"Why don't you ask him when he gets home?" Tomoyo suggested.  
Sakura shrugged. "I guess I will. I should head home now-do you mind if I take some of the cake home with me for Syaoran and Kero?"  
"Of course. Let's organise that now." Tomoyo stood and called over one of the maids to ask for her assistance, who happily obliged Tomoyo's request and soon returned with a carry box for Sakura containing the cake slices.  
Sakura thanked both Tomoyo and the maid before Tomoyo saw her out the door, and Sakura headed home feeling significantly brighter than that morning.

...

It didn't take as long as usual for Syaoran to get home thanks to not being stuck in peak hour traffic, but even so it appeared that Sakura still beat him home.  
After hearing about how Sakura had been feeling down lately, Tomoyo had arranged for her to visit in attempt to help lift her spirits.  
He got out of the car, carrying with his work bag a bouquet of Sakura's favourite flowers, and opened the front door.  
Once inside, he set his keys down and headed for the lounge room where he found Sakura looking through some books.  
She looked up and smiled at him as he sat down. "Welcome home."  
"Thank you, Sakura." He smiled. "Here-these are for you."  
Her eyes widened in surprise as he handed her the bouquet. "Syaoran..."  
Sakura took the bouquet, touched by his gesture. "Thank you so much."  
Syaoran smiled and leant in to kiss her softly. "You're welcome." He said as he parted.  
Sakura stood, "I'll go and put these in some water."  
He nodded, "Good idea."

Sakura went off to find a vase and Syaoran glanced over at the book she had been reading. From the looks of it, it was about the growth and development of the baby over the nine months of pregnancy.  
"All done." Sakura sang as she walked back into the room.  
Syaoran nodded to the book, "We're due to go in for an ultrasound, right?"  
She nodded as she sat down beside him, "Yes. It's the day after tomorrow." She replied.  
"Nervous?" he asked with a small smile.  
She looked thoughtful, "Hmm...no, I think excited."  
Syaoran laughed. "I think I'm a bit of both." He confessed.  
Sakura just grinned. "I can't wait to finally meet our child. Do we want to know the gender though? I think I'd rather wait..."  
Syaoran laughed, "Ok Sakura, slow down."  
Sakura blinked and then giggled. "Sorry, I got excited."  
"It's fine. I think I'd rather wait too." He said. "We should probably get back to organising the nursery, though."  
"Tomoyo wants to help with the design." Sakura laughed a little, "I said I'd talk to you about it..."  
Syaoran wasn't surprised Tomoyo wanted to help design and organise the nursery. It seemed like Tomoyo was having more fun than they were.  
"I don't mind, but if you want it just to be between us then that's ok too." He told her.  
Sakura shrugged, "I'm not really sure myself. I'll have a think about it... I think I'd like to stick to neutral colours for the walls at least, and maybe decorate the room with soft colours... Oh! And dad said he found the quilt my mum made for me when I was a baby, so we can use that..."  
Syaoran leant forward and rested his head against hers, "You're rambling again, sweetheart."  
Sakura blushed a little. She often got embarrassed when she rambled, and she typically rambled when she got over excited or flustered.  
"Sorry Syaoran."  
"Why are you apologising?" he chuckled, "You just need to relax."  
Sakura nodded after a moment and focused on relaxing. Syaoran squeezed her hands gently. "We can do and use whatever you like."  
She smiled and thread her fingers through his, "Thank you. But isn't there anything you'd like?"  
He shook his head. "Not right now, however, if there is I will be sure to tell you."  
"Good." Sakura grinned.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the ultrasound. I'll be dead honest-I am absolutely not used to writing pure happy and fluffy fics hahaha. My tastes generally tend to run in the dark fantasy sort of area. So, I'll do my very best while writing this story. As usual, if there's anything I can work on, let me know. I hope you'll find chapter 7 really cute ahahaha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

 **Once again, a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and has stuck with me through the whole story. Apparently it's White Day, so have another chapter!**

* * *

Sakura looked around the nursery, making note of what needed to be done. They needed a cot and a changing table, which were their main concerns for the moment.  
Syaoran appeared at the door of the nursery, "Ready to go?" he asked.  
Sakura turned and smiled. "Yup!"

They headed down the hall and Sakura stopped at Kero's room. "Kero, we're leaving now. Are you still coming?" she asked.  
Kero looked up from his comic. "Of course I am!" he flew over to her and climbed into her handbag with his head peering out. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I bet you would if there was cake involved." He snorted.  
"Watch it, you." Kero growled.  
Sakura moved towards the door, "Ok you two, let's go." She laughed and Syaoran smiled.

They were headed to their appointment for Sakura's first ultrasound. Kero was incredibly excited and wanted to see the images himself rather than waiting for Syaoran and Sakura to show him pictures later. So, Sakura had agreed to let him tag along. Tomoyo, of course, had demanded that Sakura send pictures later.

They sat patiently in the waiting area for a while until Sakura was finally called up.  
Syaoran sat beside Sakura holding her hand; there was something almost strangely surreal about seeing the growing life inside of her on a screen. Tears of joy formed in Sakura's eyes and the nurse smiled.  
"Is this your first child?" she asked.  
Sakura couldn't help the smile on her face, "Yes."  
"Well, the baby is healthy and there's nothing you need to worry about. Would you like to know its gender?"  
Sakura shook her head, "No thank you...we want to wait."  
The nurse smiled and nodded.

Kero watched the screen from Sakura's bag and did his best to control himself. He was shaking from excitement and fascination at the image of the baby sucking its thumb and was barely distracted by Sakura talking to Syaoran excitedly. He was too focused on the images on the screen which made him wonder what the future would be like. Like his master, Kero was also excited to meet this new child, and he hoped that the child would like to play video games.

Syaoran was in awe. He was seeing images of their child as they grew inside Sakura's womb for the first time, and he recalled when they had first heard their little heartbeat. He held Sakura's hand in both of his as he watched.  
"It's amazing," he said softly.  
Sakura nodded agreement, "That's our child, Syao." She whispered with excitement.

Syaoran could already picture the reactions Meiling and his sisters would have once they saw it. With that thought came another, one he forgot to mention to Sakura.  
He hoped they hadn't arrived yet.

As they left the clinic, Sakura walked with a little bounce in her step. She was so happy and so excited after their appointment.  
"Are you feeling alright to go to the shops?" Syaoran asked as they made their way along the path.  
Sakura nodded, "Yes, I feel fine. And yes, I will let you know if I'm not feeling well." She added in the end with a teasing smile.  
He laughed, "Good, because I don't think I'd be able to carry you home this time."  
"You and I both know that's a lie," she giggled, "you'd carry me even if it killed you."  
Syaoran stared at her, trying to come up with a retort.  
"Just give up, buddy. She's got you there." Kero sighed.  
"Yeah, you're right." Syaoran admitted with amusement.

Thankfully, the shopping centre wasn't terribly busy. Syaoran and Sakura browsed the stores as they looked for suitable furniture for the nursery, holding hands as they walked. They were able to order in a cot and once they had organised that, chose to head home.

As they approached the house Syaoran noticed a familiar car parked outside and he groaned.

"What are you groaning about?" Kero asked from Sakura's bag.  
"Is something the matter?" Sakura added.  
"I was supposed to let you know that my sisters and Meiling were coming today, but I forgot due to being so busy." He sighed. "I'm really sorry."  
Sakura smiled. "Shall we go greet them? From that look on your face, they're already here."  
"Yeah, they are."  
Sakura opened her door, "let's go then." She added, "And no, you're not escaping it, Syaoran."  
He pretended to pout, and Sakura shook her head in amusement as they headed inside.

Sure enough waiting inside were Syaoran's four older sisters and Meiling, all sitting in the lounge room.  
"It's about time you got home! You knew we were coming." Meiling frowned, her tone one of irritation.  
Syaoran sighed. "Sakura had an ultrasound today. I'm sorry for not being here."  
Sakura smiled, "It's good to see you again. When did you-"  
"An ultrasound!?" Syaoran's sisters squealed and jumped up, racing over to the couple. "Do you have pictures?"  
"Yes-just a moment." Sakura smiled and searched for her phone. She pulled it out of her bag and handed it to Syaoran. "I'll go make us some tea. Syaoran can show you." She laughed.  
Syaoran looked at her as he took her phone. "Thanks, now I'm stuck with them."  
"I'll be in in a few moments! Show them the pictures." Sakura grinned and hurried off to the kitchen, leaving Syaoran with his four sisters and Meiling.  
He sighed and unlocked Sakura's phone, went into photos and pulled up the first of many.  
The girls around him giggled and awed over the pictures.  
"Do you know what the gender is? Did they tell you?"  
Syaoran shook his head. "No, we're choosing to wait until birth."  
Meiling smirked triumphantly. "I thought you might."

Sakura walked in carrying a tray of hot tea and biscuits.  
"What did you think?" Sakura asked. "I know it's hard to tell what's going on in the pictures."  
Meiling span around to face her and took both of Sakura's hands in her own as she jumped up and down in excitement. "It's so exciting! Have you guys thought of any names yet? If so, what are they?"  
Sakura blinked. Names.  
Meiling stopped and looked to Syaoran who looked equally embarrassed.  
"You two forgot about names, huh?"  
"Well, it's not that we forgot..." Sakura started.  
Meiling groaned.  
"A-anyway. Didn't mother come with you?" Syaoran asked.  
His eldest sister was the one to reply. "She wanted to, but something came up and she couldn't come."  
Sakura smiled, though couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She had been hoping to talk with Yelan about parenting. "That's alright. Maybe Syaoran and I can come and visit? I'd like to see Yelan before I...you know." Sakura laughed.  
"I'll see if I can get the time off work. It might just be for a weekend though." Syaoran added.  
"I'm sure mother would be delighted." His sister answered cheerfully.  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Sakura asked the girls. "I'm sure Syaoran doesn't mind." She smiled sweetly at her husband.  
"Of course we would!" they all chirped.  
"Great!" Sakura grinned.  
"I feel like you're trying to torture me." Syaoran muttered.  
"Oh, don't be that way, Syao. Spend some quality time with your family." His sisters teased him, poking him and calling him all the cute names he hated but put up with anyway.  
Syaoran sighed in resignation. "Ok..."  
Meiling grinned, "Why don't we get take-out tonight?"  
"Good idea! Since there's a lot of us tonight, it will be easier for us as well." Sakura chirped.  
"Oh Syaoran-what's this necklace?" One of his sisters asked, lifting the chain hanging around his neck with her finger.  
Syaoran batted her hand away.  
"I gave it to him for his birthday. Mine is a wolf pendant-see?" Sakura drew their attention as she showed them her own necklace.  
"Aww, that's so cute!"  
"You two are so adorable."  
Sakura blushed a little as the women fawned over her. She still hadn't gotten used to it even though she and Syaoran had been married for five years.  
"Ok you four, leave her alone." Syaoran said, "what do we want to get for dinner?"  
"Fish and chips!" Sakura and Meiling shouted.

...

Syaoran and Sakura sat in the lounge alone once everyone had left; Syaoran sat with his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, his hands resting over her growing stomach as Sakura leant back against his chest.  
In her hands was a book of names, one of the many books Sonomi had given her.  
Syaoran rested his chin on Sakura's shoulder as he looked at the book with her.  
Sakura groaned. "There's so many to choose from! How do parents do this?"  
Syaoran laughed and she slumped back against him. "Are there any names you like the sound of?" She mumbled.  
He shrugged. "Two or three of the girls' names I liked."  
"None of the boys' names we've come across, though?" She asked.  
"Not yet." Syaoran admitted.  
Sakura sighed in defeat. "Well, we still have time to decide... are you ok with going to the hot springs tomorrow? It is sudden."

Sakura was talking about the spontaneous plans for the weekend that Meiling and Syaoran's sisters had come up with.  
"It's fine." Syaoran replied. "You seem excited about it."  
"I am! I haven't been to the hot springs in a long time, and it will be great to go with everyone, don't you think?"  
Syaoran looked away. "Yeah, only to be tortured by my four sisters..."  
"At least you know they love you." Sakura laughed.  
Syaoran buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply.  
"Stop it, that tickles." Sakura giggled.  
He was going to tease her a little more but decided against it and returned to resting his chin on her shoulder.  
Sakura pulled out her phone and pulled the pictures from the ultrasound back up.  
"Aren't they adorable?" She asked.  
"I don't know if I would call that particular picture adorable." He murmured.  
She frowned, though he couldn't see it. "Are you insulting our child?" she asked in a warning tone.  
"Of course not-our child will be the most adorable thing in this house, asides from you of course." He replied quickly.  
"You're not getting off that easy, Syao."  
He went rigid and she stayed silent for a few minutes before finally bursting into laughter. "I'm kidding! Now, I'm going to go get ready for bed. I'm a little tired after today." Sakura stood up and smiled cheekily at her husband. Syaoran just sighed and shook his head in amusement.

...

The trip to the hot springs was more than a little tiring, in Syaoran's opinion. His sisters chatted excitedly with Sakura and often fawned over him. While he did love his sisters, they could be exhausting.  
When they finally arrived at their destination, he was more than grateful to be left in peace while the girls went and had a bath.

It had been a while since he had been to the hot springs. The last time was for his and Sakura's first wedding anniversary. They'd been married for five years now.  
He smiled at the memory.  
Syaoran was distracted when he heard the door slide open.  
"Sakura-I thought you were in the baths with the others." He said as she entered.  
Sakura nodded and smiled. "I forgot something, so I came back to get it." She said, "Aren't you going to have a bath, Syaoran?"  
He watched as she walked over to her bag and knelt down to look through it.  
"I will soon. I was just relaxing." He replied.  
Sakura smiled with amusement. "Your sisters are tiring you out already?"  
Syaoran just rolled his eyes.  
Sakura found what she was looking for and stood back up, "See you soon." She said.  
"Have fun." He replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
Sakura just laughed.  
Syaoran sighed and stood, deciding to grab his own things and head for the bath.

Sakura lowered herself into the water beside Meiling while the others were all relaxing at the opposite edge.  
"Did you find what you need?" Meiling asked.  
Sakura nodded. "Yep! The water feels amazing."  
Meiling laughed, "I know, right? It feels great-especially on a nice summer night."  
"Are you going to visit Tomoyo while you're here?" Sakura asked curiously.  
"Yeah, Tomoyo has actually invited us over for dinner on Tuesday night. She wants opinions on something as well." Meiling grinned.  
Sakura blinked. "Opinions on what?"  
Meiling winked, "That's a secret."  
Sakura just looked even more confused.  
"By the way...did that stuffed animal come with you too?" Meiling asked.  
"Huh? Kero? No, he decided to stay home and play video games." Sakura replied.  
Meiling sighed, "Why am I not surprised?"  
"So, how is our little brother doing?" Syaoran's second oldest sister asked.  
Sakura smiled. She knew they missed him a lot and were worried about him. "You don't want to ask him yourself?"  
"Oh, we've tried, but that boy has always been stubborn."  
Sakura sighed. She imagined he just didn't want them to worry about him. Instead she smiled, "Syaoran's doing well. Things seem to be moving along nicely at work. I think he worries about me too much though." Sakura answered honestly.  
Meiling laughed, "He's probably right to. You may be athletic, but you sure can be dense."  
Sakura pouted. "Thanks, Meiling." She muttered sarcastically.  
"You're welcome!" Meiling winked.  
The girls all laughed.  
"Ooh, you're mean!" Sakura complained, but after a few moments joined in with the laughter as well.

After their bath, the girls headed back to their room finding Syaoran wasn't back yet, so they decided to sit and wait. Dinner would be served soon.  
He arrived just in time, entering moments before their hosts.  
"You took your time." Meiling muttered.  
"Sorry, I lost track of time." He murmured as he sat down at the table beside Sakura.  
Sakura smiled at him brightly, "I wonder what's on the menu? Hopefully nothing with raw fish...I can't stand the smell right now." She chattered.  
Syaoran laughed, "I guess we're about to find out."  
They all looked over as their hosts entered, carrying a range of different dishes for them and setting them down on the table. Syaoran smiled in amusement when he spotted the sashimi.  
They thanked their servers and said their blessings before eating.  
"Wow, this is really good." Meiling smiled happily.  
Sakura pushed her plate of sashimi away, cringing at the smell, and turned her attention to the sushi on her plate.  
"You're not going to eat that?" Meiling asked, nodding towards the plate.  
Syaoran smiled, "Seems anything raw just isn't on Sakura's menu today."  
"I'm sorry..." Sakura groaned.  
"I'll eat it!" One of Syaoran's sisters piped up.  
Meiling passed it down while Sakura nibbled on a slice of warm bread.  
"Should we go to the activity room later?"  
"That sounds like a fun idea. How about it, you two?" Meiling asked the couple.  
"Sure!" Sakura smiled cheerfully.  
"I guess." Syaoran shrugged.  
Meiling narrowed her eyes at him, "You guess? Aren't you a party pooper."  
"Hey! It's not like that at all." He clipped back.  
"I'm just kidding, sheesh." Meiling poked her tongue out.  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and continued to eat in silence.

It was very late by the time everyone had fallen asleep, but Syaoran was still wide awake despite how exhausted he felt. Careful not to wake the girls, he stood and headed over to the door that led to the outside decking, and sat down, letting the cool breeze brush through his hair.  
It felt nice and refreshing, and it distracted him from his thoughts.  
"Is something the matter?"  
He looked up to see Sakura standing by the door which she had just closed. She walked over and sat down beside him.  
"Did I wake you? Why are you up?" he asked.  
She smiled. "I'm having some trouble sleeping. It's a bit hard to get comfortable some nights, for whatever reason."  
"I wish there was some way I could help." He said softly.  
She leant her head against his shoulder, "You do enough for me as it is."  
He turned his head and nuzzled her hair slightly before kissing her temple.  
"So what's keeping you awake?" Sakura asked him.  
He sighed softly and placed his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer. "I guess I'm just a little anxious."  
"About what?" she asked softly.  
"Everything. Being a parent, you giving birth..."  
She leant up and kissed his cheek. "The cards will be with me, and the doctors have said I'm pretty healthy. I'm sure everything will be fine." Sakura said comfortingly.  
He smiled a little, "Thank you, Sakura."  
"Should we head back inside?" she suggested.  
"No, let's stay like this...just a little longer." He pleaded.  
Sakura smiled and stayed where she was with her head on his shoulder and his arm around hers. He smiled softly and squeezed her shoulder a little, silently thanking her.

* * *

 **What did you think? I'm doing my best to improve on how characters interact. I don't think I'm doing a great job though, but maybe I'm just being too critical of myself. After all, we're our own worst critics, right?**

 **Anyway, I know that some things in this chapter probably aren't things that can happen in real life (like Sakura having pictures of the ultrasound on her phone for example) but since technology seems to evolve fairly quickly in the CCS universe (yo i'm looking at them smart phones in clear card) let's just go with it for this story. I guess.**

 **Also what are Syaoran's sisters names? I don't trust my ability to search for things at the moment for certain reasons I wish not to discuss. If anyone can give me answers, you are a ray of sunshine and I love you and I'll edit the chapter. (Seriously. I'm not in a great state of mind at the moment.)**

 **I'll cut it short now. Thank you all! Questions, thoughts, concerns?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Big, BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me their feedback. And also, MASSIVE THANK YOU to that wonderful human who gave me the names of Syaoran's sisters. I feel slightly less stupid now. _Slightly._**

 **I have written chapter nine so I may update that later this week.**

* * *

Syaoran woke to find Sakura had snuggled close to him during the night, her hands holding onto his shirt tightly. He smiled. He remembered when they had first started sleeping in the same bed, it took a while for him to get used to her doing these sorts of things. But now he was hardly surprised.  
She did it often in her sleep, generally not letting go until she'd woken unless he managed to pry her hands away.

He lay there for a while, not wanting to disturb their peace, and he couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before resting his hand over her growing stomach. Syaoran smiled as he felt movement beneath his hand-it had taken him quite some time to get used to that feeling. He remembered the first time Sakura had felt a kick. She'd been so excited and wanted him to see, and at the time he'd been curious yet a little disturbed.

He stole a quick glance at the clock and decided it was time to get up-it might be Sunday, but it was still late.  
"Sakura." He murmured, gently shaking her shoulder.  
She groaned and snuggled closer.  
"It's nearly eleven. Come on." He urged her.  
"Just a bit longer..." she mumbled.  
He couldn't help but smile. "You've slept long enough. I'll make your favourite for breakfast."  
Her eyes cracked open. "Pancakes?"  
"Only if you get up." He teased.  
She released her hold on his shirt and shifted to look at the clock. "Ok..." she mumbled.  
He leant over and kissed her before moving to get up. Sakura watched tiredly as he got dressed and just before he left, he turned to her with a knowing eye.  
"Ok, ok! I'm getting up." She insisted.  
He just laughed.

...

Sakura finished her exercises and made her way over to the couch where Syaoran was sitting reading a novel. She sat down beside him, and he set his book down to pay attention to her.  
"Are the stretches helping?" he asked.  
Sakura shrugged. "More or less. I think they are...I'm not getting pain as often."  
He smiled. "Tomoyo's coming over soon, right?"  
She nodded. "Did you finish organising the nursery? Meiling and your sisters really went all out with the toys, huh?"  
Syaoran groaned. "No kidding."  
She laughed.  
"In answer to your question though, yes." He added.  
Sakura rested her hands over her womb with an amused smile. "They're moving around a lot today."  
It took Syaoran a moment to realise she was talking about the baby. He smiled pulled her close to him. They relished in their quiet moment together, and Sakura was about to say something when the doorbell rang.  
"Tomoyo's here." Sakura blinked.  
He smiled, "I'll go let her in."  
Syaoran stood and made his way to the door, opening it to meet Tomoyo's cheerful face.  
"Hello Syaoran," she greeted.  
"Hey-Sakura's just sitting in the lounge room. Come in." He returned her greeting and Tomoyo stepped inside, following Syaoran into the lounge room where Sakura was indeed sitting.  
"You girls can sit here. I'll go organise some drinks."  
"Thanks Syaoran." Sakura replied cheerfully.

Tomoyo sat down beside Sakura and looked around for a moment. "Where's Kero?" she asked.  
Sakura blinked. "Huh. We haven't seen him all morning. He's probably either sleeping or gaming." She shrugged. "Anyway, show me what's in the bag!"  
Sakura gestured excitedly to the bag Tomoyo had been carrying with her.  
Tomoyo picked it up and unzipped it, revealing a colourful array of baby clothes. "I've made a number of clothes in a few different sizes, and I hope you'll like them."  
Sakura gasped. "Oh Tomoyo..."  
She picked up a cute little yellow jumpsuit with teddy bears printed on it, and a pale blue one with what looked suspiciously like Kero's head printed all over it.  
There were pants and tops and little beanies, as well as an assortment of socks.

Syaoran walked in carrying a tray with three mugs on it and raised his brow. "Woah."  
"Look, aren't they cute?" Sakura held up the tiny socks.  
"They're tiny." He replied.  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "They're for baby feet."  
He smiled with amusement as he set the tray down. "Yes, they're cute."  
"I'm glad you're pleased," Tomoyo beamed, "We've started to roll out a line of baby clothes!"  
Syaoran sipped his coffee and Sakura just smiled at her friends' enthusiasm.  
"Oh please, Sakura, when your child is older, please let me take photos of them in cute outfits!" Tomoyo's eyes shined with excitement.  
"Do you mean modelling, or just for fun?" Syaoran asked with a small frown.  
"Just for fun, of course! So please, please?" she begged.  
Syaoran looked to Sakura and shrugged.  
Sakura laughed a little, "As if I'd say no."  
Tomoyo squealed with excitement.  
"How is the fashion line going at the moment?" Syaoran asked casually.

Tomoyo continued to smile, "There have been some ups and downs, but nothing we couldn't fix." She replied, "How is your work going? Do you think you'll be able to take time off for Sakura and the baby?"  
Syaoran smiled, "I'm taking time off no matter what, even if they don't want me to." He said in a light tone, "But in answer to your question, yes."  
Tomoyo and Sakura laughed.  
"We've started looking at stem cell research as well." Syaoran added.  
"That's interesting. What about, exactly?" Tomoyo further asked.  
"Just its possible uses and what we might be able to do to further research." Syaoran replied.  
"I hope it goes well." Tomoyo smiled. "It's an interesting topic to observe from what I've read."  
"As interested as I am, I just hope it doesn't become too hectic at work. I like being home." He muttered.  
Sakura laughed.  
"Are you two excited to become parents?" Tomoyo changed topic.  
"Yes, and a but anxious. Right Syaoran?" Sakura replied.  
Syaoran nodded, "Anxious doesn't cover the half of it. I'm scared as well." He laughed.  
"You'll be a great father!" Sakura insisted.  
"I hope so."  
Tomoyo giggled.

They continued their idle chatter for a while until Sakura invited Tomoyo to have a look at the nursery. Tomoyo gushed over how cute everything was and offered some suggestions to the young couple.  
However, she unfortunately had to leave earlier than expected after receiving a call.

Syaoran looked to Sakura who looked rather pale and quite exhausted. Worried, he reached out to her and felt her forehead for a temperature and found one present.  
"Why don't you lie down for a while?" Syaoran suggested.  
Sakura looked alarmed. "What? But there's still packing we need to do before we leave tonight..."  
She stopped as he started guiding her back to the bedroom, his hand on the small of her back. "I can take care of that. You really need to rest." He said a bit more firmly.  
Sakura sighed softly. "Thanks. I'll rest now, so don't worry about me."  
Syaoran eyed her suspiciously and she laughed "I promise! See? I'm going now." Sakura made her way into the bedroom and turned to him, smiling as she gently closed the door.  
Syaoran somehow doubted she'd stay in bed for long. She would find something small to manage that wouldn't put her under any stress even though he'd honestly prefer her to rest.  
With a soft sigh, he set himself to work.

...

An exhausted and tired Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's knee as she slept. They had long since arrived in Hong Kong and were already at the Li manor, seated in the lounge.  
Sakura was still unwell and had fallen asleep on him almost as soon as they'd sat down.  
He gently ran his fingers through her auburn hair and stroked her cheek, worried about her.  
He knew her magic would affect her during her pregnancy, but as they got further along he noticed she was getting a little worse.  
"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" A familiar voice sounded.  
Syaoran looked up and spotted his cousin standing in the door way with her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Meiling?" he blinked in surprise.  
She relaxed and walked over to him. "Wouldn't it be better for her to be in a bed?" she asked quietly.  
"Probably, but she's been having trouble sleeping lately, so I don't want to disturb her." Syaoran murmured.  
Meiling watched Sakura for a moment and smiled. "She really does sleep like a log, huh?"  
Syaoran frowned. "That's not very nice."  
She shrugged. "So, where's the stuffed animal?"  
Kero flew out of Sakura's hand bag and stopped in front of Meiling's bored face. "Who you calling stuffed, huh?" he shouted.  
"Shh, you'll wake her." Meiling batted him away and he dodged her swipe.  
"Not a chance-she still needs three alarm clocks to get up on time." Kero snorted.  
Meiling looked at Syaoran with a look of I-told-you-so.  
Syaoran sighed softly.  
"I heard that..." Sakura grumbled.  
Kero froze and slowly turned his head to see Sakura awake as she lay with her head in Syaoran's lap.  
"How are you feeling now?" Syaoran asked.  
"Sorry to wake you." Meiling smiled apologetically.  
Sakura shook her head. "No, it's ok. I still feel a bit jet lagged..."  
"Why don't you head to bed?" Syaoran suggested.  
She was quiet for a moment.  
"Sakura?" Syaoran murmured.  
"Can I stay like this for a little longer...?"  
Meiling grabbed Kero, "We'll leave you two in peace."  
"Hey! Let me go-"  
Kero's words were shut out as the door closed.  
"Are you sure you're comfortable?" Syaoran asked with some concern.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura mumbled her reply, about to fall back to sleep.  
Syaoran smiled softly and watched as she fell back into a light slumber, her breathing evening out.

...

Sakura found herself sitting out in the gardens with Syaoran's mother, Yelan, later in the afternoon. Their refreshments consisted of a fruit flavoured tea and mini fruit tarts.  
Sakura got along with Yelan well, and although she was often quite strict, she was also very kind.  
"How are you holding up, Sakura?" the woman asked kindly.  
Sakura smiled. "I'm doing fine. It hasn't been easy, though."  
Yelan returned Sakura's smile. "No, I imagine it's been quite difficult for you. And I heard you weren't very well during the flight here."  
Sakura nodded. "That's true, but I'm feeling a lot better now, so please don't worry." She smiled.  
Yelan returned her smile after a short moment. "That's certainly good to hear."

Sakura frowned, seeming lost in thought for a moment as she stared at her teacup, and Yelan watched her softly. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" she finally asked.  
"Go ahead."  
"How did you feel...when you first found out you were going to be a mother?" Sakura asked timidly.  
Yelan looked thoughtful as she recalled her feelings of the time when she'd been pregnant with her first daughter.  
Sakura stared into her tea as she waited.  
"I was scared. After all, I had no idea how to be a parent. It felt like there were suddenly things I was meant to know, but didn't." Yelan confessed. "But I was also happy."  
Sakura nibbled her lip. "Did you ever worry about giving birth?" she then asked.  
"Of course. I worried about it a lot, actually." Yelan smiled. "What's got you worried, if I may ask?"  
Sakura was quiet for a moment. "I guess I'm just scared something will go wrong."  
"That's reasonable. Have you spoken with Syaoran about this?"  
Sakura nodded. "I did..."  
Yelan nodded. "I imagine he's quite concerned for you as well." She said as she stood, making her way around the table to Sakura. She pulled Sakura in for a hug, "It's ok to be afraid. Trust in your doctors and nurses. They'll look after you."  
Sakura hesitated for a moment, then returned her mother-in-law's embrace, grateful for her kindness.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a little short. I kept re reading it and I couldn't figure out what to expand on, so it might just be a case of needing to distance myself from the story and coming back to it later, which is something I do with all of my stories, typically once I've finished writing it for the most part. So you don't have to worry about me not updating for months lol xD**

 **Chapter 10 will be when Sakura gives birth. I can continue writing about their struggles as new parents, or I can stop entirely. What would you like me to do? Or, I can just write one shots about random things parents might experience.**

 **Questions, thoughts, concerns?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. I'll be putting my main authors note at the end. Next chapter Sakura gives birth!**

* * *

Sakura finished vacuuming the house before deciding to take a break, seating herself at the table after pouring herself a glass of tropical fruit juice. She was exhausted, and the days were starting to get more and more tiring as they passed. She looked up at the clock finding it was rather late, and she probably needed to start making dinner soon, though she wasn't sure if Syaoran would be home.

Syaoran had been very busy at work lately, and often arrived home quite late. He was trying his best to get his work done early so he could be home on time, but it wasn't always that easy. Sometimes new pieces of information arose, or something would go wrong, resulting in new reports explaining such things.

The sound of the doorbell distracted Sakura from her tired thoughts and she stood, making her way to the front door. She smiled widely as she spotted her father.  
"Dad!" Sakura hugged her dad fiercely and Fujitaka laughed. Sakura pulled back, "I wasn't expecting you."  
He smiled kindly, "I thought I'd come and make dinner for you. Syaoran's working late these days, right?"  
Sakura let her father in and gently closed the door. "He is..." she trailed off.  
Fujitaka seemed to know what his daughter was thinking even though she hadn't said anything. "Let your father worry about you a little, alright?"  
After a moment, Sakura smiled. "Thank you, dad."

Sakura happily chatted with her father as he cooked dinner, and he kindly set aside a portion for Syaoran to have later when he got home. By the time he did arrive home, however, it was quite late, and Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him.  
Fujitaka greeted the young man warmly. "Another late night, hm?"  
Syaoran nodded. "Unfortunately, yeah. Luckily I get paid overtime."  
Fujitaka smiled, "You seem troubled, though."  
Syaoran looked at his father-in-law with surprise.  
"We're not related by blood, but I can tell." Fujitaka answered his unspoken question. "Why don't you eat first? We can talk afterwards."  
Syaoran nodded silently. He was grateful to Fujitaka, who had always treated Syaoran as one of his own. Syaoran didn't remember much of his own father, and so had not been familiar with what a father's love was or felt like-that was, of course, until he had been embraced by Sakura's family.

They sat at the table, each with a cup of coffee, after Syaoran had finished his meal.  
"It seems that we may have to stay back late at the lab for the next few weeks. I tried asking if I could be excused, with Sakura struggling, but they need everyone." Syaoran explained.  
Fujitaka watched him with warm eyes. "Don't worry. I can help out, and I'm sure Touya will too, when he can."  
Syaoran looked apologetic. "Thank you."  
"There's no need to look like that. We're all family, after all." Fujitaka smiled kindly.  
Syaoran returned it, "That's true."

Fujitaka stood and carried his empty mug over to the sink. "I'll head home since you're here. Don't overwork yourself-Sakura will start to worry."  
Syaoran stood with a smile, "I won't. I'll let Sakura know about what we talked of." He said as he let Fujitaka out the door.  
Fujitaka nodded, "Alright. Take care."  
"You as well." Syaoran replied.

Alone, Syaoran walked into the lounge where Sakura was still sleeping. He smiled gently and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before gently waking her.  
She cracked open her tired green eyes and smiled upon seeing him. "You're home."  
He poked her cheek, "If you're tired, you should head to bed instead of waiting for me." He said playfully.  
She blinked. "What's the time...?"  
"Nearly eleven thirty." He replied.  
"Has dad gone home?"  
Syaoran nodded, "Yeah."  
Sakura stood slowly. "Alright...I guess I should go to bed." She laughed a little. "You seem bothered by something, though."  
Syaoran smiled and leant in to lightly kiss her cheek. "We'll talk about it in the morning. For now we need sleep."  
Sakura returned his smile and nodded tiredly. Sleep sounded good.

...

Syaoran explained to Sakura about his sudden change in work schedule and his conversation with Fujitaka. At first, she seemed disappointed, but then she smiled brightly at her husband and told him to do his best.

Sakura didn't mind having her father around to help her with some daily chores and to help her make dinner the nights she was utterly exhausted, and she enjoyed the company of Touya and Yukito when they visited too.

So far, things were going great.

It was early afternoon when Sakura received a call from her Father, who she was expecting in another hour or so.  
"Hi dad!" she greeted cheerfully.  
 _"I'm glad you're in a good mood."_ He replied. _"How are you feeling?"_  
Sakura set her book to the side. "I'm feeling pretty good today. I've been reading a book to pass some time. Tomoyo leant it to me." Sakura answered.  
 _"Ah, that's good to hear. I can't make it to you for my usual time today, I'm sorry."_ Fujitaka apologised.  
Sakura shook her head even though she was on the phone. "Don't worry. How about I pick up the ingredients for tonight's dinner? I could use a nice walk, and it will save you some time."  
 _"Sure, that sounds like a plan. Take Kero with you as well."_ Fujitaka replied warmly.  
"I will," she laughed, "I'll see you later, then."  
 _"Yeah. Take care sweetheart."_ Fujitaka said before ending the call.

With a smile on her face, Sakura stood to get her things together to head out to the shops. Kero poked his head out of her hand bag, "What's for dinner tonight?" he asked.  
"Dad's making pasta tonight." Sakura answered.  
"Save some for me!" Kero said and she frowned.  
"Kero, you can just eat with us." She replied flatly.  
"Oh, yeah I can, huh?"  
They turned the corner and Kero ducked back into her bag to avoid bring seen.

Sakura picked up a basket when she entered the grocery store and sighed softly before making her way to the fresh produce and finding what she needed before searching for the other things on her list.  
She made her way down one of the Isle's and came to a stop as she felt sudden pain in her abdomen. She gasped and dropped her basket, gaining the attention of some nearby customers.  
Embarrassed, Sakura picked her basket up but only managed a few more steps before she collapsed to the ground in agony.  
A customer nearby immediately rushed to her asking her what was wrong, and soon an employee had come to see what the fuss was.

Kero, who was unable to expose himself, remained in Sakura's bag feeling scared and very worried for Sakura. He hated not being able to do anything to help her, especially when he saw the look on her face. Sakura's face was contorted with agony and fear as she didn't understand what was happening to her.  
"I called an ambulance-they'll be here soon." One of the customers told the store employee.  
It didn't take long for the sound of sirens to approach. Kero dearly hoped that Sakura would be ok and was relieved when the paramedics arrived to help her, since he couldn't.

...

Syaoran sighed heavily as he sat down at his desk. He'd just gotten out of a very long meeting, and he was exhausted already. He glanced at the clock finding it was only five p.m. and he groaned.  
"What was that groan for?" Rin asked.  
Syaoran looked over at him. "Nothing really. I'm just exhausted. All of these late nights are killing me." He answered with a shrug.  
Rin laughed. "They're killing all of us. This project is really tough."  
Syaoran nodded and reached over his desk to pick up his phone. The screen lit up and he frowned.  
"What's up?" his friend asked.  
"I've got twenty missed calls. Excuse me for a moment." Syaoran dialled Touya's number and he immediately answered.  
 _"It's about time you answered."_ Touya grumbled.  
"I'm sorry, I was in a meeting. What was so urgent you called twenty times?" Syaoran asked with a frown.  
Touya sighed. _"It's Sakura. She's in hospital."_  
Syaoran turned pale and panic set it. "What? Why? Is she alright?"  
 _"The doctors said she's fine. Do you think you can get here?"_ Touya answered.  
"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Syaoran said, and then Touya ended the call.  
Syaoran put his phone in his pocket and gathered his things.  
"That sounded important." Rin commented.  
Syaoran nodded. "Sakura's in hospital, I need to go."  
Rin looked concerned. "No problem, I'll let the others know."  
"I'm sorry about this." Syaoran apologised.  
"It's an emergency. Don't worry about it."  
With that, Syaoran rushed out of the building and headed for the hospital.

He found Sakura resting in one of the hospital beds, looking quite exhausted. Around her bed stood Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka and Tomoyo. Sitting on the end of her bed was Kero, looking worried.  
Sakura spotted him and smiled tiredly.  
Syaoran rushed to her side and gently pulled her into his arms.  
"Sorry to scare you." Sakura apologised.  
"I'm sorry it took so long to get here. Has the doctor seen you?" Syaoran said as he pulled back.  
Sakura nodded. "Everything is healthy. There's nothing to worry about."  
"Did they say what it was?" he asked quickly.  
"They said I was just experiencing Braxton Hicks." She answered.  
He sighed with relief.  
"We're just waiting on the paperwork." Touya added. "You allowed to be off work?"  
"Yes, I explained the situation." Syaoran answered and squeezed Sakura's hand gently. He really had been worried about her, and he was so relieved to see she was alright.  
"That's good." Fujitaka smiled.  
The nurse walked in carrying some papers, "If you just sign these, then you can head home." She smiled.  
"Thank you." Sakura replied as she took the pen and looked through the documents she needed to sign. After she did, Sakura handed the papers back to the nurse who smiled.

...

Sakura decided to rest when she got home, heading straight for the bedroom. Syaoran started making dinner and made Sakura a nice warm drink, carrying it down to her.  
Kero was sitting by her side looking guilty about not being able to help her much.  
"Here," Syaoran murmured setting the mug down on the bedside draws.  
"Thank you." Sakura smiled wearily.  
He sat down and Kero looked at him with interest.  
"You must have been scared." Syaoran said softly. "Both of you."  
Kero's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting that, though it was true.  
"I was scared...and I'm sure Kero was too. I'm just glad everything is ok." Sakura replied. "Thank you for staying with me, Kero."  
Kero perked up and he smiled widely, giving her a thumbs up.  
Syaoran smiled, "I'll leave you to rest. Dinner will be ready in about an hour, so I'll come and get you."  
Sakura nodded. "Thanks, Syao."  
Syaoran left the room and Sakura sipped her drink, drinking it slowly before lying down to rest.

* * *

 **Right. First of all I want to say thank you as always to those who have provided me with encouragement and support. I'm happy that you are all enjoying the story and I'm working hard to improve on the parts I have recieved _contructive criticism_ for. You wonderful people know who you are :)**

 **To those of you who are merely here to sling insults at me, tell me how terrible my writing is and not offer me anything useful, I'm going to be blunt. Grow up. No one is forcing you to read this story, but yourself. It is incredibly easy to just go and find a different story instead of hurling insults at me and offering nothing but hate. If you have nothing nice to say, go away. I do not care if you don't want to read my writing. If you are going to review, give me constructive criticism. Aka: What I need to work on, how I can work on it, why i need to work on it, where I need to work on it. Otherwise, there is this WONDERFUL FUNCTION called the exit button and it takes less than a minute to click.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is!**

* * *

The last and final trimester of Sakura's pregnancy seemed to pass by very quickly, and Sakura knew that it was only a matter of time until she'd give birth. She felt a mixture of feelings along with anxiety and excitement, and Syaoran was experiencing much the same.

Chiharu looked at Sakura in awe as she felt the woman's tummy. She could feel the baby moving around inside.  
"I've seen and treated many pregnant women but being able to feel this is amazing. Sakura, how do you do it?" she asked.

Chiharu, Naoko, Sakura and Tomoyo had all been out to see a movie together and to catch up. Now they were eating lunch in one of the food courts.

Sakura smiled. "It's been hard, but everyone's been so supportive. I'm really looking forward to meeting them soon."  
"Just a few more weeks, huh?" Naoko smiled in thought. "Have you guys got names picked out?"  
Sakura nodded, "Yep! We decided on them a little while ago."  
Chiharu looked at Sakura expectantly. "Well? What are they?"  
"Shana, if a girl, and Sora if we have a boy." She answered.  
"Those sound like lovely names." Tomoyo smiled.  
The other girls nodded agreement.  
"You've finished the nursery, right?" Tomoyo added.  
Sakura nodded. "Everything is ready."  
Chiharu giggled, "You've been having fun, huh?"  
Sakura laughed, "I guess in a way, yeah."  
"Oh Naoko, I heard you're writing a play! What's it about?" Chiharu switched topics.

Naoko nodded and smiled. "It's about a queen who, after losing her kingdom and loved ones, sets out to get her revenge and falls in love with a ranger on the way." She answered.  
Sakura raised her brow. "It sounds like it might be a complex story."  
Naoko nodded again, "It is, and it's really fun to write. Especially the characters. Although I'm having a bit of trouble with writing a certain scene between the two main characters-I can't quite get the right mood for the scene."  
Tomoyo looked thoughtful. "Have you asked others for any ideas that might help?"  
She nodded, "I've asked one of my friends who is also a writer to have a look at it. I'm still waiting on the feedback for now."  
"That's good-hopefully they can help you out." Chiharu said. "Are you working on anything else other than the play?"  
Naoko shook her head, "No, I need to put most of my focus on the script, so anything else is on hold for now."  
"When is the deadline?" Sakura asked curiously.  
"Hmm…If I remember correctly, January next year."  
"Woah… Hey, wait! How far through the script are you?" Chiharu exclaimed. It was already nearing the start of November so she didn't have a massive amount of time to finish the script.  
Naoko frowned in thought. "Uhh…I think a little over half way."  
"You better step on it if you want to get it in on time." Chiharu laughed.  
Sakura smiled, "Naoko always gets her manuscripts in on time, so I don't think there's anything to worry about."  
A dark look crossed Naoko's face. "I only get them in on time after many nights of no sleep and lots of coffee…those days are the worst…" she continued to mumble things under her breath about her editor as well, making Sakura and the others laugh.

Naoko looked at Tomoyo, completely switching topic. "Any progress on the new technology being developed?"  
Tomoyo nodded. "Yes! We just finished a prototype, and it's being tested now. The new line of maternity clothing in the fashion branch are being received well too."  
Sakura smiled. "That's really good news. Congratulations."  
"I couldn't have done it without you, Sakura, so I can't take all of the credit." Tomoyo replied. "After all, you are the perfect model for my designs!"  
Sakura sweat dropped. "T-Tomoyo…"  
"The baby clothes seem really popular too, Tomoyo." Chiharu pointed out.  
"Yes! Of course, most of the designs were based off those I made for Sakura's child. Since I didn't know if Sakura was having a girl or a boy, I ended up designing a tonne of things as well as the unisex designs. I still have all of the originals to give to Sakura for when she gives birth…" Tomoyo rattled on.  
Sakura laughed and so did the others.

...

Sakura got home late that afternoon. She set down the box of cakes and sweets she'd bought home to share on the bench and proceeded with making herself a nice hot cup of tea.  
She heard the sound of keys at the door followed by it opening and then closing, and Syaoran appeared looking quite tired.  
"You look exhausted." Sakura observed, raising her brow.  
He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I am exhausted. What are these?" Syaoran nodded to the box.  
"I bought some cakes and sweets to share. How about I get Kero and we can all sit together for afternoon tea?" Sakura suggested.  
Syaoran smiled, "I'm not going say no to that." He laughed.  
Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and hurried off to tell Kero, who of course immediately flew out to the kitchen in record time.  
"Cake!" he shouted with glee.  
"We can each have one before dinner. We save the rest for later." Sakura said sternly.  
"Yay!" Kero celebrated and waited excitedly for his cake, while Syaoran helped Sakura in the kitchen.

Once they sat down, Kero immediately started digging into his cake. Syaoran drank some of his coffee before setting the mug back down. "How was your day out with the girls?"  
"It was fun. The movie was ok, but I'm not sure if I'd like to watch it again." Sakura replied.  
"Not your cup of tea?" he asked.  
Sakura shook her head, "Definitely not…"  
"What did you see again?"  
Sakura made a face and Syaoran smiled knowingly. "Did Naoko make you see the new horror film?" he asked teasingly.  
She groaned. " _Yes._ You know how much I hate horror films…especially since it's entirely possible it could happen!"  
"Hmm…I guess. Thankfully this town is pretty peaceful and the most havoc we've seen was all to do with the cards." Syaoran shrugged.  
She glared at him. "Oh yeah, and the ghosts in the forest, remember?" she grumbled.  
"That was Touya's fault, not mine." He defended with a laugh.

Sakura rolled her eyes and switched the topic. "Naoko is writing a new play. I'm interested in seeing it when it's done."  
He looked at her curiously. "Oh? What's it about?"  
"She said it was about a queen who goes to get revenge on the people who took her loved ones and kingdom from her. Apparently, the queen falls in love with a ranger along the way." Sakura explained.  
"Sounds dark." Kero commented before stuffing his face with more cake.  
"It does sound dark." Syaoran agreed.  
Sakura smiled, "I guess it does."  
"How is Chiharu?" Syaoran then asked, putting a piece of cake in his mouth.  
"She said that work never has a dull moment." Sakura shrugged.  
He laughed.  
Kero snorted, "I guess not, since she's a nurse. She probably comes across all sorts of crazy things."  
Sakura nodded, "She was telling us some stories today, actually."

Syaoran looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate and she went on to tell him the stories Chiharu had told them earlier that day.  
He listened and laughed occasionally, and the three of them continued chatting until well after they had finished their cake.

...

Sakura had decided to head to bed early that night as she hadn't been feeling well, and being quite exhausted himself, Syaoran had followed not long after.  
He fell asleep easily but woke later in the night when he heard Sakura's whimpers of pain.  
Rolling over to face her, he lightly touched her shoulder. "Sakura? What's wrong?"  
She cracked open her eyes to meet his worried ones.  
"I... think I need to go to the hospital." She whimpered.

Syaoran didn't waste any time in getting dressed and grabbing a bag with everything they might need, including tossing Kero unceremoniously into said bag.  
Kero pulled the zip open. "Hey! What was that for!?"  
He stopped when he spotted Sakura looking quite fragile as she stood waiting.  
"I'll text the others." He said but didn't wait for a reply from the pair.

Once they were at the hospital and had Sakura settled, Syaoran texted everyone to let them know what was going on, elaborating on the message Kero had sent to the family earlier. He received an influx of messages, surprising him as he was sure they would all be sleeping.

Touya had been the one to reply fastest. Kero made a vague comment about how it wasn't all that surprising, but Syaoran didn't register. All his focus was on Sakura who was resting in a bed as nurses shifted around her.

It all felt so hectic.

Sakura could feel the pain worsening and vaguely registered the nurses moving around her. The only thing she knew for sure was that she wanted Syaoran's hand to hold through the pain. She slid her hand over the sheets and Syaoran gently took her hand in both of his, giving it a gentle squeeze to offer her some comfort.  
She registered the nurses checking to see how dilated she was and she whimpered as she felt pain in her back and abdomen.

Syaoran held her hands tightly as he watched Sakura. He could feel her crushing his hand, but he didn't mind. After all, she was in a lot more pain than he was. He could tell that his hand was going to be very bruised and sore for a few days.

Sakura screamed and cried several times, and sometimes lost consciousness which scared Syaoran.

As Sakura came back into consciousness, her grip tightened on his hand again. He hadn't bothered to look at the clock. He didn't want to know how long she'd been in such pain for.  
"Nearly there!" The nurse encouraged her. "One final push!"

Sakura cried out.

The sound of a newborns cry filled the room and Sakura gave Syaoran an exhausted smile as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Congratulations-you have a beautiful baby girl!"  
Syaoran wiped the tears from Sakura's cheeks before turning his eyes to see their daughter. His breath caught in his throat upon seeing her.  
She was so tiny.  
A nurse wrapped the baby in a warm blanket and carried her over to the couple, handing Sakura her daughter.  
Although she felt completely and utterly weak, finally having her daughter in her arms gave her an indescribable feeling. She smiled and looked up as Syaoran gently placed his arm around her shoulders.  
"What's this little one's name?" The nurse asked.  
"Shana," Syaoran replied.  
The nurse scribbled it down and she smiled, "We'll leave you to have some time with Shana, and then perhaps dad can give her a bath?"  
Sakura smiled tiredly and nodded.  
Dad.  
Syaoran didn't know how long it would take for him to get used to that. He looked to Sakura, who was watching their daughter with the tender warmth of a mother, and he gently nuzzled her hair.

Once they were left alone, Kero cautiously opened the bag and peered out. "Is it safe?" he asked.  
"You can come out." Sakura replied.  
He flew out of the bag and landed on the bed, walking up to Sakura.  
"She's tiny!"  
"She was just born." Sakura frowned.  
Kero stared at the baby in awe as it nestled close to Sakura, and a sudden idea struck him.  
"Can I take a photo to send to the others?" he asked.  
Sakura felt her cheeks turn red. "What? But I'm a mess and I look terrible..." but she sighed as she saw Kero's sparkling eyes. "Alright-but _only_ the family, ok?"  
"Gotcha."

Kero flew to the bag and pulled out his phone to take a photo of the two parents and newborn. He then sent it to everyone. Within moments they received a text from Touya, who naturally made a comment about Sakura looking like a true monster. Kero showed Sakura the message, but she didn't have the energy to bother reacting to it.

"I think the nurse is coming." Syaoran murmured.  
Kero immediately returned to the bag and sure enough, the nurse appeared at the door.  
"Are you two ok to let the little one have a bath?"  
Sakura nodded.

Nervous, Syaoran stood and Sakura handed him Shana; he felt surprised as he held their daughter, who felt so incredibly light in his arms. The nurse guided him through what he needed to do to bathe Shana, and Sakura watched tenderly.

After dressing her in one of the jumpsuits Tomoyo made, they let Shana sleep. Kero had a lot of fun taking photos of her and sending them to everyone.  
Sakura, who had been fighting off sleep, finally succumbed to its spell. Syaoran felt his phone vibrate and he looked down at the screen. It was Fujitaka.

 _'How is Sakura doing?'_

Syaoran quickly typed back a reply. _'She's finally fallen asleep. I think she's going to be really tired for a while though.'_

He hit send and stifled a yawn of his own. He looked at the clock to find it was early afternoon.  
His phone vibrated again and he looked down to see Touya calling him.  
Standing, he left the room to answer the call.  
"Hello?"  
 _"Hey. How's Sakura?"_ Touya asked.  
"She's sleeping, finally." Syaoran replied. "So is Shana."  
 _"Yuki and I were going to pop in with dad, or is that too much?"_ Touya said.  
"I think it will be fine. What time?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes.  
 _"About three."_  
"Alright. I'll let Sakura know, if she's awake between now and then." Syaoran replied.  
Touya was quiet for a moment. _"Hey. Have you slept?"_  
"No, not really." He replied.  
 _"Get some rest."_ Touya said before promptly hanging up on him.

Syaoran sighed. That was easier said than done, but he could try.

...

Sakura woke to find her family in her room, fawning over Shana who was being held by Touya. Sakura couldn't help but smile. It was an amusing sight, one she didn't think she'd ever see until now.  
"How'd you sleep?"  
Sakura turned her head to see her Father standing beside her, smiling as always.  
"I think I slept fine..." she murmured, scanning the room for Syaoran.  
"Syaoran's on the phone to his mother. He'll be back shortly." Fujitaka answered her unspoken question.  
She nodded and turned her attention to her brother and Yukito. "How long have you all been here?" She asked.  
"About half an hour." Yukito replied, "We didn't disturb you, did we?"  
Sakura shook her head. "Not at all. Thank you for coming." She smiled. Shana started crying and she frowned. "What did you do to my daughter?"  
"I didn't do anything." Touya muttered.  
Yukito took Shana from Touya and she immediately stopped.  
Touya sighed and shook his head. "Do you know when you're getting out?"  
Sakura gave a weak shrug. "Probably tomorrow."  
"That's quick." Touya frowned.  
"Well there's nothing wrong with my health or Shana's, so there's no reason to keep me here." Sakura laughed.  
"But aren't you still sore?" Yukito asked.  
Sakura made an odd face. "Yes...Honestly I feel terrible. But it was all worth it."

Syaoran walked in holding his phone and smiled. "Mother's going to come and visit us next week. My sisters can't come due to work, but Meiling is." He explained to Sakura as he walked over to her.  
"Don't overdo it-either of you." Fujitaka said, "And if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."  
"We know, dad, thank you." Sakura smiled.  
"Tomoyo's ecstatic, which of course isn't a surprise. She won't be able to visit until the weekend though." Syaoran added.  
"Have you messaged Miss Mizuki and Eriol yet?" Sakura asked.  
"Kero sent Spinel a bunch of photos of Shana, but no, I haven't." He replied.  
"I'll send them a message..." Sakura looked around for her bag and Syaoran picked it up, handing it to her and she thanked him.  
She pulled out her phone and found she had several messages from friends. One caught her eye.  
"Akiho messaged me." She smiled. "I wonder how she's doing."  
"She's been travelling around the world, right?" Touya said.  
Sakura nodded. "She has."  
"Where is Akiho now?" Fujitaka asked.  
Sakura opened the text and raised her brow. "She's leaving America and coming to live in Japan again..."  
"That was unexpected." Syaoran replied. "Did she say why?"  
"No, she hasn't." Sakura replied.  
"It will be good to see her and Yuna again." Yukito smiled as he gently placed Shana back in the cot.  
Sakura nodded agreement.  
Touya nodded to Syaoran's hand, "Is that from holding Sakura's hand while she was in labour?"  
Syaoran looked at his bruised hand and smiled. "Oh-yeah,"  
Sakura felt her face pale, "Oh Syaoran, I'm so sorry..." she apologised.  
Touya snorted, "Monster."  
Sakura shot him a glare. "Touya!" she growled.  
"It's not that bad, honestly." Syaoran shrugged, "I've had worse injuries."  
Yukito just shook his head in exasperation.

Fujitaka gently patted Sakura's head. "We'll leave you to have some privacy. Look after yourself." He smiled.  
Sakura smiled weakly and Syaoran thanked the three for visiting as they left the room.

Once they had left, however, Shana started crying. Sakura wanted to get up and tend to her, but she herself was a mess. She was in desperate need of a shower and was starving.  
Instead, Syaoran picked Shana up and checked to see if she needed her nappy changed. "I think she's hungry." He said after a few minutes.  
Sakura held her arms out for their child so she could feed her, and Syaoran handed Shana over with a smile.

* * *

 **And that was chapter ten! I really ummed and ahhed over it and struggled with some parts. Initially I was going to have Sakura go through a home birth, but I decided against it. I was asking mum about what the hospital staff do after the mother has given birth to give me a bit of insight. A family friend of mine had a little baby girl a few weeks ago as well. Mum made me go shopping for baby clothes and I was like "wow so tiny" hahaha.**

 **Anyhow, I would like to send a big thank you once again to my awesome reviewers. I should probably mention that, in my last chapter when i mentioned the hate i was getting in reviews, they were actually guest reviews and I delete them if they aren't helpful or are just plain rude (so none of that was towards you lovely people, ok?)**

 **Am I improving? I want to go back to earlier chapters a bit later and revise them when I'm feeling well enough to do so. Especially with the conversations and interactions. I figured out that the way I'm picturing the scenes doesn't always come across on the page very well, so I'll work on that. Sorry for rambling!**

 **Questions, thoughts, concerns?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. Author's note will be at the end :)**

* * *

Although it was nice to be home and Sakura was more comfortable, it was still going to take quite some time to adjust to their lives as parents.  
Between being woken constantly throughout the night resulting in little sleep and their busy days, both were utterly exhausted by the end of the first week.

Syaoran answered the door to find the familiar faces of Akiho and Yuna. Akiho's platinum blonde hair was still the same, with an added accessory of a pale blue ribbon. Yuna hadn't changed much either, which didn't surprise Syaoran in the least.  
He smiled and let them in, pulling the door closed behind the pair.  
"It's nice to see you again." Akiho smiled. "How is Sakura?"  
Syaoran laughed. "We're both exhausted. Sakura's just feeding Shana, so she'll be out shortly. Can I offer you anything?"  
"I wouldn't mind a cup of tea." Akiho replied.  
Yuna smiled, "I'll have the same."  
Syaoran nodded. "Have a seat-oh, what about Momo?"  
Akiho looked down at the little plush rabbit sitting in her hand bag. "Momo? Do you want anything?"  
The rabbit yawned. "Something sweet would be nice."  
Syaoran nodded and headed towards the kitchen while Akiho and Yuna made their way to the lounge.

Sakura walked out carrying Shana and smiled upon seeing the pair. "Akiho! Thank you for coming." She beamed. "And you too, Yuna, Momo."  
"It was our pleasure." Yuna replied kindly. "Who is this?" he asked, nodding towards the young baby.  
Sakura smiled as she sat down and sat Shana on her knee. "This is Shana."  
"Her clothes are so cute! Did Tomoyo make them?" Akiho asked.  
Momo crawled out of Akiho's handbag and walked across the couch to hop onto the coffee table and onto the couch Sakura was sitting on, walking over to Shana.  
"Yes, Tomoyo did." Sakura answered. "She also made some of my maternity wear."  
"That's amazing!" Akiho's eyes shined.  
Yuna couldn't hold back a laugh. "There's something oddly strange about seeing Kero's face printed all over that."  
Akiho frowned. "Yuna, that's not very nice."  
"Sorry." He laughed.  
"This child certainly has Sakura's eyes." Momo said.

Syaoran walked in carrying a tray and gave Akiho and Yuna their tea and placed a bowl of sweets on the table.  
"How long will you be in Japan for?" he asked as he sat down.  
"We're thinking of settling down, actually. I've learnt a lot during my travels." Akiho replied.  
Momo tossed a chocolate in her mouth and chewed it.  
"How was America?" Sakura asked.  
"It was certainly interesting. I'm not too sure what to make of it." Akiho replied.  
"How so?" Sakura asked.

Before Akiho could answer, Kero came zooming into the lounge. "I smell food! Why didn't anyone tell me?" he complained loudly.  
"You weren't invited." Momo shrugged before tossing another chocolate in her mouth.  
Kero glared at Momo. "Think you're funny, huh?"  
"No, just stating the facts." Momo retorted.  
Akiho frowned, "Momo!"  
Syaoran laughed.  
"How were your magic studies over there?" Sakura switched topic.

Kero and Momo continued arguing with each other. Momo savagely shoved the last remaining chocolate in her mouth and watched as Kero's expression turned to one of utter defeat.

Akiho looked a little unsure. "Um...well..."  
"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." Sakura added quickly, seeing the look of discomfort on Akiho's face.  
"It's not that-it's just so embarrassing!" Akiho answered.  
Sakura and Syaoran both looked somewhat confused.  
"Akiho accidentally set some things on fire several times." Momo elaborated. "Then when she tried to put them out, she nearly flooded the area."  
Ah. Her control sucked.  
Akiho buried her red face in her hands.  
Sakura couldn't help feeling stunned. Before the silence could drag on any longer she quickly spoke. "Don't worry! I'm sure you just need more time and practice..." she tried to console Akiho, and then a sudden idea struck her. "Ah! I know-I can try and help you if you like?"  
Syaoran looked at Sakura sceptically. "Are you sure you can handle that?"  
"Oh come on, my control isn't terrible." Sakura muttered.  
Akiho smiled, "Thank you for the offer, but you have Shana to look after now..."  
"Hasn't Yuna been helping you out?" Sakura suddenly asked.  
Akiho blushed again. "It isn't his fault, it's mine..."  
Momo snorted. "She gets too flustered and totally botches it."  
"You didn't have to put it that way." Akiho muttered irritably. "Enough about me-tell me about how you've been!"

Sakura laughed. "These last few months have been pretty chaotic."  
"Chaotic is an understatement." Syaoran muttered.  
Yuna raised his brow with curiosity. "Why's that?"  
"Sakura couldn't stop bumping into things or misjudging where to put things." Kero answered. He and Momo had finally stopped arguing, but it didn't stop the two from pulling faces at one another.  
Sakura frowned, "Kero!"  
"She also tripped over things often." Syaoran teased.  
Sakura pouted. "You two..."  
"Not to mention those cravings and the morning sickness." Kero added, "Not gunna miss that."  
Akiho looked thoughtful. "That sounds rough..."  
Sakura smiled as she looked at her daughter in her arms. "It was all worth it."  
"May I hold her?" Akiho asked.  
"Of course." Sakura smiled and stood, carrying Shana over to Akiho.

Akiho took the small infant in her arms and Shana stared up at her with her big green eyes. Akiho stared back and smiled, "oh, she's so adorable."  
Sakura laughed, "Tomoyo was so disappointed that she couldn't come and see her the day she was born." She said, "When she came over the other day, she couldn't stop taking photos and videos of her. I can't imagine what she'll do when we reach her first birthday."  
Syaoran groaned. "Let's not think about that right now-she'll probably plan the whole thing..."  
Yuna and Akiho laughed.

Shana started crying, startling Akiho and Sakura took her.  
"Seems she needs her nappy changed." Sakura murmured.  
"I'll take her," Syaoran said, standing up.  
"Thanks." Sakura smiled, and he took Shana from her arms before heading down the hall.

Sakura sat back down with a soft sigh. "We haven't had a decent night's sleep for a while."  
"Wasn't she just born last week?" Yuna asked with confusion.  
She groaned. "Yes, but all throughout the pregnancy my sleep was interrupted. Getting up constantly to go to the toilet, vomiting, attempting to find a comfortable position to sleep in..."  
Akiho looked concerned. "If you and Syaoran need a night to yourselves, we don't mind helping."  
"Thank you, Akiho. We probably will at some point, but right now I don't think I'd be able to stand being separated from her." Sakura smiled.  
Yuna looked mildly relieved.  
"How long is Syaoran off work for?" Yuna asked.  
"Three weeks. That's all they'd give him." Sakura replied.  
Akiho gasped, "That's not very long..."  
Sakura smiled a little sadly, "It's better than nothing, I guess."  
"Hopefully that will be long enough to help the two of you get used to being parents." Yuna smiled kindly.

Somehow Sakura doubted they'd be used to it after three weeks. She felt it was probably going to take a lot longer to truly get used to it.

"So, do you think you'll have another child in the future?" Akiho asked casually.  
Sakura blinked. "Uh-well...I...I'm not sure at this point..."  
"I think we'd rather wait a while before deciding." Syaoran added as he walked out, amused. He sat down holding Shana and Sakura had to fight the urge to take a picture on her phone and set it as her lock screen.  
"I guess you'd want to get used to being a parent first, huh?" Akiho mused.  
"I think it's more that it would be very hard to find time alone without being interrupted." Yuna murmured as he sipped his tea.  
"Did you really have to put that image in other people's heads?" Kero muttered.  
Yuna just smiled curtly.  
"So what do you think you'll do for work?" Sakura diverted the topic.  
Akiho looked a bit unsure. "I don't really know..."  
"Akiho, you don't have to work." Yuna said softly.  
Akiho shook her head. "No! I should be working and earning my own income like everyone else!" She insisted.  
"What sort of work were you thinking of looking at?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
Akiho blinked. "Oh...I studied medicine and pharmaceuticals while I was in Germany. Most of my time in Los Angeles I spent learning about a different kind of magic." She explained.  
"Were you studying western magic?" Syaoran asked.  
She nodded. "Yes. I found it rather confusing though, to be totally honest."  
Syaoran shrugged.  
"So, do you think you'll look for a job as a pharmacist then?" Sakura asked.  
"No...I don't think so. I'm not sure yet." Akiho fidgeted with the sleeve of her pale-yellow cardigan.  
"Did you learn anything about stem cell research while studying medicine?" Syaoran inquired curiously.  
Akiho's face lit up with recognition. "Oh, yes!"

Syaoran and Akiho discussed the topic, and Sakura listened out of curiosity. She asked a few questions here and there to help herself in understanding the conversation, but with all the different medical terms flying around everywhere, it was a little hard to keep up.  
Sakura noticed Yuna watching Akiho tenderly and she smiled to herself.

...

Sakura smiled at her baby daughter who had finally fallen asleep. It was getting late and Sakura was exhausted from not only their long day, but also her total lack of sleep. Leaving the nursery, she made her way down to the bedroom where Syaoran was already lying in bed.  
She changed and crawled in beside him, snuggling close.  
"Did she fall asleep easily?" Syaoran mumbled tiredly.  
"Yeah." Sakura mumbled her reply, "Let's get some sleep while we can."  
Syaoran turned off the lamp in silent agreement with her, and then the two fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was shorter (and probably a little boring maybe? I have read it like, eight times) Anyhow, I'm a bit stuck on ideas, so I'll have a look around and see if anything inspires me. I was talking to my mum about things I did as a baby. Apparently I used to sit in a big blue bucket and have baths in it during the summer. We have a photo of it, too.**

 **I want to focus on the things new parents might experience while raising their first born. It will be a challenge for me but I'll do my best.**

 **Uhhh, don't expect an update for about three weeks. I'm going on holiday to Claire Valley in South Australia, and I leave tomorrow. Just warning you.**

 **Questions, thoughts, concerns?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, I'm back from my holiday in South Australia! Here's a new chapter, and please read the Authors Note at the end. Thanks.**

* * *

Shana's cries woke the couple in the early hours of the morning. Sakura was about to sit up, but Syaoran stopped her. "Don't worry, I'll go to her." He murmured.  
"M'kay..." Sakura mumbled sleepily. She had already been up several times to tend to their daughter and had barely gotten any sleep.  
Syaoran stood up and walked down to the nursery, walking in and over to the cot. He lifted her up into his arms and hushed her as he checked to see if she needed her nappy changed.  
She did, so he took care of that and managed to rock her back to sleep after a while and finally, he headed back to bed.  
Sakura had well and truly fallen back to sleep, so careful not to wake her, he crawled in beside her and closed his eyes.

...

He woke later in the morning to find that Sakura was already out of bed. Syaoran stood and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a green shirt before heading out into the kitchen, where Sakura was sitting holding Shana.  
Sakura looked up and smiled. "Look Shana, daddy's awake."  
Syaoran smiled and walked over to them, giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek. Shana made a few gurgling sounds and he chuckled.  
"Do you feel up to going out for a while today?" he asked Sakura.  
"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe we should do some shopping while we're out." She replied with a smile and looked to Shana, "Someone needs new nappies."  
He laughed, "Charming."  
She frowned in confusion, "But it's true."  
Syaoran's eyes shone with amusement.  
"You go back to work next week... I don't know what I'll do without you." She sighed as she gently stroked Shana's head, watching her tenderly.  
He gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't get more time off work." He apologised.  
She gave him a smile, though it was strained.  
Seeing her expression, he leant in and kissed her cheek, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Have you eaten?"  
She shook her head. "No. Hey-it's my turn to cook today!" she frowned as he moved into the kitchen.  
He raised his brow. "Oh, is it? Can't say I recall."  
She cracked a smile and started giggling. "Ok you, take your daughter so your dear wife can make breakfast." Sakura smiled as she stood and walked around to him.  
"Yes ma'am." He winked, and Sakura laughed again.  
Syaoran took Shana from her arms and into his own, leaving Sakura in the kitchen while he played with his daughter.  
Sakura would glance over occasionally and smile widely as she watched her husband interact with their child, and she wished she could record it. Sadly, she had to focus on breakfast instead.

They left the house early that afternoon with Shana in the pram. The weather was getting quite cold, so they had been sure to dress warmly and ensured that Shana was warm as well.  
"I guess it will start snowing in the next few weeks." Sakura thought out loud.  
"I wish it wouldn't." Syaoran mumbled.  
Sakura laughed. "You really hate winter, don't you?"  
He rolled his eyes. "I don't hate it..."  
"But you don't like it either." She teased.  
"I don't like the cold."  
"I know. Winter's the time of year you steal the bed covers from me." She continued to poke fun at him.  
"Oh, like you can talk!" he laughed. "I seem to recall you wrapping yourself in them last night."  
"Darn, I've been caught." She sighed and then smiled. "Christmas is coming up. I wonder what gifts we should get everybody."  
Syaoran hummed in thought. "I don't know right now... Everyone's been so helpful this past year. Maybe we should ask?"  
"Good idea." Sakura agreed, "Oh-but what should I get you?"  
"You don't have to get me anything." He smiled.  
She frowned. "You always get me something for Christmas. Come on, isn't there anything you want?"  
"I'll think about it." He chuckled.  
"You better." She grinned.

They stopped in at the supermarket to get any necessities they needed, including ingredients for dinner and of course, nappies.  
On their way down the street, they passed the jewellery store and stopped.  
"Should we get a charm while we're out?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura's lips curved up into a gentle smile. "Sure."

With that decision, they entered the store and made their way to the area where the gold charms were displayed. Sakura found herself having a hard time choosing, unable to decide on what might be good. There were little teddy bears and other cute animals, such as cats and mythical creatures like unicorns. She spotted hearts with engravings on the metal's surface, and detailed flower charms. She spotted a few that she didn't mind the look of, but she wasn't sure if they suited Shana at all. Shana was an embodiment of their happiness, and she wanted something to reflect that.  
"Any ideas?" she asked Syaoran, who was looking into the glass cabinet deep in thought.  
He looked up as he heard her voice and hummed. "What about that star in the top corner?"

Sakura looked to where he was pointing and noticed a small five-pointed star charm that had little diamond stones in each point. Sakura had only glanced over it earlier when she had been looking, but now that she paid more attention to it, she quite liked it.  
Shana was their light, their hope and their future.  
"That's pretty cute." She smiled.  
"I thought it would be suitable for her." Syaoran smiled, "What do you think?"  
Sakura nodded agreement. "I think it works, especially for our family."  
He made a small noise of amusement.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." He laughed.  
Sakura puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "If you say so." She mumbled with a hint of sarcasm.

After purchasing two of the same charm and having Shana's name and birthdate engraved on them, they headed home via the park.  
They walked along the path side by side, savouring their time together as well as the beautiful scenery. Each of the seasons had their own little charm to them, and although the bare trees often looked quite lonely, it was refreshing when new shoots started growing in the Spring.

Syaoran glanced over at Sakura and smiled.

Things were nice. Things were calm.

...

Syaoran was well and truly awake by the time he needed to be up for work. Shana had kept both him and Sakura awake throughout most of the night, and it was no real surprise that they were sort of getting used to it.  
He glanced over at Sakura who was now lying on her stomach looking very bored. "Do you want breakfast? Since we're awake."  
"Okay." She mumbled tiredly.  
He sighed and then sat up. He was sure Shana would wake up again soon.

Syaoran got dressed and then made his way out to the kitchen to start on making breakfast, and as he had expected, heard Shana's cries from the nursery.  
A few moments later Sakura walked into the kitchen with Shana, "I'll be in the nursery..." she yawned.  
"Do you want a cup of coffee?" he asked as he moved about the kitchen.  
"Yes please." Sakura replied as she left the kitchen.

Syaoran set himself to work in the kitchen, and shortly after Sakura had left for the nursery, Kero meandered into the kitchen looking triumphant.  
"Oh yeah! I just finished the game I started last night!" he announced proudly.  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Keep up that level of gaming, and I'll start making you pay the electricity and internet bill."  
Kero's face suddenly changed to one of annoyance. "Hey! That's uncalled for!"  
"Tell that to Sakura." Syaoran muttered.  
"Hey-where's Sakura?" Kero suddenly asked, his face relaxing into an expression of curiosity.  
"You mean you're actually going to ask her?" he asked sceptically.  
Kero scrunched up his face. "No! I was just wondering why she wasn't out here."  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and picked up the toast on the plate in front of him, spreading butter across it. "You must sure be deaf. She's in the nursery with Shana." He answered Kero's question.  
"I'm not deaf!" Kero shouted.  
"Uhuh." Syaoran ignored him and continued with making breakfast before seating himself at the table to eat.

Sakura appeared after he had finished eating, holding Shana in her arms. Syaoran reached out to take Shana and Sakura handed her over as she sat down to eat, picking up the toast and sticking it in her mouth.  
Just as she bit down, she watched as Shana projectile vomited all over Syaoran.  
She burst into a fit of giggles, partly from being grossed out and partly from the look of utter disgust on Syaoran's face. Kero was in a full fit of laughter, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.  
"Good morning to you too." He muttered.  
Shana made a little noise and lifted her hands, getting her little fingers covered in the vomit and proceeded to smother it everywhere.  
Sakura felt herself laugh harder as he stood up to clean the mess, leaving her and Kero to laugh themselves to tears.

* * *

 **Alright. First and foremost, thank you for reading. I had a wonderful holiday up in South Australia and the scenery was beautiful. I would like to thank those who have taken the time to offer me ideas, as I was having some trouble with how to go about the next few chapters. Chapter thirteen is in the works, so I hope you look forward to it!**

 **Now, these are the sorts of reviews I absolutely do not tolerate and I will delete.**

Guest: Oh bored... This is the most boring chapter ever. It is so dissapointing. I'm excited to see this chapter because of the previous chapter when their baby finally arrived. I'm hoping for more Syaoran and Sakura since this story should revolve around them and them alone. Instead of writing a chapter where they finally took home their baby for the first time and cherish her, you made this boring irrelevant chapter about Yuna and Akiho. What the... What the heck is the connection of this chapter to the previous chapter! There's none! This is nothing but about Akiho and Yuna,mostly Akiho and her stupid job that I didn't even undestand a s*** they blabbered about. And I'm not even interested about them or her cell whatever her course or job is. I don't give a damn about them. Heck why would I care about Akiho's job or the way Yuna looking at Akiho? THIS CHAPTER IS SO EXTRA. Please can you just focus on Syaoran and Sakura. You can't even make it right about Syaoran and Sakura's  
relationship and now you're gonna dedicate a freaking ONE WHOLE CHAPTER only for those irrelevant characters and their stupid issues. Are you kidding me? Oh dear lord... Please don't do this again. Never ever dedicate a one whole chapter to irrelevant characters and their irrelevant issues. That's so annoying and very dissapointing.

 **Not only is this rude, but it offers me absolutely no help at all. So thank you anon, for your incredibly unhelpful and not even remotely constructive review. Do not swear at me in your reviews. It is immature and childish. Do not tell me how I should write my own story-I have a plan in mind and I will not stray from it. Just because I introduced Akiho and Yuna into the story, does mot mean the story itself will stop revolving around Syaoran and Sakura. So once again, if you do not like my story or are merely here to _abuse me, then see yourself out the door and don't let it hit you on the way out._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I just want to say thank you everyone for your support and encouragement, it really means a lot to me. I love encouraging reviews just as much as I love getting opinions on how I can improve things. My point with last chapters Authors Note was merely to say "if you have nothing nice to say, then leave".**

 **So, I hope you will all enjoy!**

* * *

Syaoran stared up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was nearly eleven thirty, and he hadn't been able to leave work yet. There were too many documents he needed to go through before the meeting in two days' time, effectively preventing him from leaving work on time.  
He was anxious to get home. In particular, to get home to Sakura and their daughter.

He was worried for Sakura. He'd been working overtime quite a lot recently, leaving her to take care of Shana alone. He wanted to be home to take care of Shana too-he missed her, and he also missed his time with Sakura. He bit his lip. He needed to do something.

A knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts and he looked up, spotting Akiho standing in the doorway.  
"I bought you some coffee-I noticed you seemed a bit distressed earlier." She said as she walked in and set the mug down on his desk.

Akiho had started working as part of the team not long after she had returned to Japan. With her added help, things were moving along faster than before. Syaoran hated to think what things would be like if she wasn't there to help take care of things. She could be a bit scatterbrained, but she worked effectively as part of the team.

"Thank you." Syaoran replied as he picked up the mug.  
She smiled kindly. "Are you worried about Sakura and Shana?"  
Syaoran sighed softly and nodded. "I want to be home. I can't be at work constantly-it's not fair on Sakura or Shana." He murmured as he stared into the mug.  
He glanced up at Akiho, who seemed to be deep in thought.  
"What is it?" he asked with a small frown.  
She blinked and lifted her eyes to meet his. She smiled kindly, "I don't mind helping out. I get my work done fairly quickly anyway, so why don't you head home? I'll finish up."  
Syaoran shook his head, "no, i can't ask you to do that... You have Yuna and Momo waiting for you as well."  
Akiho's face became serious. "Please-you should be at home. I know we get paid for overtime, but we do have families-and yours needs you. I'm sure Yuna and Momo can cope without me for a few more hours, but you and Sakura are new parents. You need each other."

Syaoran still wasn't comfortable with leaving the work to her. Not because he didn't trust her, but because it felt wrong. What she said made sense to him, but he would still feel guilty forcing extra work on her.

She noticed his expression and she smiled again. "Why don't you take it home with you instead?" Akiho suggested.  
Syaoran thought for a moment. He preferred not to take work home, but in this case, it might be more favourable. He nodded. "Okay. I'll do that then."  
"I'll let the others know for you." Akiho smiled brightly.  
Syaoran smiled at that, "Thanks."

When he arrived home, he found Sakura in the nursery humming a soft lullaby to Shana. He wanted to be able to hold his daughter, but he didn't want to wake her.  
Sakura stopped her tune and smiled as he approached.  
Syaoran gazed down at the little bundle with a tender smile and slid his arm around Sakura's waist as he allowed his head to rest against hers.  
She made a gesture for them to leave the room and he followed her out, gently closing the door behind him.

They sat down in the lounge, where Sakura leant in and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"You're warm." She mumbled as she snuggled closer to him.  
Syaoran couldn't help his amusement in response to her actions.  
"Sorry I'm late." He apologised softly, kissing the top of her head.  
"Don't be." She replied, "Though...is everything going okay at work, Syao? You seem a bit over stressed."  
Sakura could tell easily he was exhausted more than usual and was worrying about her and Shana. She had noticed his cues a while ago.  
Syaoran was quiet for a moment as he thought over her words. He closed his eyes as he breathed in her gentle scent, sighing into her hair softly. "I am stressed." He admitted.  
"Talk to me." She whispered softly.  
He squeezed her body softly against his. "I can't keep working overtime like this. It's not fair on the two of you."  
She pulled back and smiled softly as she cupped his face gently. "It's not fair on you either, silly. You're exhausted."  
He felt himself smile at her words. "Yeah, I am." He admitted. "I'll talk to my boss about it."  
She smiled up at him brightly, "I'm sure things will work out. And if he says no, I'll march down there myself!"  
He laughed, "I don't think you need to go that far."  
Sakura rolled her eyes playfully. "Now, why don't we head to bed, since we're both exhausted?"

Syaoran nodded agreement and she stood, holding her hand out for him to take. He stood and took her hand as they walked down to their room together, both ready for a decent night's sleep.

Luckily enough, the couple were only interrupted once during the night by Shana, who then slept solidly from two until seven, allowing Sakura and Syaoran to get some rest much to their relief.

...

The weekend swung around quickly. It had started snowing during the week, though not much fell, but it was still freezing outside.  
Sakura sat in the lounge room with Tomoyo, who was delightfully filming Syaoran playing with Shana.  
The little infant responded to her father with little baby noises, gurgling and kicking her tiny legs.  
"Oh, isn't she just the _cutest_ thing?" Tomoyo squealed in delight.  
Sakura giggled. "Yeah, even when she does vomit and wake us up constantly." She joked lightly.  
"Oh dear-have an accident, did we?" Tomoyo asked as she continued to film Shana and Syaoran.  
Sakura felt herself start to giggle uncontrollably and Syaoran stuck his tongue out at her. Tomoyo looked at Sakura expectantly, waiting for an explanation.  
"Shana vomited on Syaoran before work the other week." Sakura explained as she continued to giggle.  
"Oh my." Tomoyo gasped.  
"It stank." Syaoran shuddered at the memory.  
Sakura laughed.  
"You weren't laughing when she vomited on you last night." Syaoran spoke flatly.  
Sakura waved it off. "Can you blame me? It was late, and I was tired."  
"That's true, but my point still stands." Syaoran added triumphantly.  
Sakura sighed in defeat.

"So, are you two getting used to being parents yet?" Tomoyo asked as she continued to film the little baby.  
Sakura smiled awkwardly, "I'm still getting used to it. Right Syaoran?"  
"We both are," he laughed lightly.  
"Have you two decided if you'll get a family picture taken with the three of you?" Tomoyo then asked, her eyes sparkling.  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura who made eye contact with him. Uh-oh. Tomoyo had that look in her eyes again.  
"Uh...n-not really?" Sakura replied.  
"Then, will you allow me the honour of doing your family photos?" she asked excitedly.  
Sakura laughed nervously. Her best friend looked so excited for the opportunity that it was a little hard to say no.  
"Sure?"  
"Oh, thank you Sakura! I promise they'll be stunning!"  
Sakura was positive they would be. After all, this was Tomoyo, and she always took her video editing and photography seriously, particularly if it was related to Sakura.  
She and Syaoran made eye contact and they both shrugged. Having family photos would be a nice addition to their walls, after all.  
"Well then, how about tomorrow? We can have lunch together, too." Tomoyo suggested.  
Sakura looked to Syaoran, "We don't have anything planned, other than going to my dad's for dinner. Are you okay with it, Syaoran?"  
Syaoran looked up for a moment and nodded, "I'm fine with that."  
"Great! I think mother will be home as well, and I know she'd love to see the three of you." Tomoyo added cheerfully.  
"It will be great to catch up with her again." Sakura agreed, "Oh-Tomoyo, about work..."

Tomoyo turned her full attention to Sakura, ready to listen to whatever her friend had to say or ask.

"I was wondering if it would be alright for me to bring Shana along to the studio, just until we can find a suitable baby sitter for her." Sakura said, "I know it's unprofessional, but-"  
Tomoyo clasped her hands, "You don't need to worry, Sakura. Of course you can."  
Both Sakura and Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief.  
"My dad is going to look after her on Tuesdays and Thursdays, once I come back, so it will just be the other three days for the moment." Sakura explained.  
"You're not coming back to work for another few weeks yet, though." Tomoyo pointed out.  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah. Syaoran and I just want to be prepared."  
The raven-haired woman smiled. "It is best to plan ahead. And speaking of-in the event that you would allow me to take your family photos, I prepared multiple sets of outfits for the three of you!" Tomoyo declared.  
Both Sakura and Syaoran stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Shana made a small noise.  
"T-Tomoyo..." Sakura sweat dropped.  
Syaoran sighed, "I really shouldn't be surprised. It is you, after all."  
Tomoyo laughed.  
"So… what time should we...?" Sakura asked as she tried to recover from her friends' antics.  
"How about around two?" Tomoyo suggested.  
Syaoran nodded, "Sounds good."  
"Alright-two it is." Sakura smiled. "Hmm...depending on how long we're at your house, we might have to let dad know where we're coming from." She added thoughtfully.  
"I can call him, if you want?" Syaoran suggested.  
"No that's fine, I'll call him. Besides, there's something I want to ask him about anyway." Sakura answered.  
Tomoyo continued to smile, "I'll head home and leave you three in peace. I have some things I want to organise for tomorrow."  
"Ah-ok," Sakura stood and walked Tomoyo to the door, "We'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Bye Sakura-I hope you can sleep well tonight." Tomoyo said as she stepped outside, earning a small laugh from Sakura.

...

"Dad, we're here!" Sakura called out through the house as she and Syaoran walked down to the kitchen. Shana was asleep in Syaoran's arms, looking quite peaceful for the moment.  
Fujitaka peered around the corner and smiled, "Hello you two," he greeted as they entered the kitchen, seating themselves at the table.  
Syaoran gently shifted Shana in his arms to allow for the both of them to be more comfortable.  
"Are Touya and Yukito not here yet?" Sakura asked.  
"Ah-they went out to get some ingredients for dinner." He answered. "Would you like some tea?"  
"Yes please." Sakura replied with a smile.  
Syaoran shook his head, "Thank you for asking, but I'm fine."  
Fujitaka nodded and turned to start brewing the tea.

Shana shifted in Syaoran's arms, snuggling closer, but didn't wake. Sakura smiled, "She's all tired out from today, huh?"  
"You said that Tomoyo was doing your family photos, right? Did it take a long time?" Fujitaka asked from where he stood, making tea.  
"Oh, no, but we did have lunch with her and Sonomi as well." Sakura explained cheerfully.  
"Ah, I see." Her father smiled. He walked over and set the cup on the table in front of Sakura, who thanked him.  
"So, when are you getting the photos?" he then asked.  
"Tomoyo said that with work, it should take two or so weeks." Sakura replied, "I just hope she doesn't overwork herself to get it done in that time frame."  
Syaoran highly doubted Tomoyo would see it as extra work.  
"Did you find that thing I asked about last night?" she then asked.  
Fujitaka looked up and smiled, "Yes-hang on a moment, I'll go get it for you."

He left the kitchen, leaving Sakura with Syaoran and Shana. Syaoran looked at Sakura with confusion, "What was it you asked him for?"  
"Dad kept some things from when I was a baby to give to me. He mentioned them a while ago, but I never got around to asking him about them." Sakura explained.  
"Oh yeah. I do remember you mentioning that a while ago." Syaoran recalled.

The man returned with a small yellow bag and handed it to Sakura, "Hopefully you'll find these helpful." He smiled.  
Sakura beamed, "Thank you, dad."

They were distracted by the door opening and closing, followed by Touya's voice.  
"We're back."  
Sakura smiled at her older brother as he walked in, "Welcome back! Hi Yukito."  
Touya handed the bag of shopping over to Fujitaka before getting himself a drink from the fridge.  
Yukito smiled, "Hello-oh, Shana's asleep?"  
"Yes, though I suspect she'll wake up shortly." Sakura admitted, and then turned to Touya. "Would you like to hold her?"  
"Sure, I guess." Touya grunted.  
Sakura grinned. He would never admit it, but Touya loved having the chance to interact with his niece, even if it was just holding her. She thought it was kind of adorable...except for the nickname he'd gifted Shana with.  
Syaoran begrudgingly allowed Touya to hold Shana, and both Sakura and Yukito laughed as Touya's expression slackened upon holding Shana.

The five of them chatted for a while until Shana woke up and started crying.  
Touya looked down. "Oh, the little monster is awake."  
Sakura frowned, "Touya!" she growled as she reached out to take Shana, pulling her into her arms. "It's okay sweetie, you're not a monster." Sakura murmured to her crying daughter as she stood up.  
Touya snorted, earning him a sharp glare from his younger sister before she left to tend to Shana in another room.

…

The family got home around nine that night. Sakura made her way to the bath while Syaoran watched over Shana, and then they swapped.  
When Syaoran got out, he found Sakura was no longer in the lounge room and assumed she was most likely in the nursery. He could sense her magic tingling lightly in the air, which piqued his interest as he made his way down the hall to where her aura was strongest.  
He came to a halt and stared in wonder at the magic filling the room: little glowing balls of light floated through the dark room, casting a soft light as Sakura hummed a gentle tune to Shana. This was definitely the work of one of the cards-Glow, specifically.

Syaoran smiled. The warmth of her star never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

 **I want to include the cards more in the upcoming chapters. Some things you can look forward to include Kero and Yue babysitting, and the cards interacting with Shana.**

 **I don't know if anyone's noticed (its probably glaringly obvious though) but I'm struggling with how to keep the characters in character. If you have any advice or anything on how I can improve, that would mean a lot to me!**

 **See you in chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I finally got this chapter written. I've been having trouble with writers block-figuring out how to get to the point I want to get to and finding the words. I've also had a terrible week, which hasn't been helping.**

 **Huge thank you to all the reviews everyone has been sending me. They've been really lovely to read and brighten up my day, even if it's only for a moment.**

* * *

Sakura sat in the lounge room with Tomoyo, gently bouncing Shana on her knee. It was evening and Syaoran had arrived home from work not long ago. The couple were surprised when Tomoyo had shown up unexpectedly on their doorstep, begging for a favour.  
"I'm really sorry for showing up out of the blue like this." Tomoyo apologised yet again.  
Sakura shook her head, "No, it's fine. Did something happen?" she asked with concern.  
Syaoran entered the room carrying a tray of teacups and set them down on the coffee table.  
Tomoyo nodded, "Do you remember that couple photo shoot I told you about a while ago?"  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah-it was the Christmas one you were really looking forward to, right?"  
Tomoyo nodded sadly. "Neither of the models can make it to the shoot next weekend due to some unforeseen circumstances."  
Sakura gasped. "Oh Tomoyo, I'm so sorry."  
"That must be really disappointing. What will you do?" Syaoran asked.  
Tomoyo looked at her two friends with hopeful eyes. "I realise that I may be asking too much at such short notice, but I'm begging you...please, please be my models for the photo shoot!" She begged.  
"What!?" Sakura and Syaoran reacted simultaneously.

Shana giggled.

"But-this is so sudden..." Sakura murmured.  
Tomoyo clasped her hands together. "I know, and I wouldn't be asking if there was any other choice! Please?"  
Sakura looked to Syaoran, who looked unsure. "I don't know..." he said.  
"I don't see why not to. I'm sure dad or Yukito wouldn't mind watching Shana for a day." Sakura smiled. "Besides, this really means something to Tomoyo. I'd like to help."

Syaoran faltered under Sakura's pleading gaze, but he still wasn't sure. He watched Shana for a moment, who was happily sitting on Sakura's knee and making cute little baby noises.

"Well...only if we can get Yukito or your father to babysit Shana. I'm not comfortable with letting strangers look after her." He said.  
Sakura blinked. "Why?"  
He raised his brow. "She's our daughter. We have no idea what her magic is capable of."  
Sakura looked down at Shana and laughed, "You do have a point..."  
Tomoyo looked thoughtful, "So does that mean she can make things happen?"  
"It's possible, though nothing's happened yet." Syaoran replied.  
Sakura lifted Shana up and touched their noses, "I'm sure things will be fine, right, Shana?"  
Shana smiled.  
"So, you'll really do it then?" Tomoyo asked, eyes bright with hope.  
Sakura nodded, "Of course-err, as long as we can get dad or Yukito to babysit, that is." She added, seeing Syaoran's small frown.  
"Thank you so much!" Tomoyo beamed. "I promise I'll make it worth your while!"  
Syaoran and Sakura both sweat dropped. Neither of them was sure what to expect, now.

Tomoyo left after finishing her tea, claiming she didn't want to impose on them any longer than she already had.  
Sakura held Shana while she fed her and looked up for a moment as Syaoran sat back down.  
"I texted Yukito to see if he was free next Saturday to babysit Shana." He said.  
"Thank you for this Syaoran." Sakura spoke sincerely, "It really means a lot to Tomoyo."  
He smiled, "I know."  
She looked to the framed photographs hanging on the wall. They were the family photos Tomoyo had organised for them a few weeks ago.  
"She did an amazing job on our family photos, don't you think? I think my favourite is the one of you and Shana." Sakura added.  
Syaoran nodded agreement, "I'm still amazed she was able to get them to us in such a short time frame though. I hope she got enough sleep in between work and her social life." He replied.  
Sakura was sure Tomoyo had spent at the very least, one whole night working on getting the photographs perfect.  
"I hope so." Sakura laughed and fixed her clothing back into place before burping Shana.  
Shana turned her head in Syaoran's direction and reached out her tiny arms.  
"Oh, someone wants a hug from daddy." Sakura giggled and handed her over to Syaoran.

Syaoran took Shana into his arms with a smile and she waved her little hands around. Syaoran caught one of her tiny hands with his larger ones and gently held it.  
Sakura watched as he mimicked Shana's little sounds; She loved watching Syaoran and Shana interact-she thought it was adorable and really sweet, and she never got tired of it.

Once Shana had tired herself out, Syaoran and Sakura tucked her in for the night before heading to bed themselves.

...

Sakura woke later than usual in the morning. Confused, she glanced at the clock to find it was nearly nine o'clock. She felt dread, her mind immediately turning to Shana. Was she ok? Why hadn't she been woken? Was she still asleep?

With too many questions spinning around her head, Sakura jumped to her feet and left the bedroom in a hurry. She started to panic when she found that Shana wasn't in the nursery and ran down to Kero's game room.  
She threw open the door, "Kero-where is Shana!?" she cried.  
Kero looked up from the comic he was reading. "Huh? Oh, she's right here."  
He turned his head to the bassinet where Shana was sleeping peacefully.

Sakura sank to the floor with relief. For a moment, she thought that Shana had been taken from them.  
"W-why didn't you wake me...?" Sakura breathed.  
"Well Syaoran thought it might be a good idea to let you sleep in today, since you've been having a hard time with sleep, so he asked me to look after Shana until you woke up." Kero explained with a shrug. "You okay? You look as if you were about to have a heart attack."  
Sakura gripped the door frame and tried her best to keep her voice as low as possible to avoid waking Shana. "That would be because I just woke up to find it was nine o'clock, and my daughter wasn't in the nursery!"  
"Okay, okay, calm down!" Kero held his paws up in defence.

Sakura took a couple of deep breaths to calm her racing heart. When she was finally calm, she found her smile. "Thank you, Kero."  
Kero looked surprised for a moment, and then his face turned smug. "Well, you can always count on me for anything. I am, after all, the guardian beast of the seal-hey!" his face drooped as he realised Sakura was no longer paying attention to him, and she had instead lifted Shana into her arms to cradle her.  
"Morning sweetie," Sakura cooed.  
"Sakuraaa don't ignore me!" Kero complained.  
She stood with Shana in her arms, "I heard you, Kero. By the way, I want to go out shopping a little later. Do you want to come?"  
"Will there be food involved?" Kero asked slyly.  
Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Thinking with your stomach, as usual. I might consider stopping at a cafe..."  
"You can count on me!" Kero declared, giving her thumbs up.  
Sakura just sighed and shook her head as she left the room, with Kero celebrating in the background.

Sakura dressed herself in warm clothing and made herself some toast for breakfast before starting on some house chores that needed doing, like the washing and vacuuming the floor. She kept Shana close to her as she completed her chores, hung the washing up to dry on the clothes drying rack and sorted through the clothes that were already dry before putting them away.  
During all of that, she had taken a break to feed Shana, and change her into a clean nappy.

By the time Sakura had finished, it was early afternoon. With a small sigh, she sat on the couch holding Shana steady. "What do you say, Shana? Shall we head out soon?"  
Naturally, the young infant didn't say anything or respond to her words, but Sakura knew that she wouldn't. Instead, she laughed, and then stood to get ready to go shopping.

...

Sakura was thankful that the stores were heated as she made her way through the shopping centre. There had been some snowfall, though not a lot, but that didn't change that it was freezing outside.  
While she had the chance, she wanted to shop for Syaoran's Christmas present while she shopped for a few other things as well. Thankfully, the shopping centre wasn't terribly busy since it was the middle of the day and students were at school.  
"Ok, let's go!" She murmured to herself.

She made her way through the crowds and spotted one of the shoe stores having a sale. She made her way over out of curiosity-Sakura stared at the winter shoes in thought, wondering if she should buy a new pair of boots since hers were beginning to wear out. She wondered if she'd need them right away, though, or if they could wait.  
"Psst!"  
Sakura snapped away from her thoughts and looked around, confused.  
"Hey Sakura!"  
She looked down at the pram and spotted Kero poking his head out. Sakura panicked for a moment as she worried someone might see him, and she looked around quickly to make sure no one was around before kneeling in front of the pram.  
"Kero! Don't poke your head out in public!" she hissed.  
Kero frowned, "I wouldn't have had to if you weren't staring off into space!" he retorted.  
Sakura sighed heavily. "What is it?"  
"I think Shana needs her nappy changed. It stinks." He answered.  
"Oh, ok." She replied and stood. _'Not today then,'_ she thought to herself as she pushed the pram away from the shoes and left the store to find the toilets.

After having changed Shana's nappy, Sakura finished up her main shopping before looking around for a possible gift. After another hour or so of browsing, she seated herself at a cafe with a small sigh of defeat.  
"No luck, huh?" Kero smiled sympathetically.  
Sakura shook her head, "No..."  
"One would think that after so many years of being together, you'd at least know what to get him." Kero snorted.  
That only made Sakura feel even more miserable.  
"Woah! I didn't mean to upset you!"  
Sakura sighed. "Maybe I should ask Chiharu for some advice, or Rika."  
Kero shrugged his little shoulders, "I guess having husbands of their own, they might have some ideas. Of course, they aren't as dense as you of course."  
Sakura glared at him. "You're pushing your luck. Guess I won't share any of the strawberry tart I ordered, then."  
Kero's face shattered. "What? Nooo, come one Sakura!"  
"No way." She replied flatly.  
Kero made puppy dog eyes at Sakura, which she ignored as the waitress walked over with her order. Sakura thanked her and continued to ignore Kero's pleading eyes as she ate her tart.

As she finished off the last of her strawberry tart, she remembered she needed to pick up some new shirts. So, she stood and walked around to the store she was looking for, hoping it wouldn't take too long to find what she wanted. As she stopped in front of the stand in the store that had the shirts she was looking for, she noticed Shana was becoming agitated, distracting her from the task at hand as she pulled the crying infant out of the pram and into her arms. She tried to calm her child, feeling a little embarrassed but thankful not many heads turned her way.  
Quickly, she picked up a couple of shirts she liked and made her way to the register to pay for them. She smiled apologetically at the young woman as she handed over the shirts.  
"It's ok, sweetie, we'll be home soon..." Sakura murmured to Shana softly as she managed to pull out her purse and grab the correct change.  
As she handed the money over, however, Sakura felt the familiar sensation of vomit down the front of her shirt. The employee looked slightly startled and Sakura forced herself to take a few deep breaths.  
"Miss, are you alright...?"  
Sakura did her best to keep smiling, "I'm sorry you had to see that, I'll be going now."

However, just as she finished her sentence, Shana then threw up on the brand-new shirts, too.

...

Syaoran listened as Sakura explained everything that had happened while she was out shopping, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not being there. He had been a little startled when he'd gotten a text from her, letting him know she had taken Shana to the doctors, and when he had called at the start of his break to check up on her, Sakura explained everything that had lead up to that point.  
"So, I was worried and took her to the doctors, just in case." Sakura finished.  
"And she's okay?" he asked.  
"The doctor said she was fine and that there wasn't anything to worry about..." Sakura replied with a sigh.  
"I'm sorry you had such a rough day. Are you home?" Syaoran said softly.  
"I'm fine, you don't need to worry! And yes."  
Syaoran smiled, "At the very least, it was nice of those store employees to help you out."  
"Yes! I really appreciated that-it was very kind of them. I just hope I didn't cause too much trouble for them." She chirped.  
He could hear her brighten even though they were only talking over the phone.  
"What's Shana doing now?" he asked.  
"Oh, Kero's playing with her. Oh... Thank you for this morning." She added.  
Syaoran realised she was thanking him for allowing her the chance to sleep in and rest. "It's fine. You needed it."  
Sakura laughed, "I guess I did. I shouldn't keep you any longer-I'll see you when you get home."  
"Sure. See you later." He replied, and Sakura ended the call. He placed his phone in his pocket and leant back in his seat, making a mental note to pick something up for Sakura on the way home to brighten her day a little.

* * *

 **Poor Sakura.**

 **Thanks for reading guys! I know the chapter wasn't exactly interesting (well I wrote it and read it a thousand times, so yeah) but I hope you'll find the next chapter interesting!**

 **Please drop by a review! Nothing rude, please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**G'day guys! As always, thank you for the reviews, they were lovely to read. I got a bit of feedback from a friend the other day and I learned something new about pregnancy! So at some point I'll be going back and fixing a few things.  
** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tomoyo had personally arrived to pick up the pair for the photo shoot in one of her fancy black limousines. Yukito had already arrived five minutes prior and was watching as Sakura rushed about making sure that everything was all set.

Shana, who was being held by Syaoran, was quite happily staring at Yukito while they waited.  
"Hey Sakura, you're going to be late if you keep running around like that." Kero spoke from where he hovered beside Yukito.  
Sakura came to a stop. She looked a little frazzled as she looked back and forth between Shana and the lounge room, wondering if there was anything else she needed to do.  
"Sakura, she'll be fine." Syaoran reassured her.  
Sakura still looked anxious. "Yes... but-I just want to make sure everything is ok..."  
Yukito smiled. "It's understandable that you're feeling anxious. You're not used to being parted from her, after all." He reasoned.  
Sakura nodded. "Yes. That makes sense." She breathed, and then murmured to herself. "Everything will surely be alright."

It had been a while since Syaoran had heard her speak her invincible spell. He knew that in the times she spoke those words, she was often anxious, worried about what might happen. She spoke those words to remind herself to believe in a warmer future.

"Alright! Let's go!" she smiled, stepped up to Shana and kissed her forehead softly. "See you tonight, Shana."  
Shana's lips curved up into a tiny smile for a moment, much to Sakura's delight.  
Yukito stepped forward to take the little girl and smiled kindly. "Have fun while you're out."  
Syaoran nodded, "I'm sure we will."  
Sakura turned to Yukito. "If anything comes up-anything-please call me." She said firmly.  
Of course, Yukito just smiled and nodded. "I promise I'll let you know should something happen. You can trust me to look after her."  
Sakura's face relaxed into a cheerful smile. "I know."  
"Ready?" Tomoyo asked with a smile.  
Sakura nodded. "Yes!"

Yukito and Kero watched as Sakura and Syaoran disappeared into the vehicle, which then drove off.  
"Get ready for a bunch of texts from Sakura asking about Shana." Kero snorted.  
Yukito chuckled, "She'll be fine. Now, what shall we do in the meantime...?"

...

Yukito finished reading the last page of the children's book he'd been reading to Shana for the past ten minutes and closed it. She had woken from one of her naps about half an hour ago.  
Kero drifted into the room holding Shana's bottle and handed it over to Yukito. "Finished reading to her, huh?"  
Yukito took the bottle and smiled, "For now, yes."  
Kero sat down on the arm of the couch and crossed his legs. "She seems quite calmed by you. I imagine that's one of the reasons Sakura and Syaoran asked you to look after her."  
"Touya was grumpy he couldn't help babysit." Yukito laughed.  
"Is he working again?"  
Yukito nodded, "He's helping move furniture today."  
"That guy sure does work a lot." Kero muttered and Yukito chuckled a little.  
"He doesn't work as often as he used to though, but Christmas is around the corner and he's been saving up for something big, I think." Yukito mentioned, "He won't tell me what, though."  
Kero tilted his head to the side, "Like...a Christmas present?"  
Yukito shrugged, "I'm not sure."

The two of them sat in silence as he fed Shana, who tilted her head away from the bottle a few times.  
Kero blinked, "She's not usually this fussy."  
Yukito laughed a little, "She probably wants Sakura."  
As she became slightly agitated, Yukito set Shana's bottle to the side to soothe her. Thankfully she calmed quite quickly, and although she remained a little fussy with her bottle, Yukito still managed to get her to take what she needed.  
Once he had finished, he set Shana on the couch with Kero and stood. "I'll go clean up in the kitchen. Can you sit with Shana for me?" Yukito asked.  
"Sure thing." Kero grinned and watched as Yukito disappeared into the kitchen.

Kero turned his attention back to Shana who stared at him curiously with her big green eyes, and he couldn't help but feel mushy, seeing how cute she was.  
He reached out and took her tiny hand in both of his paws, "Let's play some games together soon, kay?"  
Shana replied with a little gurgle and he laughed.  
Footsteps sounded behind Kero several moments later and he turned, "Did you get everything cleaned u-WOAH YUE?!" he shouted in surprise.

Yue, dressed in his usual silver and lavender robes, stood in the middle of the lounge room looking as bored as ever.

...

Syaoran sat down beside Sakura who was staring at her phone anxiously. Tomoyo was preparing lunch for them, as she had insisted to do so, so she was busy in the kitchen.  
Sakura sighed softly. "I hope Yukito is handling everything ok..."  
Syaoran smiled and gently placed his hand over hers, squeezing it gently. "I'm sure everything is fine." He assured her, though he couldn't help feeling a little anxious himself.  
Sakura nibbled her lip for a moment, her mind lost in thought. "Maybe I should call? I don't want to bother him though..."  
"I'll call. Hang on a moment." Syaoran said lightly as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and started dialling Yukito's number.  
"What? But..." she mumbled but stopped as he waited for Yukito to answer.  
Syaoran pulled his phone away from his ear when he got no answer.  
"He didn't pick up? Maybe he's busy with Shana..." Sakura murmured.  
"I'll try Kero, then." Syaoran shrugged.  
Sakura blinked, "Okay..."

It didn't take long for Kero to answer his phone. Sakura sighed with relief, while Syaoran was quick to ask about Shana and how she was. Satisfied, Syaoran ended the call and looked to Sakura, who was waiting anxiously.  
"Well?" she asked.  
He smiled, "It seems everything is fine. Shana was a little fussy during her feeding time, though, but otherwise there hasn't been any problems." Syaoran explained.  
Sakura allowed herself to relax, "Oh good." She smiled, "Did Kero mention anything else?"  
Syaoran shifted his gaze slightly and hesitated, but Sakura noticed immediately. She frowned, "Syaoran. What is it?" Sakura demanded.  
"I don't think we need to worry too much..." he tried to calm her, but his words only made her more worried.  
"What's happened Syaoran?" Sakura asked a bit more firmly.  
"Nothing has happened. Yue is there, though." He answered.  
"Yue? Oh! He hasn't had the chance to see Shana in quite a while!" Sakura said, "He must miss her..."  
Syaoran chuckled. "Perhaps so."

Tomoyo walked out smiling, carrying a plate of sandwiches in her hands. She set them down on the table before she sat down to join them.

"Were you talking about Yue?" she asked.  
Sakura nodded. "Syaoran called Kero before to find out how Shana was."  
"Ah, I see." Tomoyo giggled, "How long has it been since Yue last saw Shana?"  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other.  
"Hmm... maybe a month and a bit?" Sakura shrugged.  
"He doesn't really get to spend much time with Shana." Syaoran added, "Last time he only got a few minutes."  
Tomoyo smiled softly. "I'm sure he'll cherish her always."  
Sakura's eyes widened for a moment, and then her face softened. "Yes, I think so too."

...

Shana smiled up at Yue, who was now sitting with her and Kero on the couch. It had been about an hour since the phone call from Syaoran.  
Yue didn't speak much, which was normal, but even so, Shana really seemed to enjoy his presence.  
"I never would have pegged you to be the type that likes lookin' after little kids." Kero snickered.  
Yue didn't say anything, resulting in making Kero frown irritably.  
"She doesn't smile like that for me." He muttered.  
"It's because you scare her." Yue replied flatly.  
"Hey! I don't scare her-I'll make her smile, just you watch!" Kero declared and started pulling silly faces for Shana.  
Shana's smile faltered, and her lips quivered, and then she started crying.  
Kero looked shocked. "What?"  
"You scared her with that face of yours again." Yue sighed.  
Kero span around. "If anyone's face scared her, it's yours!" he snapped. "Stupid Yue..."

Kero turned, crossing his arms across his chest as he sulked. A few minutes later, Shana's cries stopped, and she was back to smiling.  
Kero quickly looked to Yue to see what he'd done to make her smile, but the man's face was straight as usual.  
"How'd you do it!?" Kero waved his arms in the air, frustrated. "Yue, show me!"  
"No way." Yue replied bluntly.  
If it were at all possible, Kero would probably have steam blowing out his ears.

At some point, Shana started to yawn, showing she was tired.  
Kero stood up, "I guess she needs to be put to bed for a nap..."  
Yue picked up the little baby girl and carried her down the hall with Kero flying behind.  
"She probably won't fall asleep that easily-wait, what!?" Kero stared with his jaw hanging open as Yue placed the already sleeping baby into the cot.  
"You've got to be kidding me! How do you get all the special treatment?" Kero pouted.  
"If you don't be quiet, you'll wake Shana up." Yue sighed and sat down in a chair.  
"Are you just gunna sit there until she wakes up?" Kero asked.  
Yue said nothing. Annoyed, Kero just sighed. "I'm gunna kill some time by playing a couple of games."  
Then, he disappeared from the room.

...

Sakura was exhausted. Between worrying about Shana and her time doing the photo shoot, she'd barely had any time to relax.  
It was dark by the time they'd finished the shoot, and Tomoyo had insisted on dropping them home.

Sakura could feel herself drifting off to sleep, but forced herself back to being alert, and would start to drift off again. Syaoran watched her as she went through the routine a few more times, until she finally slumped against his shoulder.  
Syaoran smiled and rested his head against hers.  
"Sakura's really tired, hm?" Tomoyo murmured, "I'll have to make it up to the two of you."  
"If you just show her the published photographs when they're out, I'm sure that will be enough." Syaoran replied.  
Tomoyo smiled softly. "Perhaps. I've organised for the two of you to be paid for your work today, of course."  
"Thank you." He replied.  
His phone vibrated in his pocket, so he pulled it out to find a text from Kero that reassured him and Sakura that everything was fine. Then, a photo came through. Kero had taken a picture of Yue interacting with Shana.  
"This will make Sakura happy when she wakes."  
Tomoyo raised her brow, "What?"  
Syaoran showed her the photo.  
"Sakura will be delighted!" Tomoyo beamed.  
Syaoran nodded. "Though...this means that Yue's been with Shana and Kero for pretty much the entire day..." he added.  
Tomoyo giggled. "That's kind of adorable."  
Syaoran didn't look so sure.

Sakura woke when they neared their house. She was a little confused and a bit disorientated for a moment, until she remembered where she was.  
"Oh...did I fall asleep? I'm sorry to trouble you." She apologised.  
"It's no trouble. Besides, you kind of needed it, right?" Tomoyo smiled.  
Sakura laughed. "Yes, I guess I did."  
The limousine came to a stop outside the small home and the door opened.  
"Again, thank you for today." Tomoyo bowed her head gratefully.  
Sakura smiled kindly. "It was our pleasure. I can't wait to see the pictures!"  
"I'll be sure to show the two of you." Tomoyo replied as the couple got out, "Take care."  
"You too, Tomoyo!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

They closed the door and waved as Tomoyo left, and then headed up to the door.  
"It's been a long day." Sakura sighed.  
Syaoran laughed, "It has. How are you feeling?"  
"I just want to get inside and see our daughter." She confessed, making him chuckle.

Both Sakura and Syaoran felt relief when they stepped into the warm house.  
"Kero, we're home!" Sakura called out.  
Kero popped his head around the corner. "Welcome back." He greeted.

The couple made their way into the lounge room where Yue was still sitting with Shana. He looked up and acknowledged their presence.

"Yue, it's good to see you." Sakura smiled, "Have you been looking after yourself?"  
"Yes. You don't need to worry." He answered as he stood with Shana and carried her over to Sakura.  
Sakura took her daughter into her arms. "I'm home, Shana."  
"I'll change back now." Yue said.  
Sakura looked up with surprise, but before she could stop him, Yukito already stood in his place.  
"Oh? It's night time?" Yukito asked.  
"Yeah...sorry for the trouble, Yukito." Sakura laughed awkwardly.  
"It's fine. Besides, I think my other self really wanted to spend time with Shana." He smiled.  
Sakura nodded agreement, "Yes, I think you're right."  
Shana nuzzled Sakura's chest, distracting her from the conversation. With a smile, she excused herself and carried Shana down to the nursery.

After seeing Yukito off and waiting for Shana to settle down for the night, Sakura and Syaoran headed to bed for the night. Kero, being exhausted from helping babysit Shana all day, had fallen asleep earlier with incredible ease. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he was able to fall asleep so easily.  
Sakura climbed into bed beside Syaoran and burrowed herself beneath the warm blankets.  
"It's cold." She complained.  
Syaoran chuckled. "It is the middle of winter."  
Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I know."  
He pulled her body close to his, surprising her for a minute, and then brushed some of her hair out of her eyes while his other hand held hers.  
She smiled softly, her eyes glowing with the love she felt for her husband, her chest full of warmth as she saw her love returned in his amber gaze.  
Gently, he pulled her face closer and lightly kissed her lips before nuzzling her neck affectionately.  
"Wait... What if Shana wakes up...?" Sakura mumbled through her haze.  
"She just went to sleep. She doesn't usually wake for a few hours." Syaoran reassured her.

Sakura thought about his words for a moment. It was true that they had barely had any time where it was just the two of them, without the disturbance of Shana waking. They were often both exhausted by the end of the day and usually just went to sleep.  
"Okay," she smiled.

She missed their time together, the time they spent alone with just the two of them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, as well as a really hard time. Due to my doctor telling me I have to come off certain medications after a treatment I just had, the next chapter might take longer than usual for me to get up as I'll be quite unwell during the period of time I'm adjusting. It was already quite a struggle to finish this off today hahaha.**

 **Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome, of course. So please drop by a review, whether you're just telling me you've enjoyed it or if you think I could work on something a bit better (in a polite manner lol). Have a wonderful week, everyone, and take care of yourselves!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I've been a bit stuck on the story (Trying to figure out how to get from one part to the next). I'm not totally happy with this chapter.  
** **The other reason I haven't updated in so long is because I've been working on another story called Captive Bride. The plot bunnies won't leave me alone TT_TT**

* * *

Sakura smacked the alarm clock off the bedside table and groaned. The annoying thing was still going off, intent on waking her from her peaceful slumber. She scrunched up her face with annoyance-her eyes flew open and landed on the battered clock lying on the floor.

"Stupid thing..." she grumbled, sitting up.

She threw back the covers and stood up, walking over to where the clock was and picked it up. Glaring at the small clock, she turned it off and set it back on the bedside table.  
She looked over at the bed, worried she might've woken Syaoran, but realised he wasn't there.  
 _'Maybe he's with Shana.'_ She thought to herself as she got dressed.

She had a modelling shoot that day. It was one she had promised Tomoyo a long time ago, and Syaoran had the day off work which would leave him with looking after Shana, but she had thought he'd sleep in for a lot longer.  
She pulled her coat out of the wardrobe and walked out to the kitchen, though Syaoran wasn't there either.  
That left the nursery.

She quickly put the water on to boil before heading down to the nursery-she worried she might have slept through something again, leaving Syaoran to tend to the matter on his own.  
Though, she was sure he would tell her not to overthink the matter, and to try and stay calm, but when it came to Shana who was their pride and joy, she couldn't help but worry.  
The thought of being away from her made her feel so anxious, she thought it would consume her whole.  
Sakura stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, and carefully released it.  
It was during the times she felt smothered by anxiety, that she needed to remember to breathe and think clearly.

Gently, she pushed open the door and a soft smile graced her lips. Syaoran looked up from the chair where he sat holding Shana. He smiled weakly, but Sakura could easily tell something wasn't right.  
"What's wrong? Is she okay?" she asked quickly.  
He sighed softly. "She's got a fever, and she's been coughing. Kero woke me because he was worried."  
Sakura frowned. "Why didn't you wake me? If she's sick, then I should stay home-"  
Syaoran cut her off with a small shake of his head. "I knew you'd say that. Besides, that wouldn't be fair on Tomoyo-she's been excited for this shoot."  
Sakura only became more upset. "Tomoyo would understand-she could reschedule..." she insisted desperately, but she knew he was right.  
"I've already called a doctor to come and see her. He said he'll try and get here as fast as he could." Syaoran told her.

She didn't miss the look of worry he had for their daughter. She realised that he was just as anxious as she was, and he'd been with Shana since whatever time Kero had woken him, so he must have been exhausted.

"Are you _sure_ you'll be okay on your own?" she asked quietly.  
"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not really alone." He nodded his head to the yellow blob in Shana's cot that moved on occasion, and Sakura realised it was Kero. She also spotted the cards next to him.  
"They've been worried too." Syaoran added.  
Sakura sighed in defeat. "Can I at least hold her for a little while?"  
Syaoran nodded and allowed Sakura to take Shana into her own arms.  
Shock and fear ran through her body as soon as she felt Shana's temperature. She didn't know what to do. Their only child was ill, and she'd never dealt with anything like this before. Would she be okay? What if something happened while she was at work?  
"Syaoran...her temperature is so high..." her voice trembled. "She'll be okay, right?"  
Sensing her distress, he immediately pulled her close and cupped her cheek. He knew well that when she became like this, it could be hard to calm her down, but asides from that, he hated seeing her so scared.  
"I promise I'll call you as soon as the doctor gets here." He spoke softly. "Shana needs us."  
Sakura looked down as Shana coughed. Syaoran was right-she needed to trust Syaoran and the doctor, and that Shana would be alright.

She nodded and sighed softly. She watched Shana tenderly. She didn't look to be in any pain, which was a relief...

"Okay. I'd like to keep holding her for a while..."  
Syaoran smiled, "I'll go make breakfast. Oh-maybe try and get her to eat. She prefers it when you feed her, I think."  
Sakura smiled, and her spirits lifted a little. "Alright-are you hungry sweetie?"

Syaoran watched as Sakura cradled Shana gently as she sat down, and he smiled. He just hoped that all Shana had was a small cold, but even that made him anxious. She was so tiny and frail, after all.

He left and headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast and made himself a hot cup of coffee as well. He was exhausted from being awake all morning, but thankfully, since he had the day off work, that meant he didn't need to worry about Shana needing a carer since Sakura wasn't home.

With a soft sigh, he quickly finished what he was doing and set up the table.

...

Sakura felt some relief when Shana fed easily and left her in Syaoran's care. However, for the entire day she couldn't stop thinking about the possible things that could go wrong, and if Shana was okay. She was thankful Tomoyo was so understanding about being separated from Shana.  
"One more time, alright?" Tomoyo smiled sweetly.  
Sakura released a soft sigh and nodded. She resumed her stance and Tomoyo positioned her camera to take another photo but stopped when she noticed Sakura's anxiety showing through her posture.  
"Sakura? Is something going on with Shana?"  
Sakura walked over to one of the cushioned chairs and sat down. "Shana's sick."

Tomoyo gasped.

Sakura picked up her phone, but she had yet to receive anything from Syaoran. She was worried.  
"Syaoran was going to message me when the doctor visited to let me know what was going on, but I haven't heard from him."  
"Oh Sakura... I'm so sorry. If I knew, I would have postponed todays shoot." Tomoyo apologised.  
Sakura shook her head quickly, "No, no-don't apologise! I didn't know until I got up this morning."  
Tomoyo looked down at her camera's screen and flicked through the photographs she had of Sakura. "While these aren't quite what I was hoping for, I have an idea for how to use them." She said brightly.  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Tomoyo, are you sure?"  
Tomoyo winked. "Just leave it to me."  
Sakura sighed with relief. Today's shoot wouldn't go to waste!  
"Would you mind staying for another hour?" Tomoyo asked, "I just need a few more photos."

Sakura looked at her phone. She wasn't sure. "Would you mind if I called Syaoran?"  
"Of course you can!" Tomoyo smiled, "I'll go get us a snack from the kitchen."

As Tomoyo left the room, Sakura smiled. She couldn't help but feel grateful to Tomoyo. She dialled Syaoran's number, tapping her foot on the floor anxiously.

"Hey," Syaoran's voice sounded on the other end of the line.  
"Is Shana okay? Has the doctor visited yet?" she blurted out.  
"The doctor just left, so I was about to call you." Syaoran replied, "The doctor said it was just a virus and it should go away in a few days. She's sleeping right now."  
Sakura sighed with relief, "I see..."  
"Apparently the doctor got caught up in traffic-there was a traffic accident on the way here, apparently..." he murmured, "I was a bit annoyed."  
"I understand that it can't be helped, but still... What if it had been something worse?" Sakura was on the verge of tears.  
"If the doctor didn't arrive when he did, I'd be at the hospital. Kero is helping out, but..." he trailed off. "Anyway, is the shoot going alright?"

Sakura sighed heavily.

"That great, huh?"  
"I'm just...so worried. This is new to me and I don't know what to do."  
Syaoran was quiet for a moment. She guessed he was thinking. "I know."  
"Are you really okay on your own, Syaoran? I don't think it's fair for you to be alone..."  
"You don't need to worry." He reassured her, though he doubted she wouldn't worry. After all this _was_ Sakura. "Remember what I told you this morning?"  
Sakura fidgeted. "I'll be home when I can." She said, "Should I pick up anything on the way?"  
"Don't rush things there." He warned.  
Sakura couldn't help but smile at his words. "I'll do my best, I promise."  
"Good." He smiled.  
"Message me if anything happens-anything. Please." She whispered.  
"I will. I promise."  
"Wait-you didn't answer my question!"  
"You don't need to pick anything up." He added awkwardly.

Sakura nodded, and they said their goodbyes. She ended the call feeling less anxious than before, but she still worried.  
Tomoyo walked out carrying two plates with a slice of cake on each. She set one plate down in front of Sakura before sitting down with her own.  
"Everything alright?" she asked.  
Sakura nodded, "The doctor said it was a virus."  
"And how is Syaoran?"  
Sakura grimaced. "I think he's just as confused and afraid as I am."  
"He doesn't tend to show his worries very much, does he?" Tomoyo thought out loud.  
"No..." Sakura agreed.  
Tomoyo clapped her hands together. "Alright! Let's do our best to ensure you can get home as soon as you can." She beamed.  
She smiled softly, "Thanks Tomoyo."

...

Syaoran stared at his phone screen and gnawed his inner cheek. Shana was asleep, finally. Kero had volunteered to stay with her while Syaoran rested, and as tired as he felt, he didn't think he could rest.  
He was too worried about Shana. It wasn't something he could fix, and it frustrated him.  
Sakura felt the same way.

With his chance, Syaoran headed into the kitchen to make a cup of hot coffee and something for lunch. He was too tired to make anything extravagant, so he settled for a simple sandwich instead.  
He could hardly think.  
Sleep would be nice.  
 _Really_ nice.  
But he was too worried about Shana. What if he fell asleep and something happened?  
He couldn't do that.  
Though, he did wish that Sakura were there. He didn't know what to do.  
"...ey..."  
Huh?  
"I said, HEY!"

Syaoran jumped and shouted in surprise when he noticed Kero's face so close to his. "Don't do that!"  
"You weren't responding." Kero muttered.  
Syaoran sighed heavily. "Is something wrong with Shana?"  
"No, I just wanted to see if you were okay. It can't be easy not having Sakura here." Kero explained with a look of concern.  
"I'm fine-well, as fine as I can be." Syaoran muttered.  
"So… you're not." Kero frowned.  
"Whatever." He sighed.  
Kero groaned loudly. "You and Sakura can be so frustrating!"  
Syaoran didn't bother retorting. Instead he just grunted.  
Frustrated, Kero flew off and headed back to the nursery, leaving Syaoran alone.

Once he'd finished his lunch, Syaoran moved around the house doing some chores while Shana slept. It was kind of mindless work, really. Vacuuming the floor, folding clothes, folding sheets...  
...putting folded clothes away, putting folded sheets away, and so on and so forth.

He cleaned the kitchen bench, wiped down the surface, and proceeded to put any clean dishes away. But, halfway through his cleaning, Shana started wailing.  
Syaoran stopped what he was doing and immediately headed to the nursery where he found Kero frantically flailing about.  
Ignoring the yellow plush, he lifted Shana into his arms-she quieted down almost immediately.  
Kero breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "She always calms quickly with you... I can never get her to calm down."  
"If anything, you just make it worse." Syaoran replied dully.  
Kero's jaw dropped to the floor. He almost looked heartbroken. But, he recovered quickly. "Are you kidding me?! I am amazing! Who would be afraid of this face?"  
Syaoran crooked his brow. "Says he who eats and does nothing but play games all day."  
"I help out around the house!" Kero bit back.  
"Only when you're bribed."

Kero glared at Syaoran and he glared back. Both were locked in a silent battle, neither wavering and too stubborn to give up.  
But as soon as Shana started crying Syaoran's focus immediately shifted to her.  
"It's okay," he cooed softly, "Come on, let's get you fed…"  
Kero may as well have deflated like a balloon as he slowly descended back down into the cot, looking dejected. Syaoran continued to ignore him and carried Shana out of the room and to the kitchen.

He sat down in the lounge room with Shana after preparing her bottle, but she hardly drank much. Syaoran sighed with frustration.  
As Shana started to cry again, he placed the bottle down in favour of comforting her.  
 _'She must be in pain'_. He thought.  
He checked the time. It was still too early to give her another dose of medicine.  
He rubbed her back gently, wishing there was some spell he could use to ease her pain, but sadly that wasn't possible.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked up with surprise. He hadn't sensed Sakura nearby at all. She looked concerned.  
"You're home early." He blurted out.  
Sakura sat down and nodded to Shana, "Can I take her?"  
He visibly relaxed and handed Shana to Sakura. Sakura smiled and kissed her forehead, "Hey sweetie,"  
"She's not really eating. She vomited just after you left, as well." He explained tiredly.  
Sakura met his worried gaze, "Thank you for looking after her on your own while I was gone."  
He smiled, though tiredly. "I'm her father, of course I'll look after her."  
She leant in and kissed his cheek. "I know."  
He watched as she picked up the bottle, but just like him, she didn't have much luck either.

It was a huge relief when Shana's fever broke late that night. After getting her settled in the nursery, they both lay wide awake in bed. Neither could sleep, despite how tired they both were.  
"By the time we fall asleep, Shana's probably going to wake us up again." Sakura said dully.  
"That's true." Syaoran murmured tiredly.  
Sakura rolled onto her side and hugged him. He smiled.  
"What?" he asked with a hint of suspicion.  
"Go to sleep. Before I use The Sleep on you." She laughed.  
He chuckled, "Didn't we just finish discussing that Shana would just wake us up?"  
"I mean it," she continued to smile, "You have work tomorrow. Please."  
"Okay." He relented.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Sakura was there beside him and her warm light was comforting, making it easy. It was always like this-just being together dispersed any anxiety and gave the other strength.

Sakura felt the tug of sleep and closed her eyes, and she too soon fell asleep.

...

Sakura carried a tray of hot berry flavoured tea into the lounge room where Tomoyo was sitting. Shana was lying on her stomach on the soft fluffy rug, making the occasional gurgling noise.  
"She's SOOO cute!" Tomoyo squealed with delight.  
Syaoran walked in and sat down on the floor beside Shana. "Yes, she is." He agreed, and then froze as he realised what he'd just said.  
Tomoyo giggled. So did Sakura.  
He cleared his throat, "Anyway, there was something you wanted to show us? Or Sakura, anyway."

Tomoyo, still giggling, immediately reached into her bag and pulled out a magazine that a lot of Sakura's modelling photos were published in. She flicked open to reveal a spread of Sakura's photos from the other week when Shana had been sick.  
"Here," Tomoyo smiled, handing it to Sakura.  
Sakura gasped.  
"Tomoyo, this is...incredible." She whispered.  
"May I see?" Syaoran asked, and Sakura handed him the magazine.  
Syaoran looked down at the pages and his eyes widened.

The photographs spanned quite a few pages. The article that went with the photographs spoke about the anxieties of being a new parent, particularly in regard to a mother, and talked about separation anxiety as well as other worries a mother might experience.  
The photos from the day Shana had been ill were all there-through those photos conveyed a new mothers feelings.

"I thought for sure all those photos would go to waste..." Sakura confessed.  
"We still need to re-do that shoot, but I thought this might be a nice idea." Tomoyo replied with a smile.  
"Can we keep this?" Syaoran asked.  
"Of course!" Tomoyo chirped.  
"Look Shana, it's your mum!" he said as he lifted her into his arms. "Isn't she pretty?"  
Sakura smiled, her cheeks rosy pink.  
"Oh, by the way-did you end up getting time off for your holiday?" Tomoyo asked casually.  
Syaoran looked up and nodded. "Yeah-though I'm surprised Touya paid for the three of us to go on a cruise as our Christmas present." Syaoran confessed.  
Sakura smiled, "He works too hard." She sighed, "But it was really nice of him to do this for us."  
Tomoyo sighed woefully. "I'm sad that I can't be there to film you all."  
Both Syaoran and Sakura grimaced.  
"Oh Tomoyo..." Sakura laughed. Indeed, Tomoyo would never change.

* * *

 **Please drop by a review! Constructive criticism is of course, always welcome. I'm having trouble conveying the dialogue the way I think of it. Guess I need a thesaurus again.**

 **P.S. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, just a heads up for you all.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura sat in the lounge on the large cruise ship playing with Shana, who was giggling and enjoying her time with her mother. They were still waiting for the boat to leave, and Syaoran was busy at the counter making sure all their affairs were in order.  
Sakura was looking forward to their holiday. She'd never been on a cruise before, so she was excited to see what was in store for them.  
"We'll be departing soon." Syaoran said as he sat down beside her on the soft couch.  
Sakura looked up and smiled, "Great!"

Syaoran looked around them. They were surrounded by many other young couples and parents and children of various ages. The air was filled with chatter and excitement.  
Shana reached out and grabbed the strap of the small bag that held Sakura's cards and her phone, tugging on it.  
Sakura pried her tiny hand away, but Shana was persistent and immediately moved to grab the strap again.  
"I can't tell if she wants something from the bag, or if she just likes the feel of the strap." Sakura murmured with her brow furrowed.  
"My guess would be she likes the way your bag feels." Syaoran smiled, "unless she wants to play with the cards." He added.  
Sakura giggled. "Aww, do you want to play with the cards sweetie?"  
Shana giggled in response.  
"When we're alone, okay?"

After all, they couldn't just freely use their magic in front of so many witnesses. It would draw way too much attention to themselves and to Shana, so when they were alone in their cabin with no prying eyes would be the best time for letting Shana interact with the cards.

Syaoran watched with a tender smile as Sakura played with Shana. It was a sight he'd never get tired of, he was sure.  
There was a bit of a jolt, and he realised they had started moving.  
"Did you want to go out on the deck later?" he asked.  
"Sure-maybe when the waters are smoother though." Sakura replied.  
He nodded, "Sounds good."  
"Did you get some information on the activities while you were up there?" Sakura asked.  
"Ah-sorry, I forgot." He apologised.  
Sakura just smiled, "We can always grab it later-it's not urgent."  
"That's true. Oh-she's got that look." Syaoran nodded to Shana.  
She looked down at her daughter and saw he was right.  
"I'll take her to the change room." She said lightly, "let's go sweetie."  
"I'll wait here."  
Sakura nodded and headed off, leaving him to sit on his own.

Sakura finished changing Shana's nappy and sighed softly. Suddenly she felt a familiar tingle of magic and gave a small shout of surprise when she noticed spotted several of the cards disappearing under the door.  
 _'Crap!'_  
She looked to Shana and then back to the door, and then to Shana again as she hopped from one foot to the other anxiously.  
She couldn't run around with Shana in her arms, but she couldn't let the cards get too far either.  
What to do? What to do?  
She made a small noise of irritation and scooped up her daughter into her arms.  
"Why do they have to choose now to cause mischief?" she complained as she hurried back to the lounge.

Syaoran looked up as she approached and raised his brow.  
"Was that your magic I just sensed?" he asked.  
"Here, take Shana-some of the cards are loose on the ship." Sakura explained in a hurry, but before Syaoran could ask, she quickly ran off.  
Syaoran looked to Shana in his arms, seeing her looking back at him curiously.  
"It's the first day and there's already trouble, huh?" he sighed.  
Shana made a small noise that could be interpreted as one of disappointment.

Sakura ran after her escaped cards, chasing them down. It had been a long time since they had caused such mischief, and it reminded Sakura of her adventures back in elementary school. She couldn't help but laugh a little even though she was panicking about her cards being seen.  
"Guys, please come back!" she cried out after them.  
They turned the corner and Sakura followed them, running past a playground where a group of kids were laughing and messing about on the equipment.  
A couple of heads turned when she ran past, but no one saw the cards, which was a relief.  
Now if only she could keep it that way.

She stopped when she heard someone and instead started walking in a casual manner to avoid suspicion.  
"Did you just see that?" a woman's voice sounded.  
"See what?" came the reply.  
"Ugh, never mind. I'm probably just imagining things."

Sakura slipped past the two women and sought out the magical aura she knew so well, then broke into a run once there was no one around.  
She ran out onto the deck to find the cards hovering at the edge of the boat. With a soft sigh of relief, she walked over to them.  
"Please, _please_ don't run off like that again." She pleaded.  
The cards relented and flew back to her bag. Sakura looked out at the view and her smile broadened-she could certainly see why her cards had come to the deck. The view was beautiful. And that thought made her wonder-had they ever been on a cruise before?

"Probably not." She thought to herself with a smile.

...

Syaoran smiled as Sakura sat back down beside him in the main lounge and gave her Shana to hold.  
"You found them?" he asked.  
She nodded, "They went up onto the deck. The view is amazing-I bet it will look even better at sunset."  
"We should go up one evening to watch the sunset together." Syaoran said.  
"I'd like that." She agreed with a cheerful smile.

Sakura looked down at Shana who had fallen asleep with her head against her chest. She slept soundly, barely making a sound.  
"Ahh, she's so cute." Sakura giggled, "I'm so glad we have her."  
"Me too." He smiled softly.  
"What did you and Shana do while I was chasing after the cards?" Sakura asked.  
He laughed a little, "She enjoyed being bounced on my knee for a while but that's about it. Otherwise she was just happy sitting with me." He replied.  
Sakura felt her smile widen.  
"Should we take her to our cabin?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura shook her head, "I'm sure she'll be fine out here with us. Why don't we go for a walk around the ship to see what's around?" she suggested instead.  
"Sure."

They both stood and headed off to have a look around the ship. Despite having run around most of the ship in her adventure to get her mischievous cards back, Sakura hadn't really been paying much attention to her surroundings and thus didn't know what was around.

They passed a bar where people could play billiards and darts or enjoy watching something on the wall mounted television. There were several different restaurants to try out and a quiet area for people to sit and enjoy the view.

On another floor, they discovered many family activities, including go-karts and an area for sports such as soccer or cricket or even basketball. There was a movie theatre as well that played different movies throughout the day, along with a few cafes.

They found an area that acted as a day-care centre so that parents could enjoy time alone together for a few hours if they wished to do so at any point, and they also discovered a little toddler pool not far from the larger pool up on the main deck.

Sakura and Syaoran decided on taking a break for a while and sat at some of the seating beneath the warm sun. Other families were also meandering around the ship to see what was around, so they weren't alone.  
Syaoran held the little guide book from the front desk, flipping through its pages while Sakura held Shana, who was still sleeping.  
"There are different shops on some of the floors that we could look at, at some point as well." He said, "There are some workshops and activities or events for kids and adults too on different days."  
"That sounds interesting. What do they have?" Sakura asked.  
"Most of them are craft or art related." He replied. "There's a family one for infants and parents to do together. Its painting though."  
Sakura giggled, "That sounds fun-when is it?"  
"Wednesday."  
"Maybe I'll take Shana and we can do some painting together." Sakura smiled and then kissed the top of Shana's head.  
Syaoran returned her smile, "Good idea. I'm sure she'd enjoy that."  
"Too bad we didn't bring Kero along, but it's probably for the best." Sakura said, "We can't really risk him being seen in such a public place."  
"I'm sure he'll get over it as long as we bring something back for him." Syaoran shrugged.  
Sakura laughed. "You're most likely right. That's how it usually goes anyway."  
"Like how when we went away for a few nights for our honeymoon, and he wouldn't stop complaining about being left at home all alone-until we gave him a giant bag of sweets. He shut up after that." Syaoran recalled the memory.  
"He can certainly be a pain when he wants to be..." Sakura added quietly, making Syaoran smile.

…

They continued looking around the ship for a little while longer before seating themselves in a quiet recreation area. Shana had woken by that point and so the two parents were playing with her. There were a few other parents in the area playing with their toddlers or young babies as well, and one of the mothers picked up her son and walked over to them.

"She's very alert-Jacob isn't as alert as she is." The woman smiled. "My name is Clarice."

She looked to be young, probably about the same age as Sakura. She had pale hair that fell in waves over her shoulders and her eyes were periwinkle blue. Her face was soft and kind.  
Syaoran guessed from her accent that she was probably English.

Sakura smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura-this is Shana." She said.  
"She's so adorable. How old is she?" Clarice asked.  
"Four months." Sakura replied.  
"Ah, Jacob is eight months. He's settling into regular sleep patterns now, so we're finally getting some sleep." Clarice laughed lightly.  
"Wow, I'm jealous. We could use a decent night's sleep ourselves." Sakura laughed. "Thankfully she's usually pretty quiet."  
"It takes a while for Jacob to get settled." The mother spoke, "But even so, with all the hard work, I'm still glad we have him."

Sakura looked to Shana who was enjoying her interaction with her father and she watched tenderly.

"Are you guys thinking about doing any of the family activities?" Clarice then asked.  
"I was thinking about doing one of the paint workshops with Shana on Wednesday. It might give Syaoran a chance to relax too." Sakura said.  
Syaoran laughed a little. "Thanks."  
Sakura grinned at him.  
"Aww that sounds wonderful! I hope you enjoy it." Clarice smiled kindly.  
"Thank you. Are you thinking of doing any if the workshops with your little boy?"  
Clarice shrugged, "I'm not sure just yet. I'm still checking the ship out."  
"There's a little childcare centre on the third floor, but you have to book in advance." Sakura informed her.  
"Oh, I'll have to have a look at that. Thanks for letting me know!"  
"It's fine." Sakura smiled.

They continued chatting for a while about being parents and about their children, until Shana started crying because she was hungry. Sakura stood holding her daughter and smiled at Clarice.  
"It was nice to meet you." Sakura said, "I hope you enjoy your holiday with your family."  
Clarice returned her smile. "Yes, you too."  
Sakura and Syaoran headed back to their cabin so Sakura could feed Shana, and then headed off to get dinner themselves.

...

The families were kept well and truly occupied on the cruise between all of the activities and the stops at different countries and cities. Sakura loved being able to visit new places and took lots of photos to show Tomoyo and her family when they got back, along with Meiling and Syaoran's sisters.

Syaoran enjoyed learning about the history of the landmarks they visited as well as being able to spend most of his time with Sakura and Shana without having work in between.  
It was nice.

On their last night, they were having a formal dinner night in the restaurants. Sakura was dressed in a creme coloured dress with lace trimming, while Syaoran was dressed in a white shirt and black pants with a green tie. Shana was dressed comfortably in a jumpsuit.

"This holiday has been great." Sakura smiled.  
"It has-I'm almost a little disappointed I have to go back to work next week." Syaoran joked.  
"I have an important modelling shoot next week, so we have to go home anyway." Sakura laughed.  
"What should we do with the picture you and Shana painted?" Syaoran asked. "We could frame it and hang it up."  
"That's a great idea!" Sakura beamed.  
He chuckled.  
"I'm excited to show everyone what we got." Sakura added, "But mostly excited to show them what Shana did. It's so cute."

Syaoran wasn't sure that other people's definitions of cute were what Sakura or he thought was cute, but the piece itself held precious memories and regardless of what others thought, they would always think it's cute.  
He smiled.  
Sakura reached across the table and he took her hand.  
"I'm glad Touya gave us the tickets for this trip. We don't get this chance very often." She said, "Thank you for getting the time off, Syaoran."  
Syaoran smiled. "It's fine. I'm glad we got this time together as well. And as long as we give Tomoyo a lot of pictures, she'll be fine."  
Sakura giggled. It was true.

When they finished their meal, they headed back to their cabin where they would spend their final night on the boat.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long-I've had a rough few months with health issues and depression, and haven't really felt particularly inspired to write. If you see me uploading other stories, it's because I've already written out the full story for that particular story and don't really have to think much apart from editing it and revising the chapters. In case you're wondering what I've been dealing with, I'm literally in pain 24/7 with headaches and migraines, so it's REALLY HARD to function. But, hopefully this new treatment I'm getting will work and I can write more. FINGERS CROSSED! Over these last three months I've also had the flu, so yeah, I've really not been well.**

 **In other words, it may take me a while to find my feet again, but I am working on other things to keep me occupied as well. Of course, you are always welcome to suggest any ideas you'd like to see me write about in regards to our favourite couple-maybe you want to see them at the beach or maybe Shana sneezes out several clocks or three. (Ok, that second one wasn't serious, but you get the point lmao)**

 **AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS SLDKFJKJALSKDJASKL LOVE EM.**


End file.
